Faithfully
by Levesque-Rollins823
Summary: Seth Rollins is the WWE Champion he and his wife Maddy a Cross Fit Trainer at their hometown gym in Illinois have been married 4 years but have been together for 6 years. They have a 2 year old son named Tyler who is the apple of his daddy's eye. This story is about how life on the road can affect a family and their relationships. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 **A/N this is just a introductory chapter to introduce everyone in the story. It's going to be a different kind of story from my other story the Power Couple so I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

Seth Rollins was 29 years old and the WWE World Heavyweight Champion for the past year; He had been married to Maddy a cross fit trainer he met at the Cross Fit gym in Illinois for a little over 3 years. They had been together for a little of 6 years and had a son Tyler Alexander Rollins who just turned two and was his daddy's pride and joy. Tyler had been in both the cross fit gym and his daddy's Black and Brave Wrestling Academy since he was a month old. Maddy tried to make the WWE pay per views every month with Tyler it was the only time that they were on the road with Seth.

Seth was at Black and Brave for one of their classes they were going over the new talent and he had Tyler with him.

"Tyler get away from the ring buddy, the boys are trying to wrestle for daddy and Marek" Seth said as the little boy looked back at his daddy with his dark brown curly hair and big brown eyes. He had on black Nike shorts and a black and white Nike sweatshirt and little black and white Nike's.

"Come on over here with Daddy, Mommy should be done with her workout soon "Seth said as he motioned for the little boy to come over to where he was sitting.

"I go in ring, daddy?" Tyler asked as he toddled over to where Seth was sitting.

"Not now buddy" Seth said as he picked Tyler up and sat him in his lap," here are your goldfish finish these up "Seth gave Tyler the snack cup of goldfish crackers. Tyler leaned up against Seth's chest and ate his goldfish and Seth reached over and took his water bottle and took a drink and gave Tyler a drink from his bottle. Seth looked down and saw that sleepy look from his little boy and knew what was coming next. He started to rock him side to side softly and Tyler's eyes were getting heavy and he tried to keep them open "No seep daddy" Tyler mumbled.

"Daddy is just rocking you" Seth whispered into Tyler's hair and after a couple of minutes looked down and his son was fast asleep.

"Works every time" Seth smiled to Marek

"You would think he would know when he know not to sit in your lap and eat goldfish by now" Marek laughed.

Seth took the goldfish cup and put it on the chair and turned Tyler around so he was laying on his chest with his legs wrapped around his waist and continued to rock and rub the little boys back. They had been there about 30 more minutes and they had finished and he stood up and put Tyler's head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to see if Maddy is done" Seth said to Marek as he walked next door to the Cross Fit gym.

"Night and good luck on that one" Marek replied with a laugh.

Seth walked inside the gym and saw that Maddy was talking to another one of the trainers and drinking her protein shake. He walked over to where they were standing "Hi babe, are you ready?"

"I guess you're ready to go?" she asked Seth.

"Yes, I'm tired and Tyler has been out for about 30 minutes" Seth replied.

"How do you do that? He never goes to sleep so easily for me" Maddy said as she looked over at her husband and son.

"I have the magic touch and he is a daddy's boy" Seth said with a smirk.

"I guess we are heading home, I will see you tomorrow Randy, since Seth is home I can come in a little early" Maddy said to Randy who smiled.

They got home and Seth changed Tyler into his Chicago bears pj's and put him in his toddler bed and covered him up and kissed him good night. "I love you, sweet dreams buddy"

Seth walked into their bedroom and heard the shower going and pulled off his shorts and shirt and crawled in bed. He turned on the TV to watch sports center and wait for Maddy to get out of the shower and come to bed. Seth drifted off to sleep before Maddy came out of the bathroom in a pj short set and she walked in and saw that he was asleep. She took of his glasses, covered him up with the comforter and kissed him on the temple. She then grabbed her phone and went to check on Tyler she peeked in his room and saw that he was still asleep so she headed to the extra bedroom that they used as an office. She sat down on the couch and texted Randy.

"Hey" she texted

"Can you talk?" he texted back

"Yeah, Seth is asleep and so is Tyler" she texted

It was about an hour later and she headed off to bed she was tired and was glad that Seth was asleep. She climbed into bed and rolled over and sighed she loved Seth but was she in love with him still? They had been together for 6 years and she couldn't ask for a better husband or a better father but he was only home two days out of the week and she was tired. She was tired of being the full time mommy, she loved being at trainer at Cross Fit it's what actually kept her sane most of the time. She had put Tyler into a Mother's Day Out Program two days a week at a local church so she could have some free time when Seth was on the road. Seth woke up and it was around 3:30 in the morning to a crying little boy. He looked over at Maddy and saw that she was asleep so he got out of bed and walked into Tyler's room and saw the little boy sitting up in bed with tears streaming down his face. "What's wrong Ty?" Seth asked as he walked over to the bed and picked the little boy up and held him close to his chest with his head lying on his shoulder.

"No go daddy" Tyler mumbled into Seth's shoulder.

"Daddy isn't going anywhere" Seth said as he rubbed Tyler's back trying to get him to calm down.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Seth asked as the little boy's cries became a whimper.

Tyler didn't say anything but just shook his head yes on Seth's shoulder.

"Wanna come sleep with Mommy and Daddy?" Seth asked as he continued to rub the little boy's back.

"peas" Tyler mumbled as Seth reached down and grabbed Tyler's favorite blanket and headed back to bed with his son. He placed him in the middle of the bed and covered him up with his blanket and crawled back into bed and Tyler scooted over so that he was touching his daddy. Maddy woke up and saw the little boy in the bed and Seth mouthed "Bad dream" as he rubbed the little boys back as he drifted back to sleep.

Seth was up the next morning with Tyler in the kitchen making scrambled eggs and bacon for Tyler, who was sitting in his booster seat at the table. He had made his coffee and took a cup with a plate of eggs and bacon all cut up over to the table. He put some eggs and bacon on Tyler's tray "you have to eat it, not play with it" Seth said with a smile. Maddy came down in her workout pants and dri fit shirt with her hair up in a ponytail.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked as he gave Tyler his sippy cup of milk to drink.

"Tony called in sick so I need to go and work with his clients today, sorry sweetie" she said as she walked over and kissed Seth softly.

"Looks like it's me and you today buddy" Seth said to Tyler who clapped his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Faithfully 2:

"Let's go get you in the bath tub and cleaned up and see what Uncle Brandon is doing today" Seth said as he took Tyler up to his bathroom to get a bath. He took the little boy out of the bathtub and wrapped him up in his cookie monster towel with a hoodie and took him to his bedroom.

"What are we wearing today dude?" Seth asked as he looked over at Tyler "bears" Tyler said with a huge grin on his face

"Good choice buddy" Seth said as he picked up the Bears jersey with Rollins on the back and put it on Tyler, he then picked out some blue Nike nylon shorts and put those over his pull ups they were still potty training Tyler. He then picked out his blue and white Nike's and put those on him.

"Do you want your cap?" Seth asked Tyler and he shook his head yes so he put the bears ball cap on him backwards.

"Ok you can come in Daddy's room and watch Cookie Monster while Daddy takes a shower" Seth led Tyler into his bedroom sat him on the couch and turned the tv on to Sesame Street.

"Don't get down until daddy comes back to get you ok "Seth told Tyler.

"K" Tyler said as he started to watch Elmo and Big Bird.

Seth came out of the shower and had on Blue Nike Shorts and put on a long sleeved Bears T Shirt and his hair was in a knot and put on his baseball cap backwards.

"Go see B" Tyler asked excitedly as his daddy was putting on his shoes.

"Yes, were going to see Uncle Brandon" Seth said as he smiled at his little mini me.

He texted Maddy and told her that he was meeting Brandon at their favorite pizza place in Davenport for lunch and wanted to know if she wanted to meet them there. He had a couple of errands to run before lunch.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I am booked up and I can't stop to take a break" Maddy texted back.

"We will miss you" Seth texted back.

Seth pulled up to the pizza place in his Black Cadillac what he calls his batmobile. He got Tyler out of his car seat and grabbed Tyler's backpack. He held his hand and helped him walk into the restaurant where Brandon was at a booth waiting for them. "B" Tyler squealed and toddled over to Brandon who scooped him up and tickled his tummy. Seth sat down on the other side of the booth and put Tyler's backpack beside him.

"Look at my little football player" Brandon laughed as he continued to tickle his tummy.

"His mommy says he can't play until he is in college" Seth laughed as he ordered a water to drink.

"Well what does Daddy say?" Brandon asked as he placed Tyler into the booster that was next to him in the booth. Seth reached inside the backpack and took out Tyler's sippy cup and gave it to him.

"Daddy says we will see how good he is in a couple of years" Seth laughed.

Seth and Brandon catch up they try to get together at least once every couple of weeks when Seth is home. After they finished eating their pizza Seth decided to drop by the gym to say hi to Maddy and take her some pizza before he had to take Tyler home for his nap. He walked into the gym and looked around for Maddy and didn't see her. He had Tyler on his hip so he walked around the gym and didn't see her anywhere. He asked Emily that was working the front desk where Maddy was and she told him that Maddy had left with Randy about an hour ago saying they were going to grab lunch. He thanked Emily and took Tyler back out to the car and headed home. When he got home he put Tyler down for his nap and went into the office and was looking over some stuff for Black and Brave but he couldn't get what Emily said out of his mind. He looked down at his phone and the text that Maddy had sent earlier and it said she was too busy to go out for lunch. He decided to text Maddy to see when she was coming home.

"Mads, what time are you coming home?" Seth texted. It had been a while and he had not heard from her and he was getting frustrated. "Where the hell are you? and what are you doing?" he asked himself just as he heard Tyler calling for him.

"Daddy's coming Ty" Seth said as he headed towards his son's room. He picked his son up from the bed and took him to the bathroom to see if he would potty, he then put a dry pull up on him and took him to the kitchen for a snack.

"Do you want a banana or yogurt?" Seth asked as he put Tyler into this booster seat. "gogurt" Tyler said as he clapped his hands together. Seth got the yogurt out of the refrigerator and opened it and gave Tyler his spoon. "In your mouth not on the tray" Seth reminded Tyler as he heard his phone beeping.

He saw that it was Maddy and the text read "I'll be home later".

"I need you to come home ASAP" Seth texted back

"Why? Is Tyler ok?" Maddy replied

"He is fine but we need to talk" Seth texted back and looked over at Tyler and saw that he had yogurt all over his face but he was enjoying it. He went over and got a baby wipe off the island and walked over and started to clean Tyler's face which he hated. He then took the wipe and cleaned off the tray and threw the yogurt cup away and the spoon in the sink. He gave Tyler his sippy cup and ruffled his hair as he took him out of the booster seat.

Tyler and Seth were on the floor in the living room playing with Tyler's building blocks when Seth heard the front door open. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves for the conversation that was about to happen. Maddy walked in and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and walked over to were the boys were in the living room and kissed Tyler on the head. "What are you building Ty?" she asked.

"Ring with Daddy" Tyler beamed with pride at his daddy.

"Of course it's a wrestling ring" Maddy laughed at Tyler then looked over at Seth and smiled.

"What movie you want to watch son?" Seth asked Tyler as he walked over to the tv and pulled out the leather case that had all of Tyler's dvd's in it.

"Toys" Tyler said as he walked over to where his daddy was to see what he was doing.

"Toy Story it is then dude" Seth said as he took the dvd out and put it in the player and sat Tyler down in his little chair and gave him his sippy cup. "Mommy and Daddy are going to be right over the in the kitchen ok" Seth said as he kissed the little boy on the head.

Maddy walked slowly over to the kitchen and sat down at the island with her beer. Seth grabbed one out of the refrigerator and stood across from her at the island.

"Where were you today? Tyler and I stopped by the gym after we left Brandon and Emily said that you and Randy had gone out for lunch?" Seth asked as he took the cap off his beer and took a drink.

"Randy and I went over to Whole Foods for lunch, what's the big deal?" Maddy asked.

"The big deal is that you told me that you were too busy to have lunch with me and Tyler" Seth replied trying to keep calm.

"I had a cancellation at the last minute, you know how that happens" Maddy said as she took a drink of her beer.

"So you would rather eat with Randy then with your husband and your son?" Seth asked in a harsher tone.

"It was spur of the moment, why are you making this a big deal?" I go out to lunch with the guys at the gym all the time and you never had a problem with it before. I'm sure you go out to lunch with Renee and Paige sometimes too.

"I texted you earlier and I didn't get a response" Seth said as he looked over at Tyler to make sure he was ok.

"I was with a client, what is up with you today?" Maddy asked in an irritated tone.

"I am home two days a week and It would be nice if I actually got to spend some time with you" Seth replied.

"I have a job too Seth, my schedule doesn't always get to follow yours" Maddy said as he knew that this conversation was not going to end well.

"


	3. Chapter 3

Faithfully 3

"I'm going to go to the gym, please watch Tyler" Seth said as he walked over and kissed the little boy bye.

Seth was working out at the Cross Fit Gym before he had to go to the Black and Brave Academy tonight. He needed to get out all of his stress and frustrations that had been building up over the last couple of days.

Maddy was back at home sitting on the couch while Tyler watched his movie she looked at her son, which was a mini me of her husband and wondered how she got to this place in her life. She was honestly glad that Seth had gone to the gym because it seemed that all he did was irritate her the last couple of days, the more she thought about it was like the last couple of weeks. When he was home it seemed like all he did was pay attention to Tyler and to Black and Brave that they didn't spend any time together alone. She had told him the other night after he had gotten home from the gym and he tried to make love to her that she was tired. It seemed he only wanted to have sex when it was convenient for him after they had gotten home from work. She then thought about Randy, he was very attentive to her and her feelings. He asked her how her day was going, what her plans were for the day it was all about her and her plans and not about Tyler or what Seth was doing. He made her seem important and that her job and goals in life were important to him.

"Mommy, I hungry" Tyler said as he walked over to her and patted her on the leg.

"Want a grilled cheese?" Maddie asked Tyler who was standing in front of her.

"Peas" Tyler said with a big smile.

"Come on baby and Mommy will go and make you one" Maddy said as she got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

"Daddy eat too?" Tyler asked his Mommy.

"Daddy is at the gym" Maddy said as she put Tyler in his booster seat and gave him some goldfish to tied him over until she got the grilled cheese done.

"Daddy, come home?" Tyler asked as he ate the crackers.

"I don't know baby" Maddy said as she got the stuff from the refrigerator

While she was cooking the grilled cheese her phone began to beep with a text message she saw that it was from Randy.

"Hi, can you talk?" he texted

"Yes, he is at the gym" Maddy replied.

"Everything ok?" Randy texted back.

"He was pissed because he came by at lunch and I wasn't there" Maddy texted back.

"Oh Shit" Randy said

"I can handle it" Maddy replied.

Seth pulled into the garage and sat in his car for a minute before he went inside. He walked in and saw that the house was dark and quiet. He went to look in Tyler's room and it was empty he then got panicked and raced down the hall and saw that he was in their bedroom laying in bed with Maddy playing on his tablet while Maddy was on her phone.

"Why is he still awake, its way past his bedtime?" Seth asked as he walked over to the bed and kissed Tyler on the head.

"Daddy, you back?" Tyler said as he hugged Seth tightly.

"Of course I'm back buddy, I was just at the gym" Seth said as he picked the little boy up and rubbed his back.

"What did you tell him Maddy?" Seth asked as he looked over at his wife.

"That you were at the gym" she replied

"Mommy said she not know if you come back" Tyler said as he hugged Seth's neck tighter.

"Why would you tell him that?" Seth asked angrily

"Because I didn't know if you were coming back tonight you stormed off" Maddy replied with a indifferent tone.

"Maddy, I always come back and you don't need to make him think I'm not. I'm going to go and get him ready for bed" Seth said irritated.

Seth had taken Tyler to the potty and his pull up was dry "Good job Tyler, I am very proud of you".

Tyler was excited that his daddy was proud of him and clapped his hands as Seth was putting his batman pj's on him. He put him in his bed and covered him up and rubbed his back "Daddy loves you so much Tyler" he whispered to him.

"No go away" Tyler mumbled to Seth with his fingers in his mouth a habit he had when he was sleepy.

"Daddy isn't going anywhere buddy I promise" Seth said as he leaned down and kissed Tyler on the head and ran his fingers through his hair as the little boy drifted off to sleep. He watched him for a few minutes before he decided to go to the kitchen to get something to drink and a snack. He grabbed a beer and some trail mix and headed for the couch to play some Madden he didn't think he could face Maddy right now without getting into another argument.

Maddy was actually relieved when Seth didn't come back into the bedroom because she didn't have the energy to fight with him again. In all honesty she had let Tyler stay up hoping he would fall asleep in the bed so she wouldn't have to face Seth alone. She decided that she was going to go to sleep before he came back in the bedroom. She put her phone down on the nightstand and turned off the lights and drifted off to sleep. It has been awhile and Seth was tired and decided to go to bed he went into the bedroom saw that Maddy was asleep so he went and got in the shower. He came back in the bedroom pulled on some boxers and went to check on Tyler and he was still sleeping peacefully so he went back to the bedroom. He saw that Maddy's phone was blinking with a message light and He looked over and saw that she was asleep so he went over and picked it up. When he saw the messages from Randy and his heart stopped, he felt like he couldn't breathe and his world was crashing down around him.


	4. Chapter 4

Faithfully 4:

 **Thank You all for the comments it helps me know if I am doing a good job. Let me know what you think is going to happen next**

Seth couldn't believe his eyes; his wife was having an affair and with somebody that he had trusted. He had known Randy longer than he had known his wife. He laid the phone down and made his way to the living room sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He grabbed his phone and called Dean he knew he would still be awake.

"Dude, what's up?" Dean asked as he saw that it was Seth.

"She is cheating on me" Seth said in a shaky voice.

"What?" Dean asked as he looked over at Renee with a puzzled look on his face.

"I caught her she is having an affair" Seth replied as he walked out to the sunroom and looked out the windows.

"Who is having an affair? Maddy?" Dean asked as Renee was looking at him weird and he put his hands up in the air.

"Yes, I saw the messages on her phone" Seth replied as he felt the tears about to fall down his cheeks.

"Have you talked to her?" Dean asked as he got up from the couch and waked into the kitchen to get another drink he thought he was going to need one.

"No she is asleep" Seth said as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Maybe it's just a misunderstanding "Dean said with a glimmer of hope for his best friend.

"I wish it was dude, I wish it was" Seth replied.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked as he stared out his kitchen window into the Vegas Night.

"I don't know, how could she do this to me and with Randy?" Seth asked lowly

"Isn't that the Cross Fit guy?" Dean asked as he took a drink of his jack and coke zero

"Yeah, I've known him longer than I have known Maddy, how long have they been cheating behind my back?" Seth asked as he ran his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry man, I know this hurts" Dean replied.

"You have no idea" Seth said as he stared out the window into the night.

Seth had finally fallen asleep on the couch he didn't want to go and sleep next to the woman who was cheating on him.

Maddy woke up and realized that Seth was not in bed and that apparently he hadn't come to bed at all last night. She got up and went to check on Tyler who was still asleep so she went down the hall and checked and Seth wasn't in the office so she walked into the living room and saw that he was asleep on the couch with a couple of empty beer bottles on the coffee table. He must have really been pissed because he never drank more than one at night. She decided to go back to the bedroom and take a shower because Tyler would be waking up soon. Once out of the shower and dressed she went into Tyler's room and saw that he was awake and playing in his bed.

"Good Morning Ty" she said as she went over to this bed and kissed him on the head.

"Morning Mommy" Tyler said as he stretched his arms up for her to take him out of the bed. They had a guard rail on the toddler bed because he had a habit of getting out of bed at night by himself.

"Did you sleep well last night?" she asked as she took him out of the bed and took him over to his dresser to pick out his clothes for the day.

"I good" Tyler replied as she started to change him for the day.

"We are going to go out for breakfast and then to the gym because Daddy is still asleep" Maddy said to him.

"Daddy go with us?" Tyler asked his Mommy.

"Not this time baby" Maddy replied as she had finished changing him and was putting his shoes on.

"I want daddy" Tyler said as his bottom lip began to quiver.

"You can see daddy later" Maddy said as she picked him up and put him on her hip as she grabbed his backpack and went to the kitchen to put a sippy cup and some snacks in it.

"Daddy" Tyler cried as they were in the kitchen and sat him in his booster seat.

"Shh Tyler, daddy is asleep" Maddy said quietly to Tyler.

Seth woke up when he heard Tyler crying and sat up on the couch to see his little boy sitting in his booster seat already dressed.

"What's wrong Champ?" Seth asked as he walked over to where Tyler was and took him out of the booster seat. He saw Maddy packing his backpack.

"I stay with you" Tyler said as he hugged Seth's neck tightly.

"Hold on a second Champ" Seth said as he rocked the little boy in his arms and walked over to where Maddy was in the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a frustrated tone.

"I was going to take him out to breakfast and then to the gym" Maddy replied.

"You are not taking him anywhere and especially to the gym" Seth said angrily as he held on to Tyler a little tighter.

"Why can't I take him to the gym?" Maddy asked with a look of concern.

"My son is not going to be around you and Randy" Seth replied through gritted teeth.

"I can't believe you are still upset because we went to lunch together, grow up Seth" Maddy replied as she went to take Tyler from Seth.

"I said you aren't taking my son anywhere" Seth replied as he moved away from Maddy.

"Fine, stay here with him I'm going to the gym" Maddy said as she went to grab her keys.

"Is Randy going to be there?" Seth asked hatefully

"Probably he works there" Maddy replied.

"How long have you been sleeping with him Mads?" Seth asked as he looked down and Tyler had relaxed in his arms but now had a hold on to his t-shirt.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Maddy asked with a shocked look on her face, her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel it in her ears.

"No yell" Tyler said as he tensed up again in Seth's arms.

"I'm sorry baby" Maddy said as she walked over to rub his back and Seth walked away.

"You want Daddy to call Papa and see if he can come over this morning?" Seth asked Tyler.

"Don't you dare try and turn my son against me Seth and we don't need to drag your dad into this either. " Maddy said angrily.

"I'm not dragging my dad into anything but Tyler doesn't need to hear us talking about you and Randy" Seth said as he walked towards his office to call his dad.

Seth had Tyler sitting on his lap at the table eating some Cheerios and a banana, his dad was on his way to the house. "Papa is going to take you to the park ok Champ" Seth said to Tyler who just nodded his head.

"You go daddy?" Tyler asked as he took a bite of the Cheerios.

"Not this time baby boy, you will have fun with Papa then I bet after the park he will take you for some ice cream" Seth said as Maddy brought over Tyler's sippy cup and gave it to him and smiled and kissed him on the head.

"Be good for Papa today ok "Maddy said as she walked back towards the kitchen and grabbed her protein shake she had just made and started drinking it.

"Do you want one?" she asked Seth who shook his head no.

Michael Rollins was actually Seth's Step Dad but he had always been Seth's dad ever since he was just a baby and never treated him any different than he did Seth's brother Brandon.

"Papa" Tyler said as Michael came in the house with a big smile.

"There is my big boy" Michael said as he went over and picked Tyler up from Set's lap.

"Thanks for coming over Dad" Seth said with a smile.

"No problem I love any chance I get to spend some time with my grandson" Michael replied as he shifted Tyler in his arms.

"Here is his backpack, it has a sippy cup and some snacks, plus a pull up and an extra pair of clothes" Maddy said as she gave her father in law the backpack.

"Daddy said we get Ice Cream" Tyler said as he clapped his hands.

"Your daddy loves his ice cream" Michael said with a big smile.

"Bring daddy back some chocolate chip ok" Seth said as he kissed Tyler on the head.

"Daddy is spoiled" Maddy said as she kissed Tyler.

"I'll call you when we are done and if you're not then I will take him to my house for his nap" Michael said as he headed out the door.

"Thanks again Dad" Seth said as he walked them to the door and waved bye to them.

Maddy walked over to the couch and sat down bracing herself for the conversation that was about to begin.

Seth took his coffee and sat down in the chair next to the couch and took a deep breath and looked over at the woman he thought he knew they had spent 6 almost 7 years together.

'How long have you been screwing Randy?" Seth asked as he gripped the coffee cup.

"Who says that I am?" Maddy replied as she tried to slow her heart rate so she doesn't make herself have an anxiety attack

"I saw your phone Maddy, I saw the messages I know what you two have been doing" Colby replied angrily.

"Why did you have my phone?" Maddy asked irritated she felt like she was going to be sick at any moment.

"It was buzzing last night when I got out of the shower and you were asleep, so I went to check to see who it was, it has never bothered you before but I know why it does now" Seth said as he ran his fingers through this hair.

"You want me to believe that you have been faithful this whole time we have been together, I know how much you like sex Seth and once or twice a week isn't enough for you" Maddy said in a hateful tone.

''Yes I have been faithful because you see when I made my vows it was to be faithful not to screw somebody's friend when I got lonely" Seth replied.

"What was I supposed to do Seth, you are home one to two days a week and when you're here you're not really here. I am second to Tyler then to Black and Brave and yes damn it I get lonely" Maddy said as her voice got louder.

"Our son is my number one priority, I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings and yes I spend time at Black and Brave I am trying to provide for our family the best way I know how" Seth replied as he got up and walked over to the sunroom to look out the window.

"How long have you been cheating on me and why Randy?" Seth asked.

"It just happened we didn't plan on it " Maddy said as she walked over to the window and stood next to Seth.

"How long?" Seth asked softly

"A couple of months, not long "Maddy replied.

"Is that why you put Tyler in Mother's Day out?" Seth asked as he took a drink of his coffee

"No I needed a break so I could go to work at the gym without him" Maddy said as she looked over at Seth and could see the hurt etched on his face.

"Why now, it was never a problem before" Seth replied

"Because he is older now and he needs to be around kids his age not in some damn gym all the time" Maddy replied.

"Have you screwed him in my house?" Seth asked angrily

"No" Maddy replied as she tried to touch Seth and he moved away.

"I want you to get your stuff and get the hell out of my house" Seth said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Your house, this is our house?" Maddy replied.

"No, this is my house, I paid for it" Seth said as he poured some more coffee he was trying to keep himself calm and not break down in tears in front of his wife.

"I will go and pack a bag for me and Tyler" Maddy replied as she headed towards his bedroom.

"You are not taking my son anywhere" Seth said as he followed her.

"You can't stop me Seth, he is my son too and you have to leave tomorrow for work" Maddy turned around and replied.

"I can and I will stop you, Maddy you should have thought about that when you were sleeping with your co-worker and my friend" Seth said with a smirk.

"Why are you going to use Tyler against me?" Maddy asked in a frustrated tone.

"I'm not I'm just making sure that he is taking care of and things remain as normal for him as possible, I am calling an attorney today and I have already talked to Hunter and he has given me a few days off to get things worked out." Seth told Maddy who had a stunned look on her face.

"You actually are going to try and take my son away from me, you bastard" Maddy replied.

"I'm not the one who broke our marriage vows" Seth said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Come on baby, I'm sure we can work this out rationally without involving lawyers" Maddy said softly as she went to touch Seth on the arm.

"I can't deal with you right now, all I see is you screwing Randy" Seth said as he walked away and to the office.

Maddy went to the bedroom and started packing a bag she knew that Seth was upset and she hoped that a day or two would help him clear his head and think rationally. She never intended on this thing with Randy becoming serious, she never intended on leaving Seth they had been together 7 years they were a family. She had called her best friend Kelly and she said that she could stay with her for a few days. Tears were now running down her face as she walked past Tyler's bedroom she took one of his blankets and packed it in her bag so she could feel close to him at night. She couldn't believe that Seth was actually going to try and take him from her. She was his mother she is the one that took care of him 24/7 while Seth was on the road.

Seth was sitting in the office making a list of people to call and some other things when he looked up and saw Maddy in Tyler's room. He knew that she loved Tyler but he could not take the chance of letting Maddy have him around Randy, his son was too young to understand what was going on and he didn't want him confused any more than he already was. This was Tyler's home and he was going to make sure that it stayed that way.

"I'm going to be over at Kelly's if you need me you can call me or text me. I will face time Tyler when he gets home and when it's time for bed. You are going to see what it takes to be a full time parent for the first time in your life" Maddy said.

"I will make sure that you can talk to him I'm not going to keep you from him Mads, you are his mom but I am going to make sure that his whole world is not turned upside down because you can't keep your pants on" Seth replied.

"What happens between you and me Seth should not affect Tyler, he has nothing to do with this" Maddy said.

"That's what I'm going to make sure happens" Seth replied with a very tired look on his face.

Seth decided that he was going to go to the Cross Fit gym to see if he could find Randy, he had to know what happened between him and Maddy. He pulled up and didn't see Maddy's SUV so he parked and went inside. He looked over and saw that Randy was working out so he walked over and tapped him on the shoulder and Randy took his ear buds out.

"We need to go next door and talk" Seth said as he pointed to Black and Brave.

Randy just nodded and got his towel and wiped off his face and got his water and followed Seth.

Seth sat down on the edge of the ring and took a deep breath before he spoke "What happened between you and Maddy?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen man, I promise it just happened" Randy replied.

"Who started it?" Seth asked as he looked down at the floor.

"I don't know I think we both just did it without thinking about it" Randy said as he tried not to look Seth in the eye.

"How could you man, you were the one who introduced us" Seth asked with a hurt look on his face.

"I know and I feel guilty as hell, we both were lonely you know that my engagement to Sarah had just ended and Maddy was lonely and like I said it just happened it wasn't planned" Randy explained.

"You should feel guilty, I should kick your ass right now, the woman I have been with for the past 7 years who is my wife and the mother of my son is now screwing one of my friends" Seth said as he jumped off the apron.

"Go ahead and hit me if it will make you feel better" Randy replied.

"I'm not going to hit you but I'm going to tell you to stay away from my son and if you don't then trust me you will regret it, as for Maddy she is an adult and if she wants to throw away our marriage then that's up to her" Seth said as he walked away and left Randy standing there.

Seth had gone and picked up Tyler from his dad's and they were at home and he was cooking some Mac and Cheese for dinner for him.

"Where is Mommy?" Tyler asked as he was playing with his trucks on the kitchen floor.

"She is spending the night with Kelly, she is going to call you later ok" Seth replied as he stirred the mac and cheese. He then went to the freezer and took out one of his frozen meals that he has made for him and put it in the microwave.

"Mommy, come home?" Tyler asked as he toddled over to where Seth was in the kitchen.

"We will see Mommy tomorrow ok Champ" Seth said as he picked Tyler up and hugged him.

Seth put Tyler in his booster seat and gave him his Mac and Cheese along with an orange that he had peeled for him into pieces and gave him his sippy cup.

"Eat your food, then you have to take a bath" Seth said as she sat down at the table next to Tyler with his food and a diet coke.

"No bath" Tyler said as he shook his head no.

"I'm sorry dude but you have to take a bath" Seth replied with a smile.

While they were eating dinner Seth's phone buzzed and he got up because it was on the island and saw that it was Maddy trying to face time him.

"Hi, can I talk to Tyler please" she asked softly.

"Sure, we are eating dinner" Seth said as he took the phone over to the table and put it to where Tyler could see his mommy on the screen.

"Hi baby" Maddy said to Tyler.

"Hi, Mommy" Tyler said as he waved he was used to Face Time because Seth did it with him multiple times a day when he was on the road.

"Are you eating for daddy?" Maddy asked trying to keep a brave face on for her little boy.

Tyler shook his head yes "Did you have fun with Papa at the park?" she asked.

"We side on side and swing" Tyler said with a huge smile.

"I know you like to slide baby, I'm glad you had fun" Maddy said as she was almost in tears. Seth could hear in her voice that she was getting upset so he thought it was time to talk to Maddy.

"Tell Mommy you love her and blow her kisses" Seth said to Tyler.

"Luv you Mommy" Tyler said as he blew her kisses.

Seth then turned the phone to him and saw that Maddy's eyes were filling with tears. "I will have him call you before he goes to bed".

"Thanks and I love you" Maddy replied. Seth didn't say anything he just nodded his head and turned off the phone.

After dinner Seth put the dishes in the dishwasher and gave Tyler his bath and had gotten his pj's on. They were playing in Tyler's room with his wrestling ring and his wrestlers when his phone buzzed. He looked down and saw that it was a text from Dean.

"Hey dude" Seth texted back.

"How's it going?" Dean replied.

"I'm hanging in" Seth texted.

"Did you talk to Maddy? Dean texted.

"Yeah, she admitted it and I kicked her ass out" Seth replied.

"Holy shit" Dean texted.

"Paul gave me this weekend off to deal with it all and I called a lawyer and I have an appt tomorrow" Seth texted back.

"Where is Tyler?" Dean asked.

"At home with me, I'm not going to let Maddy take him away from me" Seth texted.

"How are you going to do that and be on the road?" Dean replied.

"I'm working on that; I'm going to need help bro" Seth texted.

"Renee and I will do whatever it takes bro" Dean replied.

Seth was sitting on the couch with Tyler next to him drinking his sippy cup as they are watching Smackdown on the TV.

"D" Tyler says with excitement as Dean appears on the TV.

"I know you love your Uncle Dean and he loves you too Champ" Seth said as he looked down at the little boy who he loved so much. How was his son going to cope with all of the change that was about to happen to him and his family? How was he going to arrange to take care of him and still be on the road? He didn't know how long he had been in his thoughts but he looked down and saw that Tyler had fallen asleep. He took the sippy cup out of Tyler's hands and placed it on the table and stood up and picked up Tyler and carried him to his bedroom. He placed the little boy in his bed covered him up and kissed him on the head. "Sweet dreams son I love you" Seth said he then turned on the little lamp by the bed and walked back to the living room. He picked up his tablet and started playing a game while he finished watching Smackdown.


	6. Faithfully 6

Faithfully 6:

 **A/N Let me know what you think should happen! Thanks for all of the comments please keep them coming.**

It had been a couple of weeks since Seth had gone to an attorney to set up a visitation schedule since he filed Divorce papers from Maddy. He had taken Tyler with him on the road and with the help of Dean and Renee they had managed. Maddy would come over on the days off and stay with Tyler at the house during the day and put him to bed then Seth would come home. It wasn't ideal but they were making the best of the situation and the rules were that Maddy couldn't take him to the gym or around Randy. She had moved in with Randy after a week with Kelly, because she knew it was over with Seth. She had apologized over and over for Randy and Seth was not listening. He said he could not trust her anymore and without trust they could not have a marriage. They were in mediation for divorce and all he asked for was Sole Custody of Tyler and the house. He said he would provide a settlement for Maddy and he was not asking for child support that he would support his son. Maddy had also filed for Sole Custody saying that Seth was not home enough to raise Tyler and she was asking for child support and the house.

"Daddy, I go in ring?" Tyler asked Seth as they were in the arena down by the ring.

"In just a second Champ, daddy is going over his match with Uncle Roman" Seth told Tyler.

Tyler was not happy because his daddy told him no and he wanted to go in the ring so he started to climb the stairs. He got to the top one and was almost to the ring apron when Seth looked over and saw him. "Tyler Alexander Rollins, I told you not to go up there" Seth said as picked up Tyler from the steps.

"I sorry" Tyler said as he laid his head down on Seth's shoulder.

"Tyler, you know better than to climb in the ring by yourself you could get hurt" Seth said as he shifted Tyler to his hip.

"Wanna go with Uncle RO to get a snack" Roman said as he took Tyler from Seth who looked aggravated.

"I have to work out a better plan for him because this is not fair to him or me" Seth said as he rubbed his face with his hands.

Roman was in catering with Tyler who was eating some grapes and strawberries that had been cut up. Dean came up to their table "D" Tyler clapped his hands excitedly.

"How is my big boy" Dean says as he walks over and ruffles the little's boy's hair.

"I good" Tyler replied as he stuffed his face with the grapes.

"Where is Seth?" Dean asked as he sat down next to Tyler and was pretending to eat one of his grapes.

"He had to call his lawyer apparently Maddy is raising a stink because she won't get to see Tyler this week" Roman replied.

"She is being a bitch" Dean said as he covered Tyler's ears.

"We are going to have to help him work out something, he can't keep little man here on the road all the time" Roman said as he gave Tyler his sippy cup.

"Do you think he has a legitimate shot at keeping him from her?" Dean asked as he noticed the little boy was done and was getting fidgety. Dean set Tyler down on his lap and gave him his phone to play with.

"I think so, I mean she is living with another man" Roman replied as he picked up Tyler's plate and got up to put it in the trash.

"It will kill him if he loses custody" Dean said as he looked down at the little boy sitting in his lap.

"I'll take him back to the dressing room and let Renee watch him while we go to the production meeting" Dean said as he picked Tyler up and headed back to the dressing room.

"I go see Daddy?" Tyler asked Dean as he texted Renee and asked her to meet him in the locker room.

"You can see Daddy in a little while you're going to go play with Aunt Renee first". Dean explained to Tyler.

Roman texted Seth and told him that Tyler was with Renee and he would meet him at the production meeting.

Seth walked in and saw Roman sitting next to Dean and Jimmy and Jey Uso. He walked over and sat down next to Roman and let out a big sigh.

"Everything ok uce?" Roman asked.

"I'm just tired of this shit" Seth replied.

"What has she done now?" Roman asked as he took a drink of his water.

"She is threatening to take me to court because she didn't get to see him this week since I had some media appearances and we didn't go home. Seth replied.

"Uce, you have to talk to Hunter and see if you can work out a schedule of some sort so you can be home more" Roman said.

"I can't lose him Rome he is all I have left" Seth said as she put his head in his hands.

"You won't Seth, we won't let that happen" Roman replied as he slapped him on the back.

Renee was walking around backstage with Tyler trying to get some of his energy out so he would take a nap. "Did Uncle Dean give you any sugar baby boy?" Renee asked Tyler

"No cookies" Tyler said with an innocent look.

"Tyler, did Uncle D give you cookies?" Renee asked with a smile.

"No, D said secret" Tyler replied with his finger on his mouth.

"Uncle Dean is in trouble" Renee said with a laugh.

Seth found Renee walking around backstage with Tyler "Let me guess, Dean gave him sugar".

"No Cookies" Tyler said as she shook his head no.

"It's their secret" Renee said with a smirk.

"Come on champ, let's go get your sippy cup and blanket" Seth said as he took the little boy's hand and headed towards the dressing room.

Seth had Tyler finally asleep on the couch in the dressing room covered up with his blanket sucking on his fingers. He had his routine while on the road down to a science when he woke up from his nap they would go down to catering for dinner then it would be time to start the show. He had a team of helpers that included Dean, Renee, Roman and Paige who would help him with Tyler during the show and Stephanie even helped out some backstage when she could.


	7. Chapter 7

Faithfully 7:

It had been a long week and Seth and Tyler were finally home and now the real fun was to begin. Tyler was going to spend his first night with Maddy in a couple of weeks. She was going to take him to her place because Randy was out of town at a Cross Fit Competition.

"Ok Champ you are going to go and spend the night at Mommy's house tonight" Seth said as he was packing an overnight bag for Tyler.

"You go wif me daddy?" Tyler asked as he was playing with some toys in his room.

"I am going to take you there but daddy isn't going to stay" Seth said to Tyler as he finished packing his bag with his favorite blanket and is little Chicago bears stuffed animal.

Seth took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he parked the car and got Tyler out of his car seat. He then grabbed his bag and took Tyler's hand and knocked on the door. Maddy opened it with a big smile

"Hi baby boy" she said as she went to take Tyler's hand and lead him inside but he wasn't too sure he wanted to go inside.

"It's ok Champ" Seth said as he walked inside with Tyler who lifted his arms up for Seth to pick him up. Seth put down the bag on the floor and picked Tyler up.

"You and Mommy are going to have fun tonight and daddy will come and get you in the morning" Seth said as he kissed Tyler on the head.

"You stay daddy" Tyler said as he laid his head down on his shoulder.

"Tyler, come with me and Mommy has a treat for you" Maddy said as she went to take him from Seth.

"I bet Mommy has some Ice Cream" Seth said trying to make the transition

"I have pizza and Ice cream" Maddy said with a big smile.

"I'm going to be at the gym then I will be at Black and Brave if you need me" Seth said as he kissed Tyler on the head.

"We will be fine, I am his mother" Maddy replied with a sarcastic tone.

"This is a new place for him and he doesn't understand what is going on so please try and remember that" Seth said.

"I'm not the one who chose to leave" Maddy replied.

Seth ignored the comment and tried to keep his cool "Be good for Mommy and I will call you before bed time ok Champ" Seth said as he kissed Tyler one last time.

"Oh, where is he going to sleep?" Seth asked as it was only a one bedroom apt that Randy had when she moved in with him.

"He is going to sleep with me for tonight" Maddy replied.

"Are you going to be staying here or getting a place of your own?" Seth asked.

"It depends on what the judge says about our house" Maddy said as she put Tyler down on the floor.

"I would suggest you go looking for a place of your own because you aren't getting my house" Seth replied in an angry tone.

"That house belong to the both of us and it's our son's home so we will see" Maddy said as Seth decided this was not the time or place to get into an argument with her.

"I will face time him tonight at bedtime" Seth said as he waved by to Tyler and walked out the door.

He had just finished his cross fit work out and was drinking his protein shake when he walked over to Black and Brave for that nights class.

"You look exhausted bro" Marek said as Seth sat down on the ring apron.

"This shit with Maddy is wearing me out" Seth replied as he finished his protein drink.

"Is that where Tyler is tonight?" Marek asked.

"Yes, Randy is out of town so I told her that he could spend the night there, she raised hell about us being gone all week so I had to compromise" Seth said as he wiped his face with a towel.

"How is that going with being on the road with him?" Marek asked as he took a drink of his water.

"We are getting used to the routine Dean and Renee have helped out a lot, even Roman with him at the arena" Seth replied as he got up and walked over to the cooler and got a water bottle out.

"You know if you ever need help with him me and Cassie are always here to help" Marek said with a smile.

"I know bro and I appreciate it, you help so much with Black and Brave we couldn't do it without you" Seth replied with a small smile.

Maddie had given Tyler pizza and ice cream now she had just gotten him out of the bathtub and gotten his pj's on him when her phone started to buzz. She looked and saw that it was Randy so she grabbed it.

"Hey baby" Maddy answered.

"How are things going?" Randy asked

"Good, I just got him out of the bathtub and his pj's on so he is now playing on the tablet" Maddy replied.

"How did it go with Seth?" Randy asked out of curiosity.

"Ok I guess he wants me to start looking for a house of my own" Maddy replied in an irritated tone.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea I mean, I love you staying with me but my apt is not big enough for all 3 of us" Randy said.

"We can discuss it later ok baby" Maddy said as she looked over at Tyler and knew that she had to start making some difficult decisions when it came to him and their future.

She looked down at her phone and saw that Seth was trying to face time her so she told Randy she would have to call him back.

She texted Seth and told him that he could try again that she didn't see the first attempt because she wasn't near her phone. She didn't want to tell him that she was on the phone with Randy.

"Are you ready for bed baby boy?" Maddy asked Tyler who was playing on the tablet.

"No, I talk to daddy first" Tyler looked up from the Ipad.

"How about we go in the bedroom and put on a movie and then I'm sure that daddy will call" Maddy said as she took the tablet away from Tyler. He didn't like that and started to pitch a fit and said "No, Mine I talk to daddy" Tyler said as he wouldn't get the tablet to Maddy.

"Tyler Rollins, you do not tell me no" Maddy said in an angry tone as she put the ipad up and picked up Tyler and put him on the chair for a time out.

"No, my daddy" Tyler said as he was trying to get down from the chair.

"Yes, you are in time out" Maddy replied as she put him back in the chair.

"I want daddy" Tyler cried.

"I'm sorry but you have Mommy tonight, daddy is at the gym" Maddy said as she saw her phone beeping it was Seth.

"Hi" she said as she saw that he was at Black and Brave and Tyler was crying "I want daddy"

"What's wrong with Tyler?" He asked as he heard him crying.

"He is in time out so he is not happy with me" Maddy replied

"What did he do?" Seth asked

"He said no to me" Maddy replied

"Ok, about what?" Seth asked annoyed that she would put him in time out for a simple no.

"It doesn't matter, I put him in time out and he is going to obey me" Maddy replied.

"Let me talk to him" Seth said as he walked away from the students in the ring.

"I can handle this Seth" Maddy replied

"I didn't say you couldn't but I want to talk to my son" Seth said as he was getting frustrated.

"Don't tell him he can get out of time out" Maddy said as she walked over to Tyler.

"Hey Champ, what's the matter" Seth asked as Maddy handed him the phone

"I want you daddy" Tyler cried as he saw his daddy on the phone.

"Daddy will come and get you in the morning Ty, so I need you to calm down ok " Seth said as his heart was breaking seeing his little boy upset and he couldn't be there to comfort him.

"Daddy" Tyler continued to cry and now he was hiccupping from being upset.

"Tyler, look at daddy, I want you to quit crying for me please. It's bedtime and then in the morning when you wake up daddy will be there ok" Seth said.

"Tell daddy night ok baby" Maddy said as she started to take the phone away from Tyler and he wouldn't give it to her.

"No, my daddy no go" Tyler was now really upset with Maddy she took the phone away from Tyler and he was almost in a panic.

"Tyler Alexander Rollins, stop it now" Maddy replied in a very harsh tone as she turned the phone off.

Seth could not stand to see his little boy so upset and Maddy not trying to comfort him so he told Marek that he was going to go and check on Tyler.

Maddy had taken Tyler and put him in the bed and turned on a movie but he was still crying softly and hiccupping and asking for his daddy. "He will be here in the morning son" she kissed him good night and went back into the living room texting Randy when she heard a knock on the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked irritated.

"I came to check on my son, where is he?" Seth asked as he walked into the living room as he heard the soft Cries from Tyler.

"He is in the bedroom and this is my night not yours" Maddy replied.

"If I see that he is ok then I will leave him but if he is still upset then he is going with me, I'm not going to have him upset. He is dealing with too much right now Maddy with all of the changes, he is 2 and doesn't understand what is going on" Seth said as he heard Tyler crying and saw him come running down the hallway into the living room.

"Daddy" Tyler said as he held up his arms for him to pick him up.

"It's ok Champ, daddy's here" Seth said as he hugged him tightly to his chest and rubbed his back.

"Go wif you" Tyler said in between the cries as he hugged on to Seth's neck for dear life.

"Shh, you have to stop crying and calm down and daddy will take you home" Seth said in a soothing tone to Tyler as he continued to rub his back.

"Seth, you can't just come in here and take him because you don't like the way I disciplined him" Maddy said in an aggravated voice.

"I can and I will, I am not having my son so upset that he is squeezing me so tight asking me to go home" Seth replied.

"Why did you just leave him in the bedroom crying?" Seth asked as he rocked Tyler in his arms.

"Because he wouldn't stop and I'm not going to baby him like you do" Maddy replied.

"He is 2 Maddy, he is confused and you have more patience and understanding with him" Seth said in a frustrated voice.

"I am going to call my lawyer in the morning" Maddy said as she went to gather up Tyler's things.

"You do what you have to do and I will do what I know is best for my son" Seth replied as he looked down and Tyler's cries were now gone as he clung to his daddy.


	8. Chapter 8

Faithfully 8:

 **Thank You so much for reading my story, I hope that you are enjoying it! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!**

Seth was worried about Tyler he had been very clingy to him the past couple of days he couldn't get out of Tyler's sight without him panicking. Tyler had been waking up in the middle of the night calling out for Seth and he would have to go in his room to calm him down and eventually the past two nights he just took him in his room for the rest of the night. They were on the plane on their way to some house shows and then to RAW/Smackdown. Tyler was sitting next to Seth eating some goldfish crackers in a snack cup that Seth had brought him and he was holding the IPAD so Tyler could watch the CARS Movie on it. He leaned his head back on the headrest to close his eyes for just a minute. He didn't know how long he had been asleep but he felt Tyler shaking his arm.

"Daddy, movie gone" Tyler said as Seth slowly opened his eyes.

"It's almost time to land champ let's put the IPad in its case and go potty before we land" Seth said as he put the Ipad in its bag and put it on the extra seat. He then took Tyler back to the bathroom to have him potty before they landed.

They had arrived at the arena and Seth knew he needed to find Hunter as soon as he could to talk to him about his schedule. He looked down at his little boy that was holding his hand with his little backpack on his back and smiled, he loved his son with all of his heart and was going to do everything in his power to make sure that he was ok and do what was best for him. He saw Paige as they were walking to the dressing room to put their stuff down before they headed to catering for lunch.

"Love your sidekick there Champ" Paige says with a smile as she waves at Tyler.

"I'm pretty partial to him myself" Seth replied with a smile.

"Are you headed catering?" Paige asked

"After I drop off our stuff in the dressing room" Seth replied with a smile.

"I will take him and save you a seat if you want me too?" Paige said with a smile.

"Thanks for the offer but we are meeting Dean and Renee, maybe next time" Seth replied he knew she was trying to be nice and help but he didn't want to cause any stress to Tyler.

"No problem" Paige said as she headed towards catering.

"Go see D" Tyler asked excitedly

"Yes were going to see Uncle Dean and Aunt Renee" Seth smiled as they walked down the corridors.

Seth walked into catering carrying Tyler and looked around and saw Dean talking to Roman at a table and walked over to where they were.

"D and Ro" Tyler said as he clapped his hands as Seth put him down and he toddled over to the table.

"What's up little man?" Roman asked as he picked him up and sat him on his lap.

"I good" Tyler said as he looked over to make sure that his daddy was close by.

"Where's Renee?" Seth asked as he sat down at the table next to Dean.

"She wasn't feeling good so she stayed back at the hotel" Dean replied.

"There goes my babysitter for tonight" Seth said as he wiped his hands with his face.

"I'll watch little dude while you are in the ring" Dean said with a smile as he started to tickle Tyler and he was giggling.

"Thanks bro, it has been a long couple of days and I'm glad just to hear him laugh" Seth replied with a tired smile.

"Dean told me what happened with M, what did the lawyer say?" Roman asked as he gave Tyler over to Dean to hold.

"He said that I couldn't get into any trouble because the visitation agreement says that he is not to have any overnights with Maddy unless it's at our house. I was trying to be a good person and compromise because we were gone all week but I'm not going to let her upset him like she did" Seth said as he looked over at Tyler who was putting up his hands like he was boxing with Dean.

"What was she thinking?" Roman asked as he shook his head.

"Hell if I know what she thinks or does anymore" Seth replied.

"Did Jo Jo or Jackson ever have issues with you being on the road so much?" Seth asked Roman as he saw that Tyler was looking over at him making sure he was still there.

"Jo Jo did at first but with Jackson not really because I've always been on the road since he was born" Roman replied.

"Tyler has been super clingy lately and won't let me out of his sight, he has never done that before" Seth replied as he wiped his face with his hands.

"He is going through a lot Uce, I know you are doing your best and you are doing a great job but his little world has changed and you are the only constant thing he knows right now" Roman explained.

"I'm trying my best Ro I hope I'm doing the right thing" Seth replied with a very tired look.

"You are a great dad and don't let what Maddy did make you think otherwise" Roman said as he looked over at Tyler as Dean was making funny faces and the little boy was laughing at Dean.

"Dean is about on his level" Seth laughed.

"I heard that" Dean laughed as Tyler was now sticking his tongue out at Dean.

"Don't teach him that" Seth said as he shook his head.

It was time for the show to start and Seth didn't know how Tyler was going to react when it was time for his match. He knew that Dean could take care of him but he didn't know how Tyler was going to handle not being with him. They were backstage watching the matches on a monitor when Dean walked up he had just gotten out of the shower and his hair was still wet and he had on track pants and a Ambrose Asalym t-shirt. Seth had on his black pants no shirt and his hair was wet holding Tyler on his hip who was drinking from his sippy cup with his head on Seth's shoulder.

"Ready to watch daddy wrestle Uncle Ro and the Uso's?" Dean asked with a big smile as he went to take Tyler from Seth but the little boy shook his head no and clung to Seth.

"Champ, daddy has to go down to the ring but you can watch me on the TV with Uncle D ok" Seth said as he kissed Tyler on the head and gave him to Dean.

"I go Daddy" Tyler said as his bottom lip quivered.

"You can't go with Daddy this time Champ, I will be back in a minute I promise" Seth said as he ran his hands through Tyler's brown curls.

"Go on dude, I've got this" Dean said as he motioned to Seth.


	9. Chapter 9

Faithfully 9:

 **A/N Thanks for all of the reviews it helps me to keep going! Keep them coming!**

Maddy knew that she had to make some changes before she went to court for the custody hearing. Her attorney had informed her that it was not likely that she was going to get sole custody that she should consider joint custody. He also told her that she had a decent shot at the house but not to get her hopes up and to consider another housing option as a backup. She told Randy that they needed to sit down and discuss their options because she knew that she could not live in the apartment she had to get a bigger place. She still had to see Tyler at their house because Seth said that was where Tyler was comfortable. She had noticed that Tyler was very clingy to Seth and didn't want him to leave the house when she was there. Tyler had never acted that way before he was used to Seth traveling and being at Black and Brave. She never intended for any of this to cause problems with Tyler she knew he was only 2 but did she didn't realize what an effect it would have on him. She always though that Seth would never leave her or Tyler but she never thought she would end up falling out of love with him either.

She was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine looking at her tablet waiting on Randy to get home with their dinner. He came in with some Chinese it was their cheat day so that was what she was in the mood for dinner.

"That smells good sweetie" she said as she took the cartons out and grabbed two plates and started dishing out the food.

"I know I wanted to dig in on the way home" Randy laughed.

They sat down at the couch and started to eat they were going to watch a movie on Netflex, "I talked to my attorney today" Maddy said as she took a bite of her fried rice.

"About what?" Randy asked.

"Custody, living arrangements he seems to think I need to get a place of my own before the hearing" Maddy replied.

"I think that's a great idea, you know there are two bedroom apts available in this building" Randy said with a smile.

"Sounds like a good idea we do need a bigger place a bedroom for Tyler" Maddy said as she took a drink of her beer.

"Whoa, I didn't say I was moving" Randy held up his hands.

"Why not?" Maddy asked as her heart was now racing.

"Maddy, I just got out of a bad relationship, you are in the middle of a divorce, I let you move in until you could find a place of your own, I'm not ready to be a parent or to have kids and you have Tyler" Randy said as he took a drink of his water.

"You are just now telling me this?" Maddy asked angrily.

"You knew when we got together that I was not looking for anything serious or long term" Randy replied.

"What in the hell do you think we have been doing then?" Maddy asked as she put down her food and got up from the couch.

"Having fun" Randy said he knew this was hard on Maddy but he had to do this for her best interest. He loved her but knew that living with him was only going to hurt her in the long run in the divorce so this was the only way he knew how to help her.

"I cheated on my husband, I am fighting not to lose my son and you think that this is fun?" Maddy said with tears in rolling down her face.

"We both knew what we were doing to Seth when we started so don't play that guilt game with me" Randy replied. It was taking all he had in him not to rush to her and hold her and tell her that everything was going to be ok. He owed this to her and to Seth who he considered to be a friend until now.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Maddy said as she ran towards the bathroom.

"You can stay here tonight, I'm going over to my mom's" Randy yelled as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Maddy wiped her mouth off and looked at herself in the mirror with tears running down her face what had she done to mess up her life.

Seth was at Black and Brave and was in the ring with one of the students and Tyler was running around the ring.

"Tyler be careful or you're going to fall" Marek told him as he watched him fun.

Just as Marek told him to be careful Tyler tripped and fell down face first onto the floor and a blood curdling scream came out.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" Seth yelled out as he hopped out of the ring and ran over to where Tyler had fallen and picked him up and blood was gushing from his face. Seth was looking him over trying to find out where the blood was coming from when he took his shirt and wiped the blood and saw that it was coming from his lip that was busted open. Marek ran over with a towel and Seth put it up to Tyler's lip and was trying to calm his son down. Seth was freaking out on the inside but didn't want Tyler to see him upset.

"Can you get an ice pack so I can see if he needs stitches" Seth asked one of the boys as he held the blood soaked towel to Tyler's lip.

"Let me see your lip buddy" Marek said as Seth held him and took the towel away and blood was still pouring out.

"I think you need to take him to the children's hospital It looks like it's going to need closing up" Marek said to Seth.

"I shouldn't have let him run around while I was in the ring" Seth said with a look of pain on his face.

"Bro, accidents happen all of mine have either had stiches or broken bone" Marek replied with a smile as he slapped Seth on the back.

Seth was in the waiting room of the children's ER holding Tyler with a Ziploc bag of Ice wrapped in a towel on Tyler's lip. He leaned down and kissed Tyler on the top of the head "I'm sorry champ" he whispered. The nurse came out and called "Tyler Rollins" and Seth stood up with Tyler and followed her back to an exam room. Seth held Tyler as they gave him a sponge with some numbing liquid on it and told him to hold it onto Tyler's lip for a few minutes. The doctor came in and looked and said that he only needed a couple of stitches and asked for Seth to put Tyler on the table. Seth held onto Tyler as the doctor put a couple of stiches in his lip.

"Good job Champ, daddy is so proud of you" Seth told Tyler as he hugged him. The nurse came with a little boo boo buddy ice pack and a Popsicle for Tyler. Seth knew that when Maddy found out about this she would try and use it against him.


	10. Chapter 10

Faithfully 10

 **Hope you enjoy it please leave a review.**

It had been two weeks since Maddy had the talk with Randy and she had found a cute condo to rent by the gym and had moved in. She was really upset when she learned that Tyler had gotten stiches but she knew if she tried to use it against Seth it would backfire on her. She was trying to be on her best behavior because the mediation for their divorce was in the next couple of weeks. Tyler still had not spent the night with her he was still clinging to Seth. She told Seth that something had to be done and maybe he needed to see his pediatrician to see what she thought and Seth didn't see the harm in that. She had not been feeling well the last couple of weeks she thought it was the stress of everything that was going on so she decided to go to the doctor and be checked out. After some tests the doctor came back in to talk to Maddy.

"Maddy, it's not stress that is causing you to feel bad" Dr. Robinson said.

"What is it then?" Maddy asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm happy to tell you that you're going to have another baby" Dr. Robinson replied.

"I'm what?" Maddy asked she was shocked and thought she was going to pass out.

"You're pregnant, I'm sure Seth is going to be thrilled" Dr. Robinson said with a smile.

"Umm, do you happen to know how far along I am?" Maddy asked softly.

"No, you will need to go to your OBGYN for them to determine that "Dr. Robinson said.

"Ok, thanks" Maddy said as she felt like throwing up. Was this Seth's baby or was this Randy's baby it didn't really matter because she was not with either one of them at the moment.

Seth was at the park with Tyler who was having fun playing in the sand as he daddy watched from the park bench.

"Daddy look at me" Tyler said as he was pouring sand from the bucket.

"I see you Champ" Seth said with a smile as he watched his little mini me play in the sand with a big smile and not a care in the world. Seth let him play for a little longer before he told him it was time to go home. They needed to swing by the store on the way home and get some things because the cabinets were pretty bare with them being on the road the past week. Tyler was sitting in the buggy at the Whole Foods as Seth pushed it picking up the things that they needed.

"What do you want for dinner?" Seth asked Tyler who was munching on some goldfish from the bag that Seth had opened.

"Sgetti" Tyler said as he looked up at his daddy.

"Spaghetti it is then" Seth smiled as he walked over to the sauce and picked up a jar and then headed down to get the noodles. He was pushing the cart when he saw Randy at the end of the aisle.

"Hey" Randy said as he saw Seth and Tyler coming down the aisle.

"Hi" Seth said as he was going to go on and not stop but Randy put his hand on the cart.

"I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you or Tyler" Randy said as he looked over at Tyler eating goldfish.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Seth asked Randy.

"It was just supposed to be a quick fling it wasn't supposed to last or for you to find out" Randy said as he looked down at his feet.

"Are you two still together?" Seth asked as he made sure that Tyler was ok as he looked down at his son.

"No I broke it off weeks ago, didn't Maddy tell you?" Randy replied with a shocked look on his face.

"We don't exactly talk a lot" Seth said with a smirk.

"We go daddy" Tyler asked Seth as he was getting bored sitting there in the cart.

"In a second son" Seth told Tyler as he looked over at Randy.

"She wanted to move into a bigger place together and I told her that I didn't want to that I wasn't ready to have kids that Tyler already had a dad" Randy said as he smiled at Tyler.

"I can respect you for that because I'm not going to let anyone and I mean anyone take him away from me" Seth said as he looked into his son's brown eyes.

Seth and Tyler got home and he had put Tyler down for his nap and he went into his office to work on some paperwork for Black and Brave. He was sitting there and was thinking about what Randy had told him earlier, why Maddy wouldn't have told him that Randy had broken off things. He needed to contact his attorney because he wanted to make sure that this new development was not going to hinder his bid for custody of Tyler.

Maddy went home after the doctors and was sitting on her couch thinking about what the doctor had just told her. She was trying to grasp the idea that she was going to have another baby. With everything that had been going on with Seth she knew that she had missed some pills here and there and didn't really think anything about it. She and Randy had always used protection well most of the time but she and Seth never did. She got to thinking how long it had been since she and Seth had slept together and if this baby could possibly be his. In her heart she wanted it to be Seth's she loved him and he had always loved her even when she didn't love herself sometimes.

Maddy takes a deep breath and send a text to Seth

"Seth, we need to talk its important" she pressed the send button and let out a deep breath.


	11. Chapter 11

Faithfully 11

 **A/N whose baby is it? What should Seth do? Please leave a comment**

Seth looked down at his phone and saw a message from Maddy he wondered if she wanted to tell him about Randy. He was about to text her back when he heard Tyler call out for him. He put the phone down and went into his son's room.

"Daddy up" Tyler said as he was wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Did you have a good nap little man?" Seth asked as he picked up Tyler and carried him to the kitchen. Tyler just shook his head yes and laid his head on his daddy's shoulder.

"Want some juice?" Seth asked as he took the apple juice box from the refrigerator and put the straw in it and gave it to Tyler. He was trying to introduce new things to him since he was getting older. He then went over to the couch and sat down with Tyler and held him in his lap for minute.

"Want to watch Sesame Street or Curious George?" Seth asked Tyler.

"George" Tyler said as he snuggled up to his daddy trying to wake up. Seth turned on the tv and changed the channel to PBS and Curious George.

Maddy kept checking her phone to see if Seth had responded to her text and nothing from him yet. She decided to call her OBGYN and make appt and see how far along she was she would love for Seth to go with her. She made the appt and it was for a Thursday afternoon when she knew that Seth would be home. She decided she would call him to check on Tyler and then tell him that they needed to talk. Seth heard his phone ring and placed Tyler down on the couch to finish watching George. He saw that it was Maddy and took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hello" Seth said as he rubbed his beard.

"Hi, I was calling to check on Tyler" Maddy said as she tried to keep her anxiety under control.

"Why? He's fine" Seth replied as he walked back towards the living room.

"There is another reason why I called and I really don't want to discuss it over the phone, can I come over or can we meet somewhere?" Maddy asked.

"Whatever you have to discuss our lawyers can handle it Maddy" Seth replied as he kept his eye on Tyler from the Kitchen Island.

"Seth, this is really important and I don't want to discuss it with the attorneys" Maddy replied as she was pacing her living room.

"What is so important Maddy?" Seth asked now getting irritated.

Maddy knew she had to tell him now or she wasn't going to get another chance. "I went to the doctor this morning because I thought all of the stress lately was making me sick, it turns out it wasn't stress but I'm pregnant" she said softly.

"You're what?" Seth said out of shock he wanted to make sure he heard her right.

"I'm pregnant, I'm going to have a baby" Maddy replied.

"Does Randy know?" Seth asked as he thought his heart was going to explode it was racing so fast.

"No I wanted to tell you first because I think it's our baby" Maddy said as she just felt her stomach do flip flops.

"Why in the hell would you think it's mine? You have been sleeping with Randy" Seth replied as he walked over to the sunroom so he could see Tyler but his son couldn't hear the conversation.

"I was sleeping with you long before I slept with Randy" Maddy said as she took a drink of water to calm her nerves.

"You were supposed to be on birth control, or did you lie about that too?" Seth asked angrily.

"No yell" Tyler said as he looked over at his daddy.

"I'm sorry champ, daddy didn't mean to yell" Seth said to Tyler.

"I have been with Randy but you know we never used any" Maddy replied as she sat down on the couch.

"I want a test I don't believe a damn thing that comes out of your mouth" Seth said as she could feel a headache coming on.

I have an appt for next Thursday if you want to join me" Maddy replied.

"What's this appt for?" Seth asked as he felt like he was going to explode.

"It's with the obgyn to confirm the pregnancy" Maddy said.

"I will be there, but Maddy this doesn't change anything, if this baby is mine I will take care of it just like I do Tyler" Seth replied.

"I can't do this on my own Seth, it takes two to make a baby" Maddy said in frustration.

"You should have thought about that when you couldn't keep your pants on with Randy" Seth replied.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?" Maddy asked.

"I don't know that I can Maddy, you broke my trust, you broke my heart, you have changed our lives, our son's life" Seth replied.

"I never meant to hurt you or Tyler I promise" Maddy said almost in tears.

"But you did" Seth said as he closed his eyes for a moment.

Tyler got down off the couch and walked over to his daddy and tugged Seth's leg "I hungry daddy" he said.

"Ok Champ just a second" Tyler said as he looked down at his son and ruffled his hair.

"I've got to go and get Tyler something to eat, text me the info on the appt and I will try my best to be there" Seth said to Maddy.

"Tell him that I love him" Maddy replied.

"I will" Seth said as he hung up the phone.

"Do you want yogurt or a fruit cup?" Seth asked Tyler as he picked him up and put him in his booster seat.

"Gogurt" Tyler said as he clapped his hands

Seth grabbed a yogurt cup and a spoon and placed it on Tyler's tray. He then grabbed a beer he didn't normally drink in the afternoon or around Tyler but he felt it was ok at this moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Faithfully 12:

 **A/N I want to thank you all for reading and replying to this story. It honestly it what keeps me interested in keeping it going. So please leave mae a comment.**

Seth was a nervous wreck he couldn't get the thought out of his mind, what if the baby was his. What was he going to do? How could he take on another baby when he had his hands full with Tyler and his job? How could he turn his back on Maddy if this was his child? He poured his coffee into a travel mug and headed out the door. He was meeting Maddy at the doctor's office for her appt. His brother Brandon had come by a few minutes earlier and picked up Tyler he was taking him to a kid's gym/gymnastics center while Seth and Maddy were at the doctor. Seth had arrived at the doctor's office and walked inside and didn't see Maddy, he texted her to make sure that he had the right time.

"I'm on my way, I was sick this morning" Maddy texted back.

Seth sat outside in the hallway waiting on Maddy and looking at his phone when she walked up to him.

"Thanks for meeting me here" Maddy said as Seth looked up from his phone.

"I'm ready to get this over with" Seth replied as he stood up.

"Where is Tyler?" Maddy asked as they walked into the lobby to sign in.

"Brandon took him to the Little Gym" Seth replied as he sat down in the corner.

"When do you think we should tell him about the baby?" Maddy asked as she sat down beside Seth.

"Whoa hold up, you're getting way ahead of yourself, we aren't telling Tyler anything until we straightened some things out first" Colby replied.

"He's got to know sometime and I think the sooner the better so he has time to adjust" Maddy said as she looked down at her wedding band that was a sliver eternity band with diamonds all around. She looked and Seth was not wearing his wedding band and that stung her heart a little.

"Maddy, listen to me we are not telling Tyler anything about this baby until we know who the freaking father is" Seth replied in an angry tone.

"Maddy Rollins" the nurse called out and she stood up and started to walk back with the nurse and Seth followed her.

She was given a paper robe and was sitting on the exam table waiting for the doctor to come in. Seth was sitting in the chair across from the table and had a tired look on his face.

"Are you leaving tonight or in the morning?" she asked Seth who was rubbing his temples.

"In the morning, we have to be in Pittsburg for a live event" Colby replied.

"Why don't you leave Tyler with me this weekend?" Maddy asked.

"Don't start this shit with me now Maddy, I'm not in the mood" Seth replied as he took a deep breath.

"It was just a suggestion" Maddy said in an irritated tone.

"Nothing has changed between us, don't start now because I'm about to the end of my rope" Seth replied.

Maddy knew not to push Seth when he had enough she didn't want him walking out of this appointment so she just remained quiet until the doctor came in.

"Good Morning Maddy, looks like we are going to run some tests today to confirm a pregnancy?" Dr. Holland said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am" Maddy replied softly as she played with the paper gown.

"Hello Seth nice to see you again, it's been a couple of years" Dr. Holland said as she smiled at Seth.

"Yes, it has been" Seth replied trying to be nice.

"We are going to draw some blood and then I'm going to come back in and do a pelvic exam ok Maddy" Dr. Holland said.

"Ok, thanks" Maddy replied.

The nurse came in and started to take Maddy's blood and Seth knew she was deathly afraid of needles so he got up and walked over and took her head and placed it on his chest so she wouldn't look at the needle. He could feel how tense her body was and whispered into her ear.

"Relax and focus on me" Seth said to Maddy.

"What a nice husband you have" the Nurse replied as she was taking the blood from Maddy's arm.

"Yes, I do" Maddy mumbled into Seth's shirt.

When the nurse was finished she put a band aid on Maddy's arm and said that the Doctor would be back in shortly.

"Thank You" Maddy said to the nurse as Seth let go of her and went back to sit in the chair.

"Thanks sweetie, you know how much I hate needles" Maddy said to Seth.

"Your welcome "Seth replied.

"I really didn't mean to get pregnant Seth" Maddy said softly.

"We always talked about having another baby because I wanted another one but you said you weren't ready that's why you were supposed to be on birth control" Seth said.

"I am on birth control I guess with everything that has been going on I screwed up and missed a pill or two It wasn't intentional I swear" Maddy replied.

Seth looked at her and saw the tears forming in her eyes and he didn't know what to believe anymore. Dr. Holland came back in the room with Maddy's chart and smiled.

"Looks like you're going to be parents again" she said as she asked Maddy to lay down on the table so she could begin the pelvic exam. Seth looked at Maddy's face and saw her wince a time or two during the exam and he never liked to see her in pain so he got up from the chair and went over and took her hand and held it. She squeezed it a couple of times as Dr. Holland finished up and had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Maddy asked as Seth helped her sit up.

"I'm a little concerned with the shape of your cervix" Dr. Holland said as she took off her gloves and started to write on the chart.

"What does that mean?" Seth asked

"We have to keep a close eye on it during the pregnancy to see if it's going to be strong enough for delivery or to even carry the baby full term" Dr. Holland replied.

"Is that serious?" Seth asked with a concerned look on his face.

"It can be but let's not jump to conclusions yet" Dr. Holland said.

"Can you tell how far along she is?" Seth asked.

"Based on the last menstrual cycle and from my exam you look to be about 9 to 10 weeks along" Dr. Holland replied.

Maddy smiled at the news and she looked over at Seth whose face was a little pale he was counting in his head the last time that they had sex and it was during the time frame.


	13. Chapter 13

Faithfully 13:

 **A/N Please bear with me on this you may not like it now but trust me it's all going to work out in the end! Please tell me what you think.**

Seth and Tyler had checked into the hotel and he had left a message for Dean and Renee and Roman to come to his room once they got checked in the hotel. He had given Tyler his bath and he was sitting on the bed letting him play on his tablet for a little bit before he put him to bed. He was exhausted he didn't sleep the night before because of the doctors appt with Maddy had him all shook up. He heard a knock on the door and went to answer it and saw it was Roman and he had Jackson with him and he was glad.

"Hey dude I'm glad you came to see me" Seth said as he gave Jackson a high five as they walked inside the room.

"I came to play with Tyler" Jackson smiled as he looked at his daddy who nodded his head yes.

"I'm sure he will be thrilled but can't Uncle Seth have a hug at least?" Seth asked with a sad face.

"Uncle Seth, you're silly" Jackson said as he gave him a hug.

"Thanks dude, I really needed that" Seth said as he winked at Roman.

"Uncle Ro and J" Tyler said as he looked up from his tablet and clapped his hands.

"Hey, little man watcha doing?" Roman asked as he went over and picked Tyler up and gave him a big hug.

"Play game wif me?" Tyler asked Roman as he pointed to the tablet.

"I'm going to talk to daddy but Jackson will play with you" Roman said as he put Tyler down and helped Jackson onto the bed. Roman walked over to the chair sitting on the other side of the room and sat down next to Seth who was sitting on the other bed.

"Thanks for bringing Jackson along" Seth said as he looked over at the boys.

"I thought it would help distract Tyler" Roman said as he heard the door knock.

"I'll get it" Seth said as he got up and went to the door and it was Dean and Renee.

"Hey bro, whats up?" Dean asked as they walked into the room and saw the boys on the bed playing on the tablet.

"Does Uncle D not get any love?" he asked the boys who looked up and they both ran on the bed to get to Dean.

"Hey, don't forget about Aunt Ney "Renee said as she walked over to where the boys where hanging onto Dean.

"We love you too Aunt Ney Ney" Jackson said as he went to give her a hug and then so did Tyler.

"You know you two really need one of those" Roman laughed as he watched Dean and Renee's faces.

"This big kid is all I can handle right now" Renee laughed as she patted Dean's shoulder.

"Speaking of kids that is why I needed to talk to you all" Seth said as he took a deep breath and a drink of his water. Renee had set the boys back down and gave them their tablet back and asked them to play another game.

"What's up bro?" Dean and Renee asked as they sat down on the edge of the bed that the boys were sitting on.

"It seems that M is pregnant" Seth said as he looked over at Tyler to make sure he wasn't paying any attention.

"Shit" Dean blurted out before he realized what he said and Renee hit him on the arm and nodded towards the kids.

"Sorry" Dean said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Is it yours or the Cross Fit dude's?" Roman asked with a worried look on his face.

"We don't know it could be either" Seth replied as he shook his head in disbelief.

"What are you going to do? Please don't tell me your thinking about taking her back?" Renee asked.

"I don't want to but what if that is my baby?" what am I supposed to do? I can't turn my back on her and the baby" Seth rambled.

"First of all when can you find out if it's yours or his?" Renee asked.

"I don't know" Seth replied.

"We will figure this out bro I promise" Roman said.

It had been a couple of weeks since the first doctor's appointment and now Seth was going with her to the doctor's appointment to find out what the sex of the baby was. They were also going to find out when a paternity test could be done. Maddy had not been feeling well during this pregnancy like she did with Tyler.

Maddy was in the exam room and she kept looking at her watch, Seth was late and she gave up hope that he was going to show up. She heard her phone and looked down and Seth was in the parking lot he was on his way up he got caught up in traffic. She let out a sigh and was glad that he was on his way she really wanted him to be here to find out the sex of the baby. The nurse came in and started to set up the sonogram machine.

"My husband is on his way he got caught up in traffic" Maddy said to the nurse.

"It's fine we won't start without him" the nurse replied with a smile. A few minutes later and Seth walked into the exam room.

"Sorry I'm late" he said as he sat down on the chair and looked nervous.

"It's ok Dr. Holland hasn't came in yet" Maddy replied.

"Have you told Randy yet?" Seth asked as he played with the strings on his hoodie.

"No, I wanted to find out when we could have the paternity test first" Maddy replied softly.

Dr. Holland came in with a smile "Are we ready to find out the sex of the baby?"

"Yes" Maddy replied with a smile

"Remember this is going to be cold" Dr. Holland said as she rubbed the gel on Maddy

Seth walked over so he could see the monitor and all of a sudden the room was filled with the sounds of a heartbeat. He didn't realize it but he had tears in his eyes as he looked at the monitor.

"Congratulations it looks like you are going to have a daughter" Dr. Holland said.

"When can a paternity test be done?" Seth asked as he continued to look at the monitor.

"We can draw the blood and have you donate yours today if you like" Dr. Holland replied with a confused look on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Faithfully 14:

 **A/N Please be patient with this story I promise it's going to be worth the wait! Please let me know what you think… I love all of the comments**

Seth had the paternity test done now they were waiting on the results. He was a nervous wreck he didn't know if he wanted to be the father of that little girl or not. Once he heard the heartbeat and saw her on the sonogram his feelings had changed he had a feeling of love. He didn't want to get back together with Maddy but he didn't know if he could not be there for this little girl.

"Daddy" Tyler said as he patted Seth on the leg so he could get his attention.

"What Champ?" Seth asked as he looked down at his little mini me and smiled.

"I see D and Ro" Tyler said as he pointed to the tv.

"That's right champ" Seth said as he picked Tyler up and held him in his lap.

After Smackdown Seth had put Tyler to bed and was sitting in the sunroom starring out at the moon drinking a beer. His phone went off and he looked down and saw that it was Dean sending a text.

"How did it go today?" Dean asked.

"Ok, it's a girl" Seth replied.

"Wow, what are you going to do bro?" Dean asked.

"Hell, if I know, they did the DNA test today should know something tomorrow" Seth replied.

"Are you ok?" Dean texted.

"Honestly I don't know bro" Seth replied.

"Renee and I are here to help with whatever" Dean texted back.

"I know bro couldn't do it without you" Seth texted back.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow you bringing Ty?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Seth replied

"Good, I miss the little rug rat" Dean texted.

"He loves his Uncle D" Seth replied.

"Feeling's mutual talk to you in the am" Dean said.

"Night bro" Seth replied.

Seth had tried to sleep but sleep just wouldn't come so he got up and started to get ready for the trip. They had to be at the airport early so he got Tyler's backpack ready and his carry on all set then he went and woke Tyler up.

"Morning champ" Seth said as he picked the little boy up out of his bed and looked at his pull up and it was dry.

"Good job Tyler I'm very proud of you" Seth said as he went and got his clothes ready for the day. He picked out a navy blue Nike track suit with a bears dri fit shirt to go underneath. He changed Tyler and put on his tennis shoes.

"Let's go eat some breakfast" Seth said to Tyler as he sat him down on the floor and he toddled off to the kitchen. Seth put Tyler into his booster seat and started to make some oatmeal and poured himself another cup of coffee it was going to be a long day.

They arrived at the arena and Seth took Tyler to catering where Roman, Dean and Renee where they were eating lunch.

"There is my favorite baby boy" Renee said as Tyler toddled over to her and she picked him up and sat him in her lap.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Dean asked as he started to tickle Tyler.

"Not yet" Seth said as he sat down at the table he looked exhausted.

"Uce, you look like you haven't slept" Roman said

"I haven't" Seth replied as he took a drink of his coffee

"That's not good sweetie, you have to take care of yourself, why don't we watch this little one tonight and you get some rest" Renee suggested.

"Thanks Renee but I don't see any rest coming until I know if I'm going to be a daddy again or not" Seth replied as she looked over at Tyler.

"Have you told little man yet?" Roman asked

"No, I'm waiting until we find out" Seth replied.

"How are you going to handle this if the baby is yours?" Dean asked as Tyler climbed into his lap from Renee's.

"That is the million dollar question and why I can't sleep" Seth said as he took a drink of his coffee.

"For the love of everything holy please don't take that witch back" Renee said with distain in her voice.

"I'm trying my best not too" Seth replied.

Maddy had gotten a call from the doctor and they wanted her to come in for some more tests. She wasn't thrilled about it because Seth was in Pittsburg and he couldn't go with her. She was sitting in the waiting room looking through her phone when she came across a picture of her and Seth taken last year. They looked so happy and so in love what had she done to them and their family. She had not heard from Randy since she moved into her new condo not that she really wanted to hear from him. She realized that she was lonely and he was there to fill that need nothing more nothing less and now she was paying the price for her mistake.

"Maddy Rollins" the nurse called out her name and she stood up and followed her back to an exam room.

"Is your husband going to be joining us today?" the nurse asked.

"No, he is out of town" Maddy replied.

"Ok, the doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes" the nurse said as she left the room.

Maddy looked at her phone and she felt like she had been waiting in the exam room forever by herself and it had only been about 10 minutes. She had texted Seth earlier and told him that they wanted her to come in for some more tests. He said for her to text him back when she was finished with the appointment.

"Hello, Maddy" Dr. Holland said as she came into the exam room.

"Hi" Maddy replied.

"Is Seth going to be joining us today?" Dr. Holland asked

"No he is in Pittsburg for work" Maddy replied as she saw the worried look on Dr. Holland's face.

"Is there somebody else that you can call to meet you?" Dr. Holland asked.

"Why? Is there something wrong with my baby?" Maddy asked as panic started to set in.

"Not the baby but I have some news for you Maddy that we found during the blood test and I think you will need somebody here for support" Dr. Holland replied.

"Let me call my sister" Maddy said softly as her hands began to shake as she dialed the number.

While her sister was on her way she had texted Seth and asked him to call her it was very important. Her mind was racing and her heart was pounding very fast and she felt like she was going to be sick. Seth was going over his match later that night against Dean and his phone was back in the locker room so he didn't get the text from Maddy.

Maddy's sister Megan had arrived about 20 minutes later and was in the room with Maddy when Dr. Holland came back in the room with her chart.

"I'm glad you could get here so quick" Dr. Holland said to Megan.

"Luckily I worked close by" Megan replied as she held onto Maddy's hand.

"Maddy, when we were going over the blood work for the paternity test we found some irregular things so we did some additional testing and we have determined that you have the signs of cancer we will need to do a biopsy today" Dr. Holland explained.


	15. Chapter 15

Faithfully 15

 **Like I said before stay with me and it will work out in the end :) Thanks so much for all of the replies/comments its what keeps me going. So please tell me what you think..**

Seth and Dean had finished working out in the ring for tonight's match and headed back towards the locker room. Paige was in the locker room playing on her phone while a sleeping Tyler was on the couch next to her. Seth walked in and was shocked that he son was actually asleep and that he wasn't pitching a fit because Renee had left him.

"I can't believe he is asleep" Seth whispered as he walked in and smiled.

"I wish I could take credit but he was asleep when Renee asked if I could watch him until you got back, she had to go to the production truck" Paige replied.

"Thanks for watching him I appreciate it" Seth said as he looked over at Tyler and smiled.

"Your welcome and I've heard your phone go off a few times" Paige said as she pointed to his gym bag.

"Thanks" Seth said as he walked over to this gym bag and pulled out his phone and he saw a couple of missed calls from Maddy and a text saying to please call it was an emergency.

"I need to return this call it's apparently an emergency" Seth said a Paige nodded and got up from the couch.

"I'll see you later in catering" Paige said with a smile.

"Thanks again" Seth replied as Paige walked out the door.

He picked up the phone and dialed Maddy's number hoping that nothing was wrong with the baby and maybe she had the test results back from the lab. He took a deep breath as he listened to it ring he couldn't believe the butterflies that he had in his stomach and his heart was racing.

"Hello" Maddy said through what sounded like tears.

"Maddy, what's wrong?" Seth asked

"Seth?" Maddy asked as she wiped the tears away.

"Are you ok?" is the baby ok?" Seth asked almost in a panic.

"The baby is fine so far but I have some news to tell you" Maddy said as she wiped the tears away.

"What?" Seth asked kind of irritated because this was probably one of Maddy's ploys again.

"I have cancer" Maddy said softly through the tears almost in a panic.

"What?" Seth asked again to make sure he heard her correctly.

"I tried to call you when I was at the doctor's office they did a biopsy and we have to wait for the results but Dr. Holland thinks I have cancer" Maddy replied.

"I was down at the ring with Dean" Seth said as he tried to comprehend what Maddy just told him.

"Where's Tyler?" Maddy asked

"He is asleep over on the couch" Seth replied as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Kiss him for me" Maddy said as she wiped her nose.

"Are you ok? I mean who is with you?" Seth asked

"Megan is with me now" Maddy replied.

"Good, and the baby is ok?" Seth asked as he walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Dr. Holland seems to think so, she is setting up an appt with a specialist " Maddy replied.

"When?" Seth asked as he looked over at Tyler peacefully sleeping.

"Wednesday afternoon" Maddy said hoping that he would ask to go with her.

"Did you get the paternity results?" Seth asked as his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Yes," Maddy said as she rubbed her tummy that was still sort of flat.

"Am I a father again?" Seth asked with his voice shaking.

"Yes, she is your daughter" Maddy replied through the tears.

"Wow" Seth replied as he felt sick to his stomach, he always wanted another baby but he didn't want one this way.

"I'm not sorry that you're her daddy" Maddy replied.

"I'm going to have to call you back Maddy" Seth said as he ended the call. He put is head down on his knees and tried not to be sick.

Seth texted Jon and Roman and asked them to come to is dressing room asap he had something to tell them.

Roman and Dean walked into the dressing room and saw Tyler who was still asleep and Seth sitting on the couch and he looked pale and like he was going to be sick at any moment.

"You ok bro?" Dean asked as he pulled out at folding chair and sat down.

"No" Seth replied as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I take it you got the results back" Roman asked as he stood up against the wall.

"Yeah, she's mine I have a daughter" Seth replied.

"Shit" Dean mumbled as he looked over at Tyler who was starting to wake up but Seth rubbed his back to keep him asleep.

"I know it's not the best news but why are you so pale?" Roman asked.

"Because Maddy told me that they think she has cancer" Seth replied.

"Damn" Roman said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"What are you thinking bro?" Dean asked as he laid his arms on his legs.

"I don't know I'm numb at the moment" Seth replied as Tyler began to wake up.

"What do you need us to do?" Roman asked as he went and picked Tyler up and laid his head on his shoulder and rubbed his little back.

"I have to talk to Hunter I guess but I don't know" Seth replied.

"Let me call M and get the information from her about what's going on and then we will see what needs to be done" Dean suggested.

"Better you than Renee" Roman chuckled.

"I need to take Tyler to get something to eat" Seth mumbled.

"I'm going to take him to catering and you stay here with Dean and work out a plan for tonight" Roman said as he grabbed Tyler's backpack and started out the door before Tyler could say no.

"What the hell am I going to do bro?" Seth asked Dean as e laid his head back on the couch.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to take Maddy back?" Dean asked as he looked over at Seth who looked exhausted and stressed to the max.

"No, but I do want to make sure that my daughter's ok and if Maddy does have cancer I want to be able to help her but I don't think I can ever forgive what she has done to me and Tyler." Seth explained.

"Then we will take it one day at a time bro" Dean said.


	16. Chapter 16

Faithfully 16:

 **Sorry this was a short one I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think! I do appreciate all of the comments and private message** s.

Seth had finally made it home from the weekend from hell in Pittsburg he was exhausted and drained both physically and emotionally. If it had not been for Dean, Renee and Roman helping out and basically taking care of Tyler this weekend he didn't know what he would have done. He went inside of Tyler's room and watched his little boy sleeping. He loved his son with all of his heart and couldn't imagine his life without him now he was going to have a daughter that word kind of scared him. He didn't know what to do with little girls because Tyler was rough and tumble and was so accustomed to being around the gym and the ring. It was late so he kissed Tyler on the forehead and walked to his bedroom he stripped off his clothes and walked in and took a nice long hot shower. He came back into the bedroom pulled on a pair of boxers and climbed in bed with his tablet. He was tired but was to wound up to sleep just yet so he thought he would browse the internet for awhile. The next thing he knew he woke up to his phone ringing and he glanced over and he had slept all night. He saw that it was Maddy so he knew he needed to answer it.

"Hello" He answered wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, sorry to wake you but I was wondering if we could meet and talk I went to the specialist yesterday and we need to discuss options" Maddy said.

"Ok, why don't you just come over and we can talk here since Tyler is still asleep and he is most comfortable here" Seth yawned.

Seth got up and went to check on Tyler who was still asleep poor little guy the weekend and with RAW/Smackdown he was tired. He then went into the kitchen and started to make some coffee he had on pj pants and a quad cities crossfit t-shirt, his hair was up in a messy knot in the back from where he had fallen asleep last night. His stomach started to do flip flops knowing that the conversation that he was about to have with Maddy was not going to be an easy one.

Seth was making some eggs for Tyler when he heard Maddy walk inside she must have used her keys.

"Mommy' Tyler said with excitement as he was sitting in his booster seat eating a banana.

"Hi baby boy" Maddy said as she walked over and kissed him on the head.

"Is daddy making you breakfast?" Maddy asked as she looked over at Seth.

"Eggs" Tyler said as he offered her a piece of his banana.

"No thanks baby you eat it" Maddy replied with a smile.

"Do you want some eggs?" Seth asked as he poured Tyler's on his plate.

"No thanks I had some toast and yogurt earlier" Maddy replied.

Seth walked over to the table and gave Tyler his eggs and sat down at the table with his eggs and coffee.

"What are these options that you wanted to discuss?" Seth asked as he took a drink of his coffee.

"The specialist said we could scrape the cancer cells off my cervix that would give us time until she is born or we could do chemotherapy there is some risks involved in that" Maddy replied as she looked into Seth's eyes and could see the worry and the anxiety.

"Wow" Seth said as he wiped his face with his hands and looked over at Tyler who was eating his eggs.

"I know it's a lot to digest" Maddy said softly played with her hands.

"Do you want some juice? I know you can't have coffee?" Seth asked.

"Juice would be nice, thanks" Maddy replied with a small smile.

"More" Tyler said as he held up his sippy cup

"What do you say?" Seth asked as he walked over to Tyler to get his cup.

"Peas" Tyler said

"Good boy" Seth said as he poured some more juice for Tyler and poured some into a cup for Maddy.

"Maddy I'm sorry this is happening to you and I will make sure that we will do whatever it takes to make sure that you and our daughter are healthy" Seth said as he sat back down at the table.

"I'm scared Seth" Maddy said softly.

"Me too" Seth replied as he pushed his fork through his eggs.

Seth had sat Tyler down to watch Curious George so he could have a long talk with Maddy.

"I'm sorry about all of this, I honestly didn't mean to get pregnant" Maddy said as she played with her glass.

"I don't know what to do Maddy, I'm tired, I'm confused and I don't have any answers" Seth said as he took another drink of his coffee.

"We can get through this together like we always have babe" Maddy said as she went to touch Seth but he walked away.

"I love you Maddy but I'm not IN love with you anymore, I can't forget what you did with Randy" Seth replied.

"How many times do I have to apologize to you, I made a mistake. Are you really going to punish me for the rest of our lives?" Maddy asked.

"I'm sorry Maddy, I can't trust you, I will always wonder if it's going to happen again and I can't put myself or my son through that again" Seth replied as he looked over at Tyler.

"What are you going to do when this baby comes along?" Maddy asked as she wiped a tear away that had fallen.

"I will love and care for it just like I do with Tyler. I will support you and I will take care of you during this pregnancy and I will find the best doctor's/specialist out there to help with the cancer but we can't be a family again" Seth said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"How are we supposed to do this Seth? I will have treatments and I can't work who is going to be there for me?" Maddy asked through the tears.

"I will support you Maddy, I will be there for you with the treatments but I can't and I won't let you back into my heart again I can't" Seth replied.


	17. Chapter 17

Faithfully 17

 **I'm having a little bit of writers block on this one so sorry for the delay. I hope you are still enjoying it and please leave me a comment and tell me what you think. Again thanks for all of the feedback.**

Seth was at Black and Brave getting ready for the class to start when Marek was helping him set up.

"How has it been going with Maddy's treatments?" Marek asked as they placed some chairs around the ring.

"Ok, we met with the specialist and they did a scrape of the cancer cells off of her cervix to see if that would help until the baby is born. We decided that we didn't want to do chemo if we didn't have to until after she delivers" Seth replied as he looked tired.

"Have you told Tyler yet about the baby?" Marek asked.

"Yes, but we haven't told him about Maddy's cancer because he wouldn't understand we just told him that Mommy' sick. " Seth replied as he took a drink of his water.

"What does he think about the baby?" Marek asked as he sat down on the apron of the ring.

"He asked if she was going to live with me and him or Maddy" Seth said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"What have you and Maddy decided about that?" Marek asked as he looked over at his best friend and could see the toll of the past couple of months had taken on him.

"We haven't really I told her that I would hold off on the divorce until that baby is born due to insurance and financial stuff but that we weren't getting back together" Seth replied as he wiped his face with his hands.

"Dude be honest with me how are you handling this all?" Marek asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm taking it day by day, it's the most stressful time in my life and add work into the mix and I'm about tapped out" Seth replied.

"Have you asked Hunter for some time off?" Marek asked as he swung his feet on the apron.

"No, I don't want to take any now because I know I'm going to have to take some when Maddy's is further down the road and after the baby is born" Seth replied.

"You know I'm here man and I can handle Black and Brave and anything else you need" Marek said.

"I know man and I couldn't have done this without you, I feel like you're the reason this place is up and running and so successful "Seth replied.

"It's a team effort always and forever" Marek replied.

Seth came home after the class at Black and Brave and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and went to check on Tyler. Brandon had come over and watched him while Seth was at the gym. He was sound asleep in his bed and he just watched him sleep for awhile, he couldn't believe that he was going to be three years old soon and that he was going to have another baby in the house. He went to his bedroom and sat down on the couch and started to take off his shoes. He sat there for a minute when everything hit him at once, the affair, the pending divorce, the cancer the new baby and he placed his arms on his legs and lowered his head and began to cry. He hated to admit it but he was scared, he was scared that his baby girl wasn't going to make it he was scared that his soon to be ex wife wasn't going to make it. He still loved Maddy he always would she is the mother of his son and soon to be daughter and he hated to see the pain that she was going through. Seth composed himself and went and got in the shower and when he was done he came out put on a pair of boxers and climbed into bed. He grabbed his tablet and started playing on it trying to numb his mind for a little while so he could hopefully catch some sleep.

He woke up the next morning to Tyler calling out his name so he got out of bed and went into his bedroom.

"Morning Champ" Seth said as he was wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hi daddy" Tyler said as he stood up in the bed and pointed to the wet place on the bed where he had an accident.

"It's ok Tyler, accidents happen; daddy will was the sheets and your blanket after breakfast" Seth said as he picked Tyler up from the toddler bed with the guard rail up and put him down and went and picked out some clean underwear and a new set of pajama's.

"I sorry" Tyler said as he looked down at the rug.

"It's ok baby boy I promise" Seth said as he helped Tyler change his underwear and his pajama's. Seth then took him to the kitchen and sat him in his booster seat and gave him a banana and some milk while he went to make himself some coffee.

"Want to meet Papa for lunch today?" Seth asked Tyler as he grabbed a bowl of cheerios for him to eat.

"Pizza?" Tyler asked as he clapped his hands together excitedly.

"I'm sure Papa wouldn't mind some pizza" Seth said with a smile.

"B too" Tyler asked as he took a bite of his banana.

"B has to go to school today" Seth replied as he brought the cereal bowl over to Tyler and gave him the cheerios.

Seth decided to give his dad a call and ask him to come over to the condo for lunch that Tyler wanted to see him and that he needed to talk to him. Seth had changed Tyler's sheets and put the dirty ones in the washing machine and was cleaning up his room. Tyler was playing with some building blocks when Seth's phone began to ring. He looked down and saw that it was Megan who was Maddy's sister and his heart began to pound a little faster.

"Hey Megan what's wrong?" Seth answered.

"Maddy is really sick she can't keep anything down and I think she is dehydrated. We are in the ER waiting for her to be seen I just wanted to let you know what was going on" Megan replied.

"How long has she been like this?" Seth asked as he threw his head back and closed his eyes.

"Since this morning " Megan replied.

"Is it morning sickness problems?" Seth asked as he tried to keep calm.

"I don't know Seth" Megan said as she sounded tired. She had been staying with Maddy for the past month or so since Maddy found out she had cancer so she could help take care of her and Tyler when he came over. She would work during the day and stay with Maddy at night.

"Call me back after the doctor sees her and let me know what is going on and thanks again for taking care of Maddy" Seth replied.

"Ok and give Tyler a hug and kiss from me" Megan said.

"I will" Seth said as he hung up the phone and took a deep breath. He thought today was going to be a peaceful, relaxing day at home but that didn't seem it was going to happen.

Seth was in the living room watching TV with Tyler when his phone rang and he looked down and saw that it was Megan.

"Hello" he answered

"The doctor just saw her and its severe morning sickness he gave her a shot and some nausea meds to take, I'm going to take her home now" Megan replied.

"Thanks Megan I will call her later after your home and settled" Seth said with a sigh of relief.

"Ok" Megan said as she hung up the phone.

Seth didn't know how much more stress he could take Maddy was only 5 months pregnant and they had 4 more months to go until his daughter was born.


	18. Chapter 18

Faithfully 18

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter thank you for all of the reviews please keep them coming! Let me know what you think is going to happen next.**

Today was going to be a special day Seth had been given the weekend off from live events and they were going to celebrate Tyler's third birthday with Maddy, Megan and his family. Maddy had arranged for a small party at Chuck E Cheese's Kid's pizza place. She was now 7 months pregnant and it had been a long journey with many obstacles but she wasn't going to let her health ruin today for Tyler. Maddy had arrived a little early with the birthday cake that was in the shape of a Tonka Truck and balloons. Megan was with her to help her set things up and to make sure that Maddy was ok. Their mother had died before Tyler was born and their father had divorced their mother a long time ago and was around for holidays but lived out of town. It was mainly Megan and Maddy and had been for a very long time. Megan was scared to death that Maddy was very protective of her older sister especially now with the cancer. She couldn't bear the thought that Maddy was not going to make it and leave her alone. Seth had arrived in his new Black Jeep SUV he knew he would need something bigger when he had both kids with him. His dad was with him and helped get Tyler out of his car seat while Seth got the presents and Tyler's back pack. They walked inside and saw Maddy and Megan sitting at the table reserved for Tyler with the balloons and the decorations. Tyler was excited to see everything and his mommy and his aunt Megan.

"Hi baby boy" Maddy said as Tyler ran over to her and she picked him up and put him in her lap although it was getting harder with her rounded belly in the way. "I go play games?" Tyler asked his mommy. "I'm sure daddy will take you and play the games" Maddy said as Seth had walked over and placed the presents down on the table. "Go play games daddy?" Tyler asked as he climbed down off her lap and walked over to Seth.

"I guess the birthday boy can go and play some games" Seth said as Maddy gave him the cup of tokens she had been given. Seth was helping Tyler play some of the games and it brought pure joy to see the excitement and to hear the laughter from his son. "Daddy I won" Tyler said with a big giggle as he looked at the tickets coming out of the machine.

"I know Champ you're doing very good" Seth said with a huge smile on his face. After a few more minutes it was time for them to join the family back at the table. When they got back to the table the rest of the family was there, Brandon and his girlfriend Seth's mom Karen and her new husband Steve.

"Hi mom, glad you could make it" Seth said as he gave her a hug.

"I wouldn't have missed my grandson's birthday for the world" Karen replied.

"Papa, look at the presents" Tyler said as he pointed to all of the present's that were stacked on the table.

"I wonder who those are for?" Michael said with a smile.

"Me" Tyler said as he laughed as Michael began to tickle him.

Seth had given Tyler some pizza and sprite and they all were sitting at the table eating and talking when Seth looked over and saw Maddy who looked pale.

"Mads, what's wrong?" Seth asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I think it may be indigestion" Maddy replied as she took a drink of sprite to see if that helped. Maddy excused herself and went to the bathroom. She had been there a couple of minutes and Seth had asked Megan to go and check on her. Megan went inside the bathroom to see Maddy doubled over at the sink.

"Maddy what's wrong?" Megan asked as she rushed over to her.

"I'm bleeding and I'm having cramps" Maddy said softly as she held her stomach.

"I'm going to get Seth and we are going to get you to the hospital" Magan replied.

"No I don't want to ruin Tyler's party" Maddy said as she grit her teeth.

"It's not your fault" Megan said as she helped Maddy out of the bathroom. Seth saw Megan helping Maddy walk out and went over to where they were.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked in a hurry.

"She's bleeding and having cramps" Megan replied

"Ok, here are my keys, take her to the Jeep and I will meet you there in a few minutes" Seth said as he handed Megan his keys. Seth walked over to the table and whispered to his dad what was going on.

"Tyler, you're going to stay here with Papa and then he is going to take you home, Daddy has to take Mommy to the doctor" Seth said as he hugged Tyler.

"I go with you daddy?" Tyler asked.

"No, you stay here with Papa and finish eating then you can open your presents" Seth replied as he kissed his son's head.

"Go on son, he will be ok" Michael said as he patted Seth's arm.

"I'll call you when we find out what is going on" Seth replied.

"Ok" Michael said as he watched his son turn around to leave.

When Seth got to the Jeep Maddy was sitting in the passenger seat and was not looking good she was very pale.

"Let's get you to the hospital" Seth said as he started up the jeep and headed out of the parking lot.

"I'm sorry" Maddy whispered

"It's ok it's not your fault" Seth said as he looked over at Maddy. When they arrived at the ER Seth helped Maddy out of the Jeep and asked Megan to park it for him. He helped Maddy into the ER and sat her down in the chair and went to register her. It wasn't too much longer and they had Maddy in a room and had her hooked up to monitors.

"I'm scared Seth" Maddy said as she looked at the monitors.

"It's going to be ok Maddy" Seth replied as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"If something happens to me please don't let Tyler forget me and please tell our daughter all about me" Maddy said as she rubbed her tummy.

"Maddy, nothing is going to happen to you I promise" Seth replied as he took his hand placed it on top of hers.

"You can't promise me that Seth, I have f***ing cancer" Maddy said as the tears started to run down her cheeks.

"I promise I will make sure that they never forget you" Seth said as he kissed her softly on the temple.

"I'm so sorry" Maddy said as the tears kept flowing down her cheeks and Seth wiped then off with his thumb.

"Let's not worry about that right now Mads, let's just stay calm and see what's going on" Seth replied.

The Doctor on call came in and checked out Maddy and looked at the monitors and then proceeded to tell Seth and Maddy that the cancer had progressed and that's what was causing the bleeding. He was going to call the on call oncologist and see what he thought needed to be done. Seth was shocked at the news and was trying to stay calm on the outside but on the inside he was falling apart and was the most scared he had been in his entire life.


	19. Chapter 19

Faithfully 19

 **Sorry this is a short chapter I promise to make it up with the next one. Tell me what you think, should Maddy make it or will she die? I want to say a BIG thank you to all of the comments/replies.**

Seth was sitting in the recliner next to Maddy's bed watching her sleep, they had to give her something for the panic attack that she had once the oncologist came and explained what all was going on. They had discussed options and the best option right now was to try and stop the bleeding and once that was done then they were going to have to do an emergency c section to deliver their daughter. The oncologist stated that Maddy desperately needed to start treatments before the cancer spread. They had discussed the baby situation with her OBGYN and she stated that she thought that she would have some health problems but that she should survive. He got up kissed her on the temple and went outside to make a few calls and to go and get Megan to sit with her if she wakes up. Seth called Hunter, his dad and Dean. He was sitting in the private waiting room as all of the emotions came crashing down on him and he started to cry.

"How are we going to be able to help Seth?" Dean asked Renee as they were sitting backstage in the dressing room at the live event.

"I don't know baby but we are going to have to help him, how is he going to handle having Tyler and the new baby?" Renee asked as she linked her hand with Dean's.

"This isn't fair to him or even Maddy as much as I don't like her I don't want her dead" Dean said as he laid his head back on the couch.

"I know, Seth still loves her and this has to be heartbreaking for him" Renee said as she kissed Dean on the temple.

"Don't ever think about leaving me darlin, I don't think my heart could take it" Dean said in a low voice.

"You're stuck with me Ambrose" Renee said with a small smile as she leaned over and kissed him softly.

Seth had composed himself and went to the bathroom and washed his face and headed back to Maddy's room to check on her. He walked in to see Megan holding her hand and tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong Megan?" Seth asked as he walked over to Maddy's bed.

"She can't leave me Seth, she is all I got" Megan replied as she wiped the tears away from her face.

"She's not going to leave I promise, I am getting the best cancer specialist there is, Hunter is making sure of that" Seth said as he pulled Megan into a hug and let her cry on his chest as he rubbed her back.

"You will always have me, Tyler and my daughter, my family is your family" Seth whispered into her ear.

Megan was asleep on the couch in Maddy's room and Seth was asleep in the recliner next to Maddy's bed when the OBGYN came inside the room to check Maddy.

"Is she ok?" Seth asked as he heard Dr. Holland come in and look at Maddy's chart.

"She is stable we are going to schedule the C-Section in the morning" Dr. Holland replied.

"Is my daughter going to be ok?" Seth asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"She should be fine she will be in NICU for a while and she will be on oxygen and a feeding tube because she isn't developed yet but we will know more in the morning" Dr. Holland replied as she wrote something on Maddy's chart.

"Thank you for answering my questions" Seth said softly.

"No problem and if you have any more feel free to ask" Dr. Holland replied.

Seth sat in the recliner after Dr. Holland left and just watched Maddy sleep for awhile until he heard her moan out his name.

"Seth" she mumbled as she shook her head back and forth on the pillow.

"I'm here Mads" Seth said as he got up and stood at her bed and brushed the hair off her face.

"Seth" Maddy mumbled again.

"Shh, I'm here sweetheart" Seth replied as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Maddy slowly opened her eyes and saw Seth's face and smiled as she yawned.

"You didn't leave" Maddy mumbled softly.

"I'm not leaving you or our daughter" Seth replied softly.

"So we get to see her tomorrow" Maddy said as her throat was dry and it sounded raspy.

"That's what Dr. Holland says" Seth said as he grabbed her water that was in a cup with a straw and helped her take a drink.

"We haven't decided on a name" Maddy said as she laid her head back down on the pillow.

"We have on a middle name which is yours since Tyler is named after me" Seth said with a smile.

"Where is he?" Maddy asked

"He is over at dad's he is fine, I talked to him a little while ago" Seth replied as he put his hands on the rail.

"Please don't let him forget me baby" Maddy said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"You aren't going anywhere Mads" Seth said as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the temple.

"Please don't leave me, I'm scared" Maddy said through the tears

"I'm going to sleep right there in the recliner and Megan is over on the couch" Seth replied with a smile.

Maddy had drifted back to sleep and Seth was sitting in the recliner thinking about what was going to happen in a few short hours, he was going to be a father again but would he also become a widow? He loved Maddy he always would she was his wife and the mother of his children. How was he going to raise two kids on his own and still work a full time schedule with WWE?


	20. Chapter 20

Faithfully 20:

 **We have made it to 20 chapters, I can't believe it. I couldn't have done it without you all. Thank you and please keep the comments coming!**

It was time for the Rollins to meet their daughter it was not the best circumstances to be in but it was the hand they had been dealt. Seth leaned down and kissed Maddy on the temple and whispered

"It's going to be ok I'm here" Seth said as he grabbed her hand and held it as they were getting her prepped for the surgery.

"Don't let go" Maddy said as tears started to form in her eyes she couldn't help it she was scared to death for her daughter.

"Mads, you need to relax sweetheart" Seth said as he took his free hand and ran his hands through her hair.

"I'm scared I can't help it" Maddy said as the tears flowed down her cheeks and Seth wiped them away with his thumb. He needed to do something to calm her down so he leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

"Maddy are you ready to meet your daughter?" Dr. Holland asked as she looked over the curtain that had been placed over Maddy's stomach.

Maddy shook her head yes and looked up at Seth who smiled and shook his head yes. Dr. Holland began the c-section and within a matter of minutes their daughter was born and they heard her cries.

"Seth would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Holland asked as he shook his head yes and the tears began to flow as he saw his daughter for the first time she was so tiny. He cut the cord and bent down and kissed her on the head. Dr. Holland lifted her up so Maddy could see her then she handed her off to the nurse to clean her up and weigh her as she sewed her up.

"She's beautiful" Maddy cried as she looked up at Seth who nodded his head yes.

"McKenzie Grace Rollins" Seth said as he leaned down and kissed Maddy's temple.

"I love it and I love you" Maddy said as she wiped the tears off Seth's cheeks.

The nurse had cleaned McKenzie up and weighed her she weighed 4 lbs 2 oz and wrapped up in a white/blue and pink blanket with a pink beanie hat on top of her head. She gave the baby to Seth to hold since they were working on Maddy.

"Look she has brown eyes just like Tyler" Seth said as he showed Maddy who nodded her head yes.

"She is so tiny" Maddy replied as she touched her with her hands.

"Seth, we need to take her to the NICU and get her checked out, you can come and see her in a little while" Dr. Holland said as the nurse took her from Seth.

"Ok, her name is McKenzie Grace Rollins" Seth said as he watched them take his daughter away.

They had taken Maddy back to recovery and had given her something to sleep so Seth went out to the waiting room where Megan, his parents and his brother Brandon were waiting.

"She is here Mckenzie Grace Rollins weighs 4lbs and is 16 inches long she is doing ok they have taken her back to NICU to check her out I can go back in a little while to see her. Maddy did great she is in the recovery room asleep" Seth said as he wiped his face with his hands. His mom came over and hugged him as he let out all of the emotions that he had been keeping inside.

"Megan, she should be there for about an hour then she will be back in the room if you want to go and sit with her while I check on Mckenzie" Seth said as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Ok, Dad's flight is coming in this afternoon" Megan replied.

"Good, I know Maddy will want to see him" Seth said as he tried to regain his composure.

"Dean called earlier to check on you I told him you would call him when you got a chance" Brandon said as he went to hug his brother.

"Thanks I will call him in a minute" Seth replied.

"Are you ok son?" Michael asked as Seth looked like he hadn't slept in a week he could tell the stress and strain was taking a toll on him.

"I will be dad, where is Tyler?" Seth asked as he looked around the room.

"Marek has him I didn't think he would be happy being cooped up in the hospital waiting room" Michael said.

"Good idea" Seth said with a small smile.

"Have you eaten anything lately?" Karen asked as only a mom would.

"Not this morning and I will eat after I see McKenzie " Seth answered as he knew what was coming next and he just didn't have the energy to deal with it at the moment.

Seth was let into the NICU and he washed his hands and put on a gown and the nurse walked him over to the incubator that had his daughter inside. She was wrapped up tightly in a blanket with a feeding tube in and oxygen in her nose. She had some other wires coming out of her blanket and the nurse explained that she was hooked up to heart monitors and some other monitors. Seth looked down into the incubator and all he wanted to do was pick his daughter up and hug her and wanted to make sure that she was real.

"Mckenzie, I'm your daddy and I love you" Seth said as he rubbed her back through the blanket.

It had been two weeks since Mckenzie was born and she was making progress in the NICU, Seth had been given some time off from work to deal with Mckenzie and to help out with Maddy. She remained in the hospital and after a couple of days and she began her cancer treatments. They were brutal and made her very sick. Seth would take turns with Megan for the treatments and Mega would stay with her at night so he could go home and be with Tyler. He would visit Mackenzie as often as he could but Maddy was not able to visit because of her health. It was slowly killing Maddy on the inside but Seth would face time her and make videos of Mckenzie for Maddy to watch. Dean and Renee had come up on their off day after McKenzie was born and saw her and stayed with Tyler for a day taking him to the zoo and spending time with him. Seth was trying really hard not to forget about Tyler and he couldn't have done it without Brandon and his dad who were helping out and staying with Tyler when Seth was at the hospital with Mckenzie.

"I have an appt with Maddy's specialist today he wanted to discuss some options with me before we discussed them with Maddy" Seth told Dean over the phone.

"Bro, you're going to have to make sure that you are taking care of you, because you now have 2 little's counting on you" Dean replied.

"I'm trying bro, I just have to keep everything going for a couple of more weeks then Mckenzie should be able to come home" Seth said as he took a long drink of his beer.

"Have you got the nursery finished?" Dean asked

"Yes, thanks to my mom and Brandon's girlfriend" Seth replied. He had taken his office and turned it into a nursery for Mckenzie.

"What is little man thinking "Dean asked as he finished taping up his hands for his match tonight.

"He knows who Kensi ( Seth's nickname for his daughter) is I show him pictures of her and we have face timed with her. He just doesn't understand why she is still in the hospital and why he can't see mommy, the doctors don't want Maddy around any one that could give her an infection at this stage of her treatments." Seth replied.

"Everyone is asking how Kensi and Maddy are doing and said that they are praying for them both" Dean said.

"Thanks man tell everyone that we are hanging in there and hopefully I will be back soon" Seth replied.


	21. Chapter 21

Faithfully 21

 **This one has a few surprises in it, I hope you enjoy it but don't get too comfortable because there are more surprised ahead! Let me know what you think and THANK YOU for all your feedback.**

Seth was exhausted his body was beginning to shut down on him he had no energy and he had a massive headache. He laid in bed but his mind wouldn't shut off he kept thinking about all of the things he had to do before he could bring home his daughter. They had met with the specialist and it was decided that the treatments were only making Maddy miserable and very ill so they had tried a new one and it was a little better. She had lost most of her hair and was very self-conscience and Seth was trying to make her feel better. Seth had not forgotten what she had done and the hurt she had caused him and his family but He hated to see her in pain and all he wanted to do was make her as comfortable as he could. He told Megan she could stay in the condo and that Maddy could stay with him and the kids. He looked over at a sleeping Maddy who looked so thin and frail. This was her first night home it had been a long day with getting her home and situated. Tyler hadn't got to see Maddy for 3 weeks and was so excited when she came home that all he wanted to do was to cling to her. He didn't understand why she had a cap on and she didn't have any hair. Why she couldn't play with him like she did before. Tyler was having a hard time adjusting to everything and especially with his routine being messed up and he was even expressing some anger towards Seth for not being around as much. He loved his Papa and his Uncle Brandon but he missed his mommy and daddy. Seth was trying to go to sleep when he heard Tyler calling out to him and looked at the clock and it was midnight. He got up before he could wake Maddy up and went to his son's room.

"I'm coming Ty" Seth said as he made it to Tyler's room and saw his son sitting up in bed with tears rolling down his face.

"Daddy" Tyler said as he reached up for Seth to pick him up.

"What's wrong son?" Seth asked as he picked Tyler up and hugged him to his chest but Tyler couldn't say anything all he could do was cry into his daddy's shoulder.

"Tyler can you tell daddy what's wrong?" Seth asked as he rubbed the little boy's back and tried to calm him down.

"Mommy" Tyler mumbled into Seth's shoulder.

"Mommy is asleep" Seth replied as he hugged his little boy tighter.

"Mommy not going away" Tyler asked as he hugged Seth a little tighter on the neck.

"No, Mommy is staying here with you and me" Seth replied as he could feel his son's body start to relax against him.

"Mommy is still sick but the doctors are trying to make her better" Seth whispered into his son's ear. Seth then bent down and grabbed Tyler's blanket and went into the living room with him and lay down on the couch with Tyler in his lap. He didn't want to take him to the bed because he was afraid he would hurt Maddy. Maddy woke up and noticed that Seth wasn't in the bed with her so she carefully made sure her cap was on gingerly walked into Tyler's room and saw that he wasn't in bed either. She walked into the living room and saw that Tyler was asleep on Seth's chest on the couch and tears came to her eyes. She had missed out on so much the past year all because she was selfish if she could she would go back and change things. She often thought that she got sick because of what she had done but Seth and her doctors kept telling her that one had nothing to do with the other. She carefully walked over to the recliner sitting next to the couch and sat down and covered up with a blanket and just watched her husband and her son sleep.

Seth woke up when he felt Tyler moving around and looked over and saw that Maddy was asleep in the recliner. He carefully got up and laid Tyler down on the couch and covered him up. He then went over to make sure that Maddy was ok. He went to the kitchen and put on some coffee it was going to be a long but eventful day. Today he was going to get to take Tyler to see Kensi and he was going to be able to hold her for the first time. Maddy woke up when she heard Seth in the kitchen and looked over and smiled as he was only in his boxers.

"Can I please have a cup of coffee?" Maddy asked softly as she bundled up in the blanket.

"Ok, do you want a bagel or some toast?" Seth asked as he poured Maddy a cup of coffee and startd to put cream in it for her.

"Not yet but thanks" Maddy replied.

"Mads, are you cold? I can turn up the a/c" Seth asked as he walked over with the coffee and gave it to her.

"I stay cold I will just cover up I don't want it to affect you or Tyler" Maddy replied.

"Want me to get a sweatshirt for you?" Seth asked as he walked back over and grabbed his cup of coffee.

"That would be nice" Maddy replied as she took a drink of her coffee something that she had missed in the hospital.

"Ok, I'll grab it then I'm going to get in the shower really quick while Tyler is still asleep" Seth said as he walked towards the bedroom.

The home health worker had arrived before Seth had left with Tyler she was there to give Maddy her treatment and to stay with her until Seth could get back. Megan was going to come by at lunch to check on Maddy.

"Be good for daddy and give Kensi a kiss for mommy" Maddy said as she gave Tyler a hug.

"You stay here?" Tyler asked Maddy as the nurse began to get the treatments ready. They didn't want Tyler to see the IV's so they were going to start once they had left.

"Yes, Ms. Brittany is here and she is going to help mommy feel better while you go with daddy ok" Maddy replied.

"Let's go champ " Seth said as he had Tyler's WWE backpack and a bag a clothes and some other things for Kensi.

"I be back Mommy" Tyler said as he went to hug Maddy.

"I'll be here waiting" Maddy said with a smile.

"Text me if you need anything or have Megan to call me" Seth said as he kissed her on the temple.

"I will and take a video of my baby girl for me and tell her mommy loves her" Maddy replied.

"I will" Seth said as he took Tyler's hand and they walked out the door.

"Nice family you have" Brittany said as she started to hook the IV up to Maddy.

"I know and I almost lost them" Maddy said as she tried to not cry.


	22. Chapter 22

Faithfully 22

 **Thank You all for the comments It's what keeps me going! You might need some Kleenex for the next couple of chapters. I hope you enjoy.**

It had been a couple of months since Maddy had been released from the hospital and was having home health come once a day for her treatments. It seemed that she was getting weaker and frailer with each passing day. Mckenzie had been home for a month and everyone seemed to be adjusting to the new routine. Seth was only doing RAW and Smackdown's now so he would only be gone two days out of the week. He had hired a Housekeeper/Nanny for the days he was gone to take care of the kids. He knew that Maddy was not strong enough to care for them so she would clean and cook for the 2 days that he was gone. Megan would come over and spend the nights when he was away. He was at the arena getting ready for RAW when he saw Dean and Roman backstage.

"Hey bro what's up?" Roman asked as they walked up to where he was sitting on a crate taping his wrists.

"Getting ready to whip your ass" Seth smiled.

"In your dreams" Roman replied with his own smirk.

"I can whip you both" Dean chuckled as Renee walked up to where they were standing.

"That I would like to see" Renee said with a smirk, "How are the kids?" I miss seeing my little man.

"They are good, Tyler is getting used to not being the only one anymore it's been a work in progress. Kensi has been sleeping a little better this past week" Seth replied with a big smile.

"How are things with Maddy?" Renee asked as she wrapped her arms around Dean's waist.

"As well as can be expected" Seth replied with a softer tone.

"She's not getting any better is she?" Roman asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Not really, we have an appt with the specialist on Weds when I get back this week" Seth replied as he finished taping his wrists.

"How are you handling it?" Renee asked as Dean looked over at his best friend and he could see the toll that it had been taking on him physically.

"I try and take it day by day" Seth replied as he ran his hands through his hair. He decided to try and face time Tyler before bed and maybe get to see Kensi sleeping. Kelly ( Maddy's best friend) answered the phone

"Hi Seth" she said as he looked shocked to see her at the house answering Maddy's phone.

"Hi, um where is Maddy?" Seth asked

"She wasn't feeling good so she is sleeping" Kelly replied.

"Where is Megan?" Seth asked because it wasn't like Kelly to be at his house this late.

"She had to work late so I'm staying with Maddy, is that a problem?" Kelly asked as she saw the look on Seth's face.

"No, thanks for being there, is Tyler around?" Seth asked as he started to take a drink of his water.

"He is lying down in bed with Maddy watching TV" Kelly replied as she started to walk towards the bedroom.

"She must be feeling bad because we usually don't let him in the bed with her" Seth said as he got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Tyler knows something is up and he is sticking to her like glue Seth" Kelly said as she stood at the door of the bedroom.

"Did the nurse say anything when she was there today?" Seth asked as he leaned his head back on the couch in the dressing room. He was still in his ring gear he wanted to talk to Tyler before it was too late.

"She had to up the pain meds today" Kelly replied as she looked in the bedroom and saw her best friend propped up on pillows looking weak but trying her best to still be a mom.

"I'll ask Hunter if I can leave tonight and try and catch a redeye back home" Seth said as a lump formed in his throat.

"Don't do that Seth you go and do your job, Megan and I have this handled for tonight and tomorrow" Kelly said softly as she showed him Tyler snuggled up to his mom's side watching tv.

"How is Kensi" Seth asked as tears started to form in his eyes.

"She is ok, Emily got her bathed and fed as I got here and she is asleep at the moment, want to see her" Kelly asked.

"Please" Seth said as he closed his eyes for a moment while Kelly walked to her room.

"Here is daddy's little sleeping beauty" Kelly said as she walked into the room that had the nightlight on she leaned over the crib rail and Seth saw his little girl peacefully sleeping.

"Night night princess, daddy loves you" Seth said to her softly and blew her a kiss. Kelly walked out of the room.

"Do you want to talk to Tyler?" Kelly asked

"No, I don't want to wake Maddy up just give him a hug and kiss from me and tell him I will talk to him in the morning" Seth said as he looked very tired.

"Go and get some sleep and if Maddy wakes up and feels like it I will have her call you" Kelly said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it" Seth replied.

It was Tuesday Night after Smackdown and Seth had decided to fly home on a red eye so he could get home as soon as possible. He walked in and saw Megan sitting on the couch feeding Kensi and he smiled.

"Hey princess" Seth said as she bent down and kissed her on the head.

"I didn't know you were coming in tonight" Megan said as she handed Kensi over to Seth who sat down on the couch and finished feeding her the bottle.

"It was a last minute decision" Seth said as he looked down at his daughter who was patting his hands.

"I know a little boy who is going to be super excited along with his mom" Megan said with a smile.

"How is she doing?" Seth asked as he put the bottle down and started to burp Kensi.

"Not good Seth, she has been in pain so they have increased her pain meds" Megan replied with a sad look on her face.

"We have an appt with the specialist tomorrow maybe he can tell us something to help" Seth replied.

"I just want her to be comfortable and not in any pain" Megan said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I promise Megan I'm not going to let her suffer, I don't want that I can't stand to see her in pain" Seth replied as he rocked his little girl.


	23. Chapter 23

Faithfully 22

 **Thank you all for continuing to read this story! It means the world to me so please leave me a comment and let me know what you think! Your comments are what keeps me motivated to keep writing.**

Seth had quietly and walked into the bedroom after he put Kensi down in her crib asleep, he decided to sleep on the couch in the bedroom. He didn't want to wake Maddy up by getting into bed so he grabbed a blanket and pillow and fell asleep on the couch. He was awakened by the sound of Maddy crying so he jumped up from the couch to see her covered in vomit.

"It's ok baby" Seth said as he went to the bathroom and grabbed a warm washcloth and brought it back and wiped off her face and her hands.

"I'm sorry" Maddy cried as Seth lifted her arms up so he could get the tshirt she was wearing off of her. He threw it in the bathroom.

"It's ok baby, you should have woken me up" Seth said as he continued to wipe her chest and to make sure he had gotten all of it off. He then grabbed another one of his tshirts and pulled it over her head.

"Do you want to take a bath or shower?" Seth asked as he pulled the blankets off the bed and put them in the corner to wash.

"No, look at the mess I made" Maddy said through the tears.

"Shh, its ok, Emily will wash them, no big deal sweetie" Seth said as he grabbed another blanket from the closet and spread it over Maddy.

"Don't leave me" Maddy said as she grabbed Seth's hand.

"I'm not going any where Mads" Seth said as he sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Please hold me" Maddy mumbled into his chest.

"I don't want to hurt you" Seth replied.

"You never do" Maddy said as she laid back onto the pillows. Seth made his way to his side of the bed and climbed in and pulled the blankets over his body and gently laid Maddy's body on his chest and softly rubbed her back.

"I'm dying" Maddy whispered into his chest.

"We don't know that Mads, we are going to see the specialist in the morning" Seth replied as tears were forming in his eyes.

"I'm scared please just hold me and don't let go" Maddy cried into his chest.

"I won't I promise" Seth whispered into her ear as he felt her relax in his arms.

He looked down at his wife the woman that he had shared two children with the woman who he had been married to for 7 years and they had been together for the past 9 years. After all they had been through together he still loved her. He hated to see what the cancer was doing to her body and what it was doing to her mind. He wanted to make her as comfortable as he could he would do anything to for not to be in pain.

Megan had gotten up and was getting ready for work when she peeked into the bedroom to check on Maddy and saw that she was snuggled up to Seth and smiled. She then saw the dirty blanket on the floor and guessed that she must have had an accident she was going to go and tell Emily to make sure to wash the blankets. Emily was in the kitchen making a bottle for Kensi and Tyler was sitting at the table eating waffles.

"Emily, could you please make sure that the blankets and sheets in Maddy's room get washed today apparently she had an accident last night. She and Seth are still asleep I just checked on them and thanks for all that you're doing helping out". Megan said as she went to give Tyler a hug and Kensi who was sitting on the table in her bouncy chair.

"No problem I bet it was the extra pain meds from yesterday" Emily replied.

"Seth is supposed to take her to see the specialist today so I'm hoping for some good news" Megan said as she walked back towards her bathroom.

Seth woke up a little while later and made sure that Maddy was comfortable in bed and he got out went into the bathroom. He pulled on some workout shorts and a tshirt and walked out into Kensi's room and saw that she was taking her morning nap and he smiled down at his daughter. He then looked in Tyler's room but he wasn't in there. He walked into the kitchen to grab some coffee and saw that Tyler was sitting on the floor playing with his wrestlers while Emily was folding some clothes.

"Hey Champ" Seth said as he walked over and Tyler saw him and came running up to him.

"Daddy" Tyler said all excited that his daddy was finally home and threw his arms around his neck.

"I missed you" Seth said as he hugged him tightly

"I missed you" Tyler replied as he laid his head down on his daddy's shoulder.

"Let Daddy go and get some coffee" Seth said as he went to put Tyler down but the little boy wasn't going to let go.

"Ok you can help daddy make it then" Seth said as he walked with Tyler over to the coffee pot.

"I already have ready just push the button" Emily said with a smile.

"Thanks" Seth said as he pushed the button on the pot.

"There are some blankets and a tshirt that need to be washed in my bedroom please, Maddy had an accident last night" Seth said as he stood at the island and rubbed Tyler's back.

"Megan told me this morning, I will go and get them when Maddy wakes up" Emily replied.

"I couldn't do this without you're help, so thank you" Seth said as he gave her a smile.

"That is what I'm here for just let me know what you need and I'm here to get it done" Emily replied as she went to put up the clothes that she had folded for Tyler and Kensi.

Seth and Maddy were waiting in the waiting room it took all of her energy just to get up dressed and ready. Seth was holding her hand as they sat in the uncomfortable chairs waiting on her name to be called out.

"Stop messing with the cap you look fine" Seth said with a smile.

"I know I don't look as good in mine as you look in yours" Maddy replied with a smile.

"I think you do" Seth said as he leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Thanks baby" Maddy replied as she laid her head on his shoulder.

It was about 10 more minutes and the nurse came out and called "Maddy Rollins" and Seth helped her out of her chair and held her hand as they walked back with the nurse to the exam room. The nurse got Maddy's vitals, and asked her some questions about the recent treatments and wrote some things down on her chart. "The doctor should be in to see you in a few minutes" the nurse said as she left the room. Maddy was sitting on the exam table and Seth was sitting in a chair across from it.

"Thank you for taking care of me last night" Maddy said softly

"That's my job" Seth replied with a smile.

"Seth, you didn't have to take me back not after all I did to you and you did and you have taken care of my throughout my pregnancy, after our daughter's birth and now since I have been sick. I don't deserve your kindness or your love" Maddy said through the tears.

"Maddy, you did hurt me but I can't forget the 8 years that we had before all of the mess that we have gone through this past year, I can't turn my back on the woman I married and the mother of my children when she needs me the most, I will always love you, I have forgiven you doesn't mean that I forgot what you did but let's just get through this and get you well" Seth said as he took his thumb and wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

 **A/N the next chapter will be the test results from the Specialist what do you think is going to happen?**


	24. Chapter 24

Faithfully 24

 **A/N Thank You for all of the awesome comments, I truly appreciate every one of them. These next few chapters are going to be rough one's but if you hang on with me it will get better I promise.**

"Hi, Maddy" Dr. Sheffield said as she walked into the exam room.

"Hi" Maddy replied softly wringing her hands a nervous habit she had.

"How are we feeling today?" Dr. Sheffield asked as she looked over Maddy's chart.

"I have been better" Maddy replied as she looked over at Seth and he smiled at her.

"Seth, how do you think Maddy is doing?" Dr. Sheffield asked as she sat down on the stool.

"It seems that she is weaker than she has been in the past, she doesn't have any energy and she got sick last night" Seth said with a look of concern.

"Maddy, do you think the treatments are working?" Dr. Sheffield asked as she looked again in the chart.

"I really don't feel any better am I supposed to at this point?" Maddy asked.

"I'm looking at the results from the last couple of weeks and it looks like instead of your counts going down they are going up. We need to discuss some options with you" Dr. Sheffield stated.

"What does that mean?" Seth asked in a panic tone.

"It means that the chemotherapy isn't working by itself we can try chemotherapy with radiation or we can try a different kind of chemotherapy" Dr. Sheffield replied.

"What are the chances of any of this being successful?" Maddy asked as her heart began to race once again.

"There is around a 40 to 60 % chance of successful treatments" Dr. Sheffield replied with a small smile.

"How long do I have with the treatments?" Maddy asked

"5 years or more if they are successful" Dr. Sheffield replied

"What if they aren't?" Seth asked as he felt like his stomach was in knots.

"A year to 18 months usually" Dr. Sheffield replied.

"Do I have to decide today?" Maddy asked softly

"No but I need a decision within a couple of days so we can start" Dr. Sheffield said with a small smile.

"Thanks, let me talk it over with Seth and we will get back to you" Maddy replied as she tried not to let the tears in her eyes roll down her cheeks.

"No problem and whatever you decide we will make it happen and make you as comfortable as we can" Dr. Sheffield said as she got up from the chair and left the room.

Seth and Maddy were sitting at home she was in the recliner all covered with a blanket; she was exhausted from the trip to the doctor. Seth wanted her to take a nap before they began to discuss the treatment options. He had Brandon come and take Tyler out to the park so he wouldn't disturb Maddy and he didn't want him to be around for the discussion. Kensi was sitting in his lap just looking around not making any sounds. He told Emily she could have the afternoon off that he could take care of Kensi and he would make sure that dinner was covered. He just wanted to be a family for today. Maddy woke up and saw Seth sitting on the couch with Kensi in his lap and smiled.

"How is my baby girl?" Maddy asked as she yawned.

"I think she is getting hungry and tired" Seth replied

"Can I feed her please? I don't get to do it very often" Maddy asked.

"If you are up to it I will get the bottle ready" Seth replied as he got up and handed Kensi to Maddy who held her closely.

"I don't know how much longer I will get to do this" Maddy said as tears started to flow.

"Baby, we are going to take it one day at a time ok" Seth said as he leaned down and kissed her softly and wiped away her tears. Seth went and made the bottle and brought it back to Maddy so she could feed Kensi.

"Kensi, I want you to know that mommy loves you with all my heart, I hope you will always know that. Daddy and Tyler will tell you all about me when you grow up" Maddy said as she fed the bottle to Kensi who was looking up at her with her hazel eyes. Seth was sitting on the stool at the island videoing Maddy with Kensi. He wanted to make sure that he had a lot of memories of Maddy for their daughter. Seth had just put Kensi down for her nap and now he wanted to talk to Maddy before Brandon brought Tyler home.

"What treatment options are you thinking about?" Seth asked as he sat down on the couch with a beer.

"I don't want to do Radiation and I'm not going to keep doing the chemo because it's just making me weak and sick. I want to enjoy what time I have left with you and the kids" Maddy replied.

"Maddy, we can't give up we have to fight this with whatever we can" Seth replied as he put the beer down on the table and went over and kneeled down in front of Maddy in the recliner.

"Seth, I love you so much that it hurts and I love our kids and I don't want to leave you but face it I'm not going to get well. I want to be able to enjoy a little normal life with my family while I can" Maddy said as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I can't do this I can't let you just give up" Seth said as he was now crying and he laid his head down on her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Baby, you have given me everything and I don't want you to have to go through any more of taking care of me than you already have. I just want you, Tyler and Kensi that's all I want" Maddy replied.

"I don't care I will take care of you as long as you will let me" Seth said as he held her around the waist.

"Seth, look at me baby" Maddy said as he lifted his head up and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "I want Tyler to remember me having fun and enjoying our family I don't want him to remember me being sick and for what a couple of more years. I want the last years to be the best ones" Maddy said.

"I love you Madalyn Grace Rollins" Seth said as he kissed her softly on the lips.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N You might want to get some tissue's ready.. Thanks for reading this story and please leave a comment!

It had been 6 long months since Maddy had stopped her chemotherapy treatments she was only taking pain medicine. She had more energy and had not been weak or sick from the treatments. She was able to do things with Tyler and help take care of Kensi who was now 9 months old. It was Maddy's desire to be able to see her daughter turn 1 year old. She had gotten to go see Seth perform live in Chicago and it was good to be able to see him wrestle again. Tyler loved being back at the arena and it was Kensi's first time going. Maddy had gone to the gym to see everyone and to catch up but now things were winding down. The last 6 months had taken a toll on her body and Hospice was being called in to help care for her.

"I wouldn't have changed the last 6 months baby I felt like my old self again and we got to be a family" Maddy said as she laid in the recliner.

"I'm glad that we got to share those moments with the kids" Seth replied as he was sitting on the couch. He was exhausted both physically and emotionally these last 6 months had taken a toll on him.

"I want you to promise me to take care of Megan, she is going to be alone and lost and I don't want that for her" Maddy said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I promise she will never be alone she is a part of this family and a part of our kids' lives she always will be" Seth replied as he ran his hands through his hair. He hated this conversations but he knew that Maddy needed reassurances. Apparently the pain meds were taken effect because he looked over and Maddy was now asleep. He got up and went outside to set on the deck for a little while and decided to call Roman.

"Hey bro what's up?" Roman asked as he was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Galina.

"I can't take this shit anymore how am I supposed to raise 2 kids and be on the f*cking road all the time" Seth replied

"Whoa Uce what's going on?" Roman asked as he got up from the couch and walked into a different room.

"She is slowly slipping away from me" Seth said as the tears just started to run down his face.

"Shit man, I didn't realize it had gotten so bad" Roman replied as he leaned down on the island in the kitchen. Galina had come into the kitchen and saw the look on Roman's face and knew that it must have been bad news.

"What can I do man?" Roman asked

"I don't know what in the hell to do" Seth replied as he wiped the tears from his face.

"How is little man handling it?" Roman asked about Tyler.

"He knows she is sick and likes to stick close to her "Seth said as he looked up into the night sky.

"Want me to bring him to stay with Jackson for a little while" Roman asked as he looked at Galina and she nodded her head yes that it was ok.

"I don't want to take him away from Maddy but I don't want him to see her suffer like she is now" Seth replied.

"Uce, listen talk it over with Maddy and let me come and get him for a little while I think it will be good for you and him" Roman said.

"How am I going to do this on my own Roman? How do you handle being on the road when your kids are at home?" Seth asked.

"Its hard man but we make it work and when the time comes we will make it work bro I promise" Roman replied.

Roman got off the phone with Seth and he was worried about him both mentally and physically. He decided to call Dean and see what he thought they could do to help out their brother.

"What's up?" Dean asked as he saw Roman's name on the caller Id.

"We have a big problem bro, Seth just called me and I'm worried about him" Roman replied.

"I know man, he is about at the end of his rope" Dean said as he motioned to Renee that he was going to the other room to talk. She was working on some stuff for her show this weekend.

"Maddy is going down hill quickly and he is worried about the kids, I told him I would bring Tyler down for a few days to spend with Jackson" Roman said.

"That's a good idea I don't think he needs to see Maddy quickly deuterate " Dean replied.

"Kensi is still young enough that it's not affecting her" Roman said as he rubbed his temples.

"What else do you think needs to be done?" Dean asked

"I think he has to let Maddy go and that is going to be hard, I don't think he has come to grips with the fact that she isn't getting better" Roman suggested.

"How do you tell someone that you love that it's ok to die?" Dean asked as he was getting mad at the whole situation.

"I think that Maddy has come to terms with it now its Seth's turn to deal with it" Roman replied.

"This is going to be hard on him and the kids" Dean said.

"I know uce, I can't say that I would want to be in his shoes" Roman replied.

Seth had Kensi in the high chair feeding her some baby food and Tyler was sitting in his booster seat eating his mac and cheese.

"Champ, I talked to Uncle Roman today and he wants you to come down and spend the night with Jackson what do you think about that?" Seth asked

"You and Mommy go with me?" Tyler asked excitedly

"No, I'm going to stay here and take care of Kensi and Mommy since she is sick" Seth replied as he wiped Kensi's mouth off with the spoon.

"I stay here with you then I help with Mommy" Tyler replied.

"I know you like to help but I think it would be fun for you to go to stay with Uncle Roman he could even take you and Jackson to play in the ocean or to SeaWorld" Seth said trying to talk Tyler into the plan.

"We could see the dolphins?" Tyler asked

"Wouldn't that be fun Champ?" Seth asked as he cleaned Kensi's hands and face with a baby wipe.

Tyler shook his head yes and Seth let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding in, he didn't want to be away from his son but he knew this would be the best for him right now.


	26. Chapter 26

Get your Kleenex ready I promise things are going to get better for Seth soon thank you to all that are still reading, please leave a comment and let me know about what you think happened to Maddy and what Seth should do next.

The time had come and the doctor told Megan and Seth to say their goodbye's to Maddy. Megan went first "It's ago to let go I'm going to be fine, I will make sure that Seth, Tyler and Kensi are taking care of. I love you Maddy" Megan said as she kissed her on the temple and went outside of the room to give Seth some alone time.

"I love you baby always and forever I promise I will take care of Tyler and Kensi and they will never forget you. You don't have to suffer any more baby It's ok to let go" Seth kissed her softly on the lips and ran his fingers through her hair that had grown out the past 6 months.  
He held her hand until the nurse told him that she was gone. He nodded his head and leaned down and kissed her one more time "I love you forever and always" he whispered as the tears fell down his cheeks. He then walked outside of the room where Megan was waiting and went over and hugged her as they both cried. He then took her by the hand and they went into the waiting room where Brandon, Dean and Renee were waiting.

"She's gone" Seth said as he wiped the tears away from his face.  
"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry" Renee said as she went and hugged him tightly.  
"I'm sorry Megan" Brandon said as he hugged her and she continued to cry. She considered him like a brother just like she considered Seth a brother.  
"I need to hold my kids" Seth said through the tears.  
"Let's go I'll take you and Megan, I texted dad earlier" Brandon said as he put his hand on Seth's shoulder.  
"Dean, here are my keys you can stay at my place I have an extra bedroom" Brandon said as he handed the keys to Dean  
"Are you sure we can stay at a hotel" Dean replied  
"It's easier to just stay at his place" Seth said as he wiped his face with his shirt.  
"Thanks guys" Renee said as she grabbed her bag and was getting ready to leave.

Seth got home and the first thing he did was go to Tyler's room and lean down and kiss home on the temple. He then quietly walked into the nursery and looked down and saw his little girl peacefully sleeping. Tyler was the carbon copy of Seth with the black wavy hair and brown eyes but his daughter was a mix of both him and Maddy. She had light brown hair that was straight like Maddy's and hazel eyes. He watched her sleep for a minute then went back to Tyler's room and sat down in the bean bag by his bed and just watched him sleep. How was he going to tell him in the morning that his mommy was now in heaven? Megan was curled up in the recliner in Maddy's blanket because she felt close to her there.

"Megan, can I get you anything?" Michael asked as he sat on the couch as Brandon was getting a beer from the refrigerator.  
"I'm good but thanks" Megan replied softly.  
"I'm going to go and check on Seth" Michael said as he got up from the couch and walked to Tyler's room. He saw his son just sitting there watching his grandson sleep as tears continued to roll down his face. Michael quietly walked in and gently put his hand on Seth's shoulder "Let's let him sleep son" Seth nodded ok and leaned in and kissed his son on the temple. They walked into the kitchen and Seth went to grab a beer out of the refrigerator.  
"Why don't you and Megan try and get some sleep because there is going to be a lot of decisions that have to be made tomorrow" Michael suggested.  
"Megan are you going to stay over?" Seth asked as he ran his hand over his face.  
"I'm going to sleep right here in Maddy's chair" Megan replied softly  
"I'm going to sleep here on the couch I can't go into our bedroom right now" Seth replied as he sat down on the couch and Brandon brought him a pillow and blanket from the closet.  
"Do you want me to stay?" Brandon asked  
"No you go on home and thanks for letting Dean and Renee stay there" Seth replied.  
"I'll call you later bro, I love you" Brandon said as he hugged Seth he looked over and saw that Megan was asleep.  
"I'm going to stay and take care of them both" Michael said with a smile.  
"Dad, go on home you need the rest" Seth said as he yawned.  
"I'm good I will just sleep in your bed" Michael replied.  
"Ok" Seth said as he laid his head down and closed his eyes.  
He didn't know how long he had been asleep but he heard Kensi cry so he got up from the couch and went into the nursery to see his dad changing her diaper.  
"Thanks Papa but let me finish this" Seth said as he picked his daughter up and held her close to his chest.  
"Daddy loves you so much" Seth whispered into her ear as he rubbed her back. He then walked over to the rocking chair and sat down and began to rock her as Michael went and warmed up a bottle for her.  
"You're mommy loved you so much she gave everything up for you and your brother" Seth said as he continued to rock and rub Kensi's back.  
"You're daddy gave up a lot too" Michael said as he gave Seth the bottle to give to Kensi.  
"You raised me and Brandon basically by yourself now I hope I do half as good a job with mine" Seth said.  
"You already have son and I'm proud of you and I will be here to help you when you need me" Michael said with a smile as he left the room.


	27. Chapter 27

**I want to thank all of my readers, followers and fans of this story. It's been a long and emotional journey and I hope that you are enjoying it.**

It has been a couple of weeks since Maddy had passed away and the memorial service had been held. Seth was trying to get the kids back into a normal routine but Tyler was having a very hard time dealing with Maddy's death. He didn't understand why his mommy wasn't around anymore and why his daddy was sad. Seth had tried to explain to him the best way he knew how that mommy was sick and she went to heaven to be with Jesus so she wouldn't be sick anymore. He would catch Kensi looking around for her time to time but she wasn't upset like Tyler had been.

"Champ are you ready to go to RAW?" Seth asked as they were waiting for the plan to take off. He was going to try to bring both kids this time because he didn't want to leave them with Emily and Megan was working so he couldn't leave them with her.

"I see Uncle D and Uncle Ro?" Tyler asked as he was sitting by the window seat. Seth was sitting in the middle seat and had Kensi in her carseat on the aisle seat.

"Uncle Ro is bringing Jackson to play with you "Seth said with a smile as he saw the excitement on his son's face for the first time in a few weeks.

Kensi didn't like flying and she let her daddy know all about it, Seth thought it may have to do with her ears. He tried to get her to suck on her passy and even tried a bottle but she wasn't having any of it. Another mom saw him struggling with Kensi and asked if he had any infant Tylenol with him, she said that if he gave her a dropper full it should do the trick. Seth was willing to try anything and he always kept Tylenol with him for Tyler and Kensi so he gave her a dropper full. In a matter of minutes it worked and she settled down in his lap and fell asleep while he rubbed her back. She was still asleep when they were getting ready to land so he put her in her carseat. He looked over and saw that Tyler also had fallen asleep watching a movie on the tablet. He took the tablet and put it in the backpack and also Tyler's sippy cup that his juice in it. He had to wake Tyler up because he couldn't carry the carseat, the carryon and Tyler all at the same time. He did have a stroller he put Tyler in as soon as they got off the plane. He had a double stroller that he could put the carseat in the front and Tyler in the back. He finally made it to the arena and he knew that he had to work out a better system than this one.

"Look at how much they have grown" Hunter said as he saw Kensi in the stroller and gave Tyler a high five.

"I know it seems like I blink and they are in another size" Seth smiled.

"Are you ready to be back?" Hunter asked Seth

"Yes, I'm trying to get them back in a routine so we will see how this weekend goes" Seth replied.

"Good luck" Hunter said as he walked off.

"I go see Jackson" Tyler asked his daddy.

"Let's go and see if Uncle Ro is here yet" Seth said as he walked towards catering.

"There is my little man" Dean said with a huge smile as he saw Seth pushing the stroller.

"Uncle D, where is Uncle Ro?" Tyler asked as Seth was getting him out of the stroller to go see Dean.

"He should be here soon buddy, am I not good enough?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"He's just excited because Jackson is going to be with Roman" Seth replied.

"So I get to spend the weekend with both of my favorite little dude's "Dean said with a big smile as he started to tickle Tyler.

"Thanks for helping me out, I just couldn't stand the thought of leaving them at home and I don't think Tyler would have let me" Seth said as he looked down to make sure that Kensi was ok.

"That's what family is for and Renee can't wait to get her hands on this little princess" Dean said as he leaned down and kissed Kensi on the head.

"You two need one of these of your own" Seth replied with a smile

"No thanks we can just play with yours then give her back" Dean laughed.

Galina had decided to come this weekend with Roman to help out with Jackson, Tyler and Kensi she brought Jo Jo to help out.

"Look what the cat drug in" Dean said with a smile as he saw Galina walk in with the kids.

"I missed you to" Galina said as she winked at Dean.

"I didn't know you were coming" Seth said as he gave Tyler his sippy cup to go with the goldfish crackers he was eating.

"I thought I could help out with the kids" Galina replied as she looked at a sleeping Kensi in the stroller.

"Hey gorgeous you have grown up on me" Seth said to Jo Jo as she giggled as Jackson and Tyler were involved in a conversation of their own. Jackson was showing Tyler some of the new hot wheels that he had.

"I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time, thanks for bringing Jackson" Seth said as he looked over at his son.

"It's good for Jackson too" Galina said with a smile.

Seth and Roman had taken the boys down to the ring while they practiced for their match. After they were done they decided to let the boys have some fun and play in the ring.

"How about Rollins Boys vs Reigns Boys" Roman suggested as both boys got excited and started to jump up and down in the ring. Dean had walked down to the ring and was surprised to see the boys in it with their dads.

"Uncle Dean can be the referee" Jackson said with a big smile.

"The referee for what?" Dean asked as he stood by the apron of the ring.

"It's Rollins vs Reins 2.0" Seth said with a smile

"Tag or singles?" Dean asked as he laughed

"Tag" Seth replied.

"123 Tyler Rollins wins" Dean said with a huge smile.


	28. Chapter 28

I want to thank everyone that is still reading this story, thank you for sticking with it. I have some new and exciting things planned for the future. Please leave a comment.

Raw was underway and Tyler, Jackson and Jo Jo were sitting in the front row with security. Galina decided to stay backstage with Kensi who was tired and very cranky and really needed to go to sleep. She had tried everything and nothing seemed to be working so she decided to walk around backstage with her for a while. Renee saw the little girl crying and knew exactly what was wrong she was missing her daddy. She hadn't left Seth's side in a couple of months and she was not used to being at the arena she was used to being at home.

"Baby girl what's wrong? " Renee asked as she walked over and rubbed the little girls back and Kensi held her hands out for Renee to take her.

"I don't know what's wrong, I don't think she is used to me yet" Galina said with a smile as she handed the little girl over to Renee.

"You're doing great, she is just used to being with her daddy" Renee said as she put the little girl's head on her shoulder and started to rub her back in small circles and Kensi started to calm down.

"Look at you Renee, you know what you're doing" Galina said with a wink.

"I just have watched Seth doing this with her" Renee replied with a smile.

"You're a natural and you and Dean really need one" Galina said with a smile.

"Maybe one day" Renee replied as she looked down at the little girl in her arms.

Roman and Seth were backstage at a monitor getting ready for their match as Roman looked over at Seth who looked like the world was on his shoulders at the moment.

"Uce, I want you to go out there and give me all you have, I want you to hit me with all you've got. Hit me with all of the hurt, the anger the frustrations over the last year. I want you to do this for Maddy" Roman said as he put his hands on Seth's shoulders.

"I can't believe that she's gone" Seth mumbled lowly.

"Get it all out tonight so you can move forward" Roman replied

"Thanks bro, I couldn't have made it through without you and Dean, brothers for life" Seth said as he hugged Roman.

"Brothers for life" Roman replied.

Dean had just finished his match with Chris Jericho and was walking backstage and saw Roman and Seth talking and walked up to them.

"Go tear the fuc*ing house down bro" Dean said as he slapped Seth on the back.

"I'm going to try, and thanks for always being here for me" Seth replied as he gave Dean a fist bump.

"That's what brothers are for no thanks needed" Dean replied as he watched them make their way to the gorilla position. He then headed back to where he could watch the match on a monitor. He saw Renee rocking his goddaughter in her arms and he smiled a big smile.

"You look good like that babe" Dean said as he walked up and gave her a kiss and then a kiss to Kensi's head.

"She is missing her daddy, so I'm just trying to help out" Renee replied.

"Let's go watch her daddy and Uncle Roman's match" Dean said as they walked over to one of the monitors and sat down.

Seth's music hit and he looked up at the sky and pounded his heart "this one's for you baby, I love you". He made his way to the ring and looked over and saw Tyler who was cheering for him like crazy and tears welled up in his eyes. He got in the ring and took it all in and looked over at Tyler and winked at him and mouthed "I love you". Roman's music hit and he walked down to the ring and he faced Seth and mouthed "this one's for Maddy" and Seth nodded. It was a brutal match between them both with superman punches and flying kicks and body drops on the stairs and the announce tables. Seth pinned Roman with a pedigree and the referee counted 1, 2, 3 and raised his hand in victory. At that moment all of the emotions came flooding out and he was sitting on his knees he looked over at his son and climbed out of the ring and pulled him over the barrier and just hugged him tightly as the show went off the air. Roman walked over and hugged them both and hugged Jackson and Jo Jo.

Renee looked over at Dean and saw a tear in his eye and leaned over and kissed his softly on the cheek. "I love you, I don't know what I would ever do without you" she softly said.

"Let's not ever find out" Dean replied as he pulled her in for a hug and looked down and saw that Kensi had finally fallen asleep. Seth walked back through the gorilla carrying Tyler who had his head on his daddy's shoulder.

"Maddy would be proud, I am proud of you" Hunter said as he hugged Seth.

"Thanks Hunter" Seth replied as he walked backstage to find his daughter. He saw her with Renee and Dean and smiled.

"I take it she wasn't happy" Seth said as he put Tyler down and took a sleeping Kensi from Renee and held her close.

"She missed her daddy" Renee replied with a smile.

"Thanks for watching her" Seth said as he continued to rock her in his arms.

"Let me watch her and Tyler so you can go shower and get ready to leave" Renee said.

"I won't be but a few minutes" Seth said as he handed her back to Renee. He then kissed Tyler on the head.

"Stay with Aunt Renee while daddy takes a shower then we will go to the hotel ok champ" Seth said to Tyler.

"Ok daddy" Tyler replied.

Megan had gone over to Brandon's to watch RAW and she had tears running down her face at the end of the match watching Seth hug Tyler.

"He did that for Maddy" Brandon whispered into her ear as he held her in his arms.

"I know I hope she can see it" Megan replied as she cried into Brandon's chest.

"She can she is their guardian angel now" Brandon replied as he rubbed her back.

They had arrived back at the hotel and Seth had put Kensi into the portable crib set up by the hotel and had Tyler all tucked into the king sized bed, he then crawled in beside his son and just watch him sleep. " It's just you, me and Kensi now baby boy" he whispered out loud.


	29. Chapter 29

Seth was home with the kids trying to get back into a normal routine and plan a birthday party for Tyler who was going to be 4 years old. His son also wanted to try playing baseball there was a junior fall ball league in Davenport that played one to two nights a week. Seth loved baseball growing up and he wanted his son to have a normal childhood and do the things he did as a little boy. His dad and Brandon said that they would help out with practices and games when Seth couldn't be there. Seth decided to sponsor the team and Tyler was getting excited about it, they had gone shopping for cleats, gloves and a baseball bat and helmet. Now he had to ask Megan and Emily for help with the birthday party. He had invited them along with Brandon to their favorite pizza place to discuss the details. Brandon and Megan had gotten their first and found a table for them to sit at and asked for a high chair and a booster seat. Emily walked in next and saw them and walked over and sat down beside Megan.

"I guess we are waiting on Seth and the kids?" Emily asked.

"Yes, he texted a couple of minutes ago he is running late because Kensi was still asleep" Brandon replied.

"Is a little late for her afternoon nap" Emily replied as the waitress took her drink order.

"I think her schedule is off a little from this weekend" Megan replied as she took a drink of her beer.

"What is he going to do about that?" Emily asked

"I honestly don't know but he is going to have to decide soon" Megan replied.

Seth came in holding Kensi with Tyler holding his hand as they spotted the rest of them and Tyler hurried over to the table.

"Looks like you have had a rough morning" Megan said with a smile.

"This one here hasn't been in a good mood" Seth said as he sat down with Kensi next to Emily and Tyler sat next to Brandon.

"Want to come see me?" Emily asked Kensi who shook her head no and snuggled deeper into her daddy's chest.

"The mood swings have started already?" Brandon asked with a laugh.

"She takes after her mom and her Aunt Megan" Seth said with a smirk.

"Only the best right baby girl" Megan said with a smile to Kensi.

Seth tried to put her in the highchair and she was not going to have any of that she was content with sitting in her daddy's lap. Seth ordered a beer and they ordered the pizza and started to plan the birthday party.

"Emily, do you think you could come with me this weekend to help out with the kids? I learned it was awfully hard to manage them both on the plane and at the arena by myself, I would pay you extra" Seth asked.

"That sounds fun I think we can arrange that" Emily replied. Megan didn't know why but she was sort of jealous that Emily was going to get to spend the weekend with the kids. Seth had done a great job at trying to include her in their lives and she was grateful she just didn't know what she was feeling at the moment.

"Daddy, I have some Sprite?" Tyler asked as he was eating his pizza

"Have you drank all of yours?" Seth asked as he shifted Kensi in his lap.

Tyler shook his head yes and Seth said ok and asked the waitress for some more Sprite as he looked in the diaper bag and pulled out some baby puffs for Kensi to eat.

"So big man want to have your party at the trampoline park?" Brandon asked as he helped Tyler wipe off his face.

"Please Uncle B" Tyler said very excited.

"What do you think daddy?" Brandon said to Seth with a smirk.

"I think that's a great idea and Uncle Brandon can help pay for it" Seth replied with a smirk.

"Got you there Brandon" Megan replied with a laugh as she bumped into his shoulder.

Just then Kensi let out a loud piercing cry and Seth looked down at her and could tell she was in some sort of pain he just didn't know what it was. "What's wrong baby?" Seth asked as he looked her over.

"I think she is teething look at the drool" Emily pointed to Kensi's mouth.

"That would make sense since she has been very cranky" Seth said as he put his finger in her mouth and rubbed it and felt a tooth trying to poke through.

"Can you grab the Tylenol out of the bag please?" Seth asked Emily as she rummaged through the bag and pulled out the infant Tylenol and gave a dropper full and gave it to Seth to give to the little girl.

"Here you go baby girl" Seth said as he gave it to the little girl he then took her bottle out of the diaper bag and gave it to Emily to add some water to the formula.

"Wow you guys make a great team" Megan said with a smile.

"I guess we do" Seth replied without thinking about it.

Seth had taken the kids home and had put Kensi down for a nap and he was watching Tyler play with his Lego's when it occurred to him that he was truly a single dad now. He was glad that Emily was going to be able to go with them this weekend to the house shows and RAW because he knew that he couldn't keep doing it by himself. He couldn't expect Renee to keep helping out backstage either she also had a job she had to do.

"What are you building champ?" Seth asked Tyler as he looked down on the floor at his son and the Lego's.

"I'm going to build an arena" Tyler replied as he was very focused

"You better check with Hunter to make sure that WWE can wrestle there" Seth laughed.

"He will let you daddy" Tyler replied as he was finishing up.

"You think so?" Seth asked his son.

"Yes, you are in his group with Steph" Tyler replied like it was a matter of fact.

"Yes I am Champ and we rule the WWE" Seth laughed.

 **Tell me what you think about Seth asking Emily to go on the road with him? What do you think about Megan's feelings?**


	30. Chapter 30

**I hope you are still enjoying this story, I am still enjoying writing it. Thank You for the follows, favorites and most of all comments please keep them coming and post one!**

Seth was tired he didn't realize how hard it was going to be to do this on his own, Emily had been a lifesaver with helping out with the house but he also had to learn to let go. He had to learn how to let her help take care of his kids. He hadn't left them in a couple of months and it was taking it's toll on him he needed to focus on himself and his career. He knew it was not going to be easy but he had to do this before it was too late. He had called Emily and she was going to come over to watch the kids while he went to gym and to Black and Brave tonight.

"They will be fine I promise" Emily tried to reassure him as he was getting ready to leave, Kensi was crying and reaching for him as Emily held her. Tyler was mad and wouldn't give him a good bye hug he choose to sit on the floor playing with his Legos.

"I can't leave them like this" Seth said as he took Kensi and rubbed her back and she stopped crying.

"Yes you can, I promise they will stop crying 5 minutes after you walk out that door" Emily replied.

"Daddy will be back soon I promise" Seth said as he kissed Kensi on the head and handed her to Emily and she started crying again. Seth walked over and kissed Tyler on the head "Be good for Emily I will be back I promise".

"Go now before you change your mind" Emily said as she handed him his gym bag.

"Call me if you need me promise" Seth said as he was walking towards the door.

"I promise" Emily said as she opened the door for him and gently pushed him out and closed it.

"Shh baby girl daddy will be back soon" Emily said as she continued to rub Kensi's back.

Seth felt guilty all the way to the gym but once he was inside and working on his program he felt good. This was the release of tension and stress that he needed and he was glad that he decided to do it.

Brandon had decided to take Megan out for dinner she had been feeling a little down lately.

"Thanks for getting me out of the house" Megan said as they looked over at the menu's

"I'm glad you said yes, I've been dying for some BBQ" Brandon replied.

"Have you talked to Seth lately?" Megan asked as she took a drink of her beer.

"I did earlier today, he was going to the gym tonight" Brandon replied as he looked up from the menu.

"How do you think Kensi's going to do at the gym?" Megan replied.

"He wasn't taking them Emily is coming over to watch them" Brandon said as he saw the reaction on Megan's face.

"Oh" was all Megan said as she took a drink of his beer.

"I know that look so what's wrong?" Brandon asked as he took a drink of his beer.

"Nothing" Megan replied as she played with the napkin on the table.

"Nothing my ass spill it babe" Brandon said as he took her hand into his.

"Why did he call her instead of asking me to watch them" Megan replied softly.

"Because she is their nanny, it's what he pays her to do" Brandon said with a smile.

"I would do it for free" Megan replied

"Megan, sweetie look at me, I know you love the kids and they love you but Seth is trying to get them into a normal routine and you can't always be there" Brandon tried to assure her.

"This isn't how is supposed to be" Megan said softly.

"I know but we have to adapt and move forward and Seth is doing what he thinks is best. This wasn't an easy decision for him, it took me a long time to convince him to leave the kids for a couple of hours" Brandon said.

"I understand it still hurts though, I miss my sister" Megan said as she tried not to cry.

"It's just going to take some time sweetie" Brandon said with a smile.

Seth had finished his workout and had gotten his Progenix drink and headed over next door to Black and Brave. He texted Emily to check on the kids and she said they were fine that she had fed Tyler dinner and he was watching a movie and she was about to give Kensi a bath. He decided it was best if he didn't talk to Tyler so he wouldn't get upset again.

"Are you kidless?" Marek asked with a huge smile.

"Yeah, they are at home with Emily" Seth replied with a small smile.

"Good for you man, I'm proud of you" Marek said as he slapped Seth on the back.

"It was hard bro, I'm not going to lie to look at my daughter's face when she was crying and then to leave when Tyler was upset with me I almost couldn't do it" Seth said as he took a drink.

"They will be fine and it's good for you to get away" Marek replied.

"I just want things to be normal again for a change" Seth added as he finished his drink.

Things went well at the academy and Seth really enjoyed getting in the ring with the students and not having to worry about Tyler for a change. He got home and the house was super quiet and he saw Emily sitting on the couch watching tv next to a sleeping Tyler.

"He wanted to stay up and watch Smackdown and wait on you he conked out about a hour ago" Emily said with a smile.

"Thanks, how is Kensi?" Seth asked as he bent down and kissed Tyler on the head.

"She fought sleep for awhile but she's in her bed asleep" Emily replied.

"I'm impressed" Seth said with a smile.

"I guess I will see you in the morning" Emily said as she got up from the couch.

"Just come by here we will leave around 8 for the airport" Seth replied.

"Thanks, I'm looking forward to this weekend and seeing you wrestle" Emily replied with a smile.

"That's right you have never been to a live event have you?" Seth said with a smile

"No I haven't" Emily replied

"It will be a lot of fun" Seth said as he saw Tyler move around on the couch and walked over and picked him up and rocked him.


	31. Chapter 31

Seth couldn't sleep he had tossed and turned for the past hour he couldn't turn his mind off. He didn't know why but he felt weird about traveling with Emily without Maddy or even Megan. He knew it wasn't logical but he couldn't tell his heart he got out of bed and went and checked on Tyler in his bedroom who was peacefully sleeping he then walked across the hall and checked on Kensi who was sleeping. He then walked down the hall into sunroom and sat down and looked into the night sky. He loved this part of the condo where he could sit and look out the windows into the sky and just relax and think he has spent many hours here trying to figure things out especially when Maddy was sick. He looked around and everything reminded him of his late wife and their life together. Maybe it was time for a new beginning a fresh start a new home a bigger home for his kids to grow in. He smiled as he yawned and walked back to his bedroom and climbed back into bed to try and get some sleep before they had to leave in the morning.

The flight had been an uneventful one and now they had arrived at the hotel and were getting all settled in Emily had an adjoining room to Seth and the kids.

"Tyler do you want to go to the pool?" Emily asked as she was getting his swimming trunks out of his suitcase.

"Daddy are you coming?" Tyler asked

"I can come with you for a little while" Seth replied with a smile as he held Kensi on his hip.

"Do you want me to get Kensi ready?" Emily asked as she pulled out her little bathing suit.

"That will help and I will get Tyler's trunks on him" Seth replied as he helped Tyler on with his swimming g trunks.

Emily had gone into the bathroom and had gotten into her swimsuit and Seth grabbed the diaper bag and they headed down to the pool. Seth had put the floaties on Tyler and had taken him into the shallow end while holding him. Emily was sitting on the steps with Kensi letting her get used to the water and was watching Seth with Tyler and she smiled. She knew that it had taken a lot of courage for Seth to ask her to go on this trip with her that he wasn't used to asking for help but she was glad that he did. Kensi was getting restless sitting on the steps and wanted to go out where her daddy was so Emily walked over to where Seth was playing with Tyler in the water.

"Da Da" Kensi said as she reached for Seth

"Hey baby girl" Seth said as he walked over and kissed her on the head as he was holding onto Tyler.

A grandmother was sitting on a lounge chair watching her grandkids and said to Seth as he placed Tyler on the edge of the pool and climbed up the rail to get out of the pool as Emily handed him Kensi so she could get out of the pool.

"What a nice looking family you have" the grandmother said to Seth with a smile

"Thanks" Seth replied as he started to towel off the kids.

"How old are they?" the grandmother asked Seth

"He is 4 and she is 11 months" Seth replied with a smile as he finished toweling off the kids and started to dry himself off.

"Don't blink or they will be grown, those are my grandson's they are 11 and 12 and it seems like just yesterday that their dad was that age" the grandmother said with a smile.

"I know it goes by quick "Seth replied as Emily had gotten out of the pool and was now drying off. They had gotten the kids upstairs to the room and had gotten them changed and themselves changed. Seth was putting Kensi down for her afternoon nap and Emily was giving Tyler a snack in the living room area of the suite.

"Did you have fun in the pool?" Emily asked Tyler as she gave him his apple slices

Tyler shook his head yes as he ate his apple slices and watched tv.

"Ok, Kensi is down for her nap in the portable crib, text me if you need anything and you can order a pizza or room service for dinner charge it to the room or you can use my card. Seth said as he handed Emily a credit card from his wallet.

"Daddy where you going?" Tyler asked as he looked up from the tv.

"I'm going to work champ, you're going to stay here with Emily so please help her with Kensi ok" Seth said as he leaned down and kissed Tyler on the head.

"I go watch you and Uncle D" Tyler said as he got up from the couch.

"Not tonight Champ, I will face time you later, I love you" Seth replied as he ruffled Tyler's hair.

"Why?" Tyler asked with a sad face

"Because it will be past your bedtime you can see Uncle D and Uncle Ro tomorrow I promise" Seth said as he grabbed is bag and headed out the door before Tyler could get upset.

He arrived at the arena in time for the talent meeting and to find out his match tonight at the live event.

"Where is little man and my baby girl?" Roman asked as Seth sat down beside him.

"Back at the hotel with Emily, I'm trying to get them in somewhat of a normal routine/life" Seth replied.

"I think that's good Uce but I do want to see them before we leave" Roman said with a smile.

Kensi was not a happy camper when she woke up and her daddy was not there so Tyler was trying to help calm her down.

"Kensi, here is passy" Tyler said as he gave the little girl her passy and rubbed her back.

"That was really sweet of you Tyler, maybe she is hungry want to get her cheerios" Emily said as she pointed to the snack cup on the little kitchen bar.

"Daddy is going to be proud of you for helping" Emily said with a smile as she rocked Kensi and rubbed her back.

"I help daddy with Kensi at my house "Tyler replied with a big smile.

"I know you're a good big brother" Emily said.

Seth got back to the hotel and walked in to see Emily on her IPAD in the living room area and the room was dimly lit and quiet.

"I take it they are asleep?" Seth asked as Emily nodded yes so he put his bag down and went into the bedroom to check on them. He came back into the living area and smiled "Thank you".

"Tyler was actually a big help with Kensi when she woke up from her nap.

"He has been helping me a lot lately" Seth replied with a smile.

 **Thanks for all of the favorites and follows it means the world to me and helps me keep writing, Please leave me a comment. What do you think of Seth taking Emily along to help with the kids?**


	32. Chapter 32

**If you are still reading this I hope you are enjoying it, writing it helps me cope. Please leave me a comment and thanks for reading.**

Seth had asked Megan over to the condo so she could spend some time with the kids and he could talk to her about selling the Condo and buying a house.

"Aunt Megan is coming over for lunch" Seth said to Tyler was helping Tyler get dressed for the day.

"Is Uncle B going to be with her?" Tyler asked as he pulled up his track pants and Seth helped him with his long sleeved Bears tshirt.

"Not today champ" Seth said as he brushed Tyler's brown curly hair.

"I miss mommy she used to comb my hair" Tyler said as he looked at the picture of his mom on his nightstand by his bed.

"Tyler, I know you do son, it's ok to miss her because I miss her too but now she is not sick anymore" Seth said as he pulled Tyler into his lap for a hug.

Kensi was watching Cinderella her new favorite movie and Tyler was asleep on the couch, he had cried himself to sleep while Seth held him and rocked him.

"cry?" Kensi said as she pointed to her brother that her daddy was holding.

"He is ok baby girl he's just sad, he misses mommy" Seth said as he leaned down and kissed Tyler on the head.

" mama bye bye" Kensi said as she waved bye bye with her hands.

"Yes baby mommy went bye bye" Seth said as he heard the door bell ring he got up and answered it before it would wake Tyler up.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Megan asked as she saw a sleeping Tyler on Seth's shoulder.

"We've had a rough morning" Seth replied as they walked into the living room and saw Kensi sitting on the couch.

"What's going on?" Megan asked as she walked over and sat down and Kensi crawled up in her lap.

"I was brushing Tyler's hair this morning and he remembered how Maddy used to do it and he started missing her and the flood gates opened and he basically cried himself to sleep" Seth said as he rocked him in his arms.

"He hasn't done that since she died" Megan said as she ran her hand through Kensi's hair.

"No, but he has been talking about her a lot lately" Seth replied as he held Tyler to his chest and rocked him.

"Do you think he needs to talk to somebody?" Megan asked as Kensi played with her hands in her lap.

"I don't know honestly" Seth replied.

Kensi was walking around the coffee table as it held her up while Megan watched her with a huge smile as Seth was getting their lunch ready, Tyler was still asleep on the couch.

"She is getting good at this" Megan said out loud to Seth.

"I know she can stand alone now I'm just waiting on her take off one day" Seth replied as he sat the salads down on the table and grabbed two diet cokes and put them on the table.

"You better be ready to film it when she does" Megan said as she watched Kensi walk around the table.

Megan had put Kensi in her high chair and had given her some yogurt and a spoon she was learning to feed herself.

"Try and get the yogurt in your mouth and not on the try baby" Seth said with a smile as Tyler was still asleep on the couch.

"They are growing so much" Megan said as she smiled at Kensi.

"I know I blink and it's like they have grown a foot" Seth replied as he wiped off Kensi's hands.

"How did it go with Emily and the kids on the road?" Megan asked s she took a bite of her salad.

"Really well it helped me a lot especially on the plane" Seth replied as he took a drink of his diet coke.

"Are you going to keep taking them on the road?" Megan asked as she looked over to check on Tyler.

"That's the plan for now I just don't think I'm ready to leave them yet" Seth replied.

"Brandon told me the same thing " Megan said as she took a bite of her food.

"I have been thinking a lot about finding a house for us" Seth said as he took the yogurt from Kensi and wiped off her face and hands and let her play with the spoon.

"Why? What's wrong with the condo?" Megan asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"It has a lot of memories of Maddy both good and bad and I think in order for me to move on I have to make a fresh start" Seth replied.

"Is that fair to Tyler and Kensi this is the only home they have ever known?" Megan asked as she pushed her food away.

"I think it will be ok, this place is getting small with two kids and I want a place they can grow in that has a big backyard to play in and one that everywhere I look I don't see Maddy" Seth said as he gave Kensi her bottle.

"Are you trying to forget her?" Megan asked

"No I will never forget her and I won't let the kids forget her either but I don't need to be reminded of all of the pain we went through every damn day either. I want to move forward to have a normal life to let me kids have a normal life to be happy" Seth said as he took a drink of his diet coke.

"What are you planning to do with it?" Megan asked

"I don't know sell it" Seth replied.

"Would you sell it to me?" Megan said as she played with her hands.

"Megan you already have a condo why would you want this one?" Seth asked as he took Kensi out of her high chair and held her in his lap because she was getting fussy.

"Because it was Maddy's and I would still feel close to her here" Megan replied.

"If you think that's a good idea then maybe we can work out a deal" Seth replied with a smile.

"I will have to sale mine first before I could buy this one" Megan replied.

"I own this one Megan so when I find my new house you can have this one" Seth said with a smile.

"Seth, that would be too much we will work on a deal when the time comes" Megan replied.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank You to all who continue to read this and for all of the comments/follows/favorites you are the reason I keep writing!**

Seth and Brandon had been looking at houses what seemed like all day. Kensi was asleep in her carseat and Tyler was getting restless and tired after being in and out of the Jeep all day.

"What did you think about the last one?" Brandon asked Seth as they drove to favorite burger joint.

"I liked it a lot it had a big back yard and 4 bedrooms and it was on a nice quiet street" Seth replied as he pulled into Short's Shines Burgers.

"Are you going to put an offer in?" Brandon asked as he helped Tyler out of his carseat as Seth took a sleeping Kensi out of hers and laid her head on his shoulder as he grabbed her diaper bag.

"What do you think?" Seth asked as they walked into the burger joint and waited to be seated.

"I think you should, it's big enough for all of you and Tyler seemed to like the backyard, you can finally put up a swing set or a jungle gym for him like dad has in his back yard." Brandon replied.

"What do you think about me giving the condo to Megan?" Seth asked as he rubbed Kensi's back.

"I think it's a great idea she was thrilled when you offered it to her" Brandon replied as he held onto Tyler's hand.

"Do you see yourself moving in with her anytime soon?" Seth asked as the waitress came to show them to their booth.

"I don't think any time in the near future" Brandon replied as he put Tyler in a booster seat next to him in the booth.

Seth laid Kensi down on her blanket in the booth next to him and rubbed her back as he looked at the menu.

"Do you want a mini hamburger or mac and cheese champ?" Seth asked Tyler who was coloring on the kids menu.

"Can I have fries?" Tyler asked as he looked up from his paper.

"You can have some of daddy's but you have to eat either corn or broccoli first" Seth replied.

"Ok I have burger and corn" Tyler said with a smile

"Look at you all in daddy mode" Brandon said with a chuckle.

"Who would have thought I would be the one with kids" Seth shook his head and looked down at Kensi.

"Never in my wildest dreams when we were kids in dad's basement and doing the backyard wrestling" Brandon replied as he ruffled Tyler's curly brown hair.

"I wouldn't trade being a daddy for anything in the world" Seth replied with a smile.

"Maybe I will be become one someday" Brandon said with a smile.

"I think Megan will make a great mom" Seth said as he took a drink of his beer.

"Me too" Brandon replied.

After lunch Seth decided to take everyone to Baskin Robbins for Ice Cream Kensi had woke up and Seth had carried her inside.

"Tyler do you want a cup or cone?" Seth asked as Tyler looked at all of the ice cream.

"Cup and Chocolate" Tyler said with a big smile.

"Are you going to share with Kensi?" Seth asked as Kensi was looking all around the ice cream shop with her passy in her mouth.

"Ok" Tyler said with a sad face

"Don't give me that sad face" Seth replied as he gave the employee their order.

He then gave Tyler his cup and had him sit in a chair while he sat in one holding Kensi giving her a bite of his ice cream.

"It's cold isn't it baby girl" Seth said to Kensi as she made a face after he gave her a spoonful.

"Do you want me to take them over to dads after we are done so you can get that paperwork started?" Brandon asked as he wiped the chocolate off of Tyler's face.

"Tyler do you want to go see Papa?" Seth asked as he gave Kensi another bite of ice cream.

"I come back?" Tyler asked as he licked his spoon.

"Yes, Papa will bring you back before bedtime" Seth replied.

"Is Kensi going?" Tyler asked as he finished up his ice cream.

"No she is going home with daddy, she needs a nap" Seth replied as he was wiping off Kensi's hands and face with a baby wipe.

"I go to Papa'a for a little while" Tyler said as he wiped off his mouth.

Seth was home and Kensi was in her pack in play in the living room as Seth was waiting on a phone call from the real estate agent about his offer. He was looking over the scripts for RAW and Smackdown this week. His phone went off and he saw that it was his real estate agent and answered

"Hello" Seth answer

"Seth it's Abby and it looks like you now own a house" She replied

"Wow, thanks for helping me " Seth said

"Your welcome I will call you later with the details" Abby replied.

Seth hung up the phone and took a minute to let things sink in he had bought a house on his own, it was time to start over a new beginning. He looked over at his sleeping daughter and smiled he never thought that at the age of 30 he would have 2 children and be a widow but that's the hand that he had been dealt so he had to make the best of the situation and move on. He texted Brandon and his dad with the news and went and grabbed a water out of the refrigerator and leaned on the island and looked around the condo. This is the first place he bought when he signed with WWE and he and Maddy had gotten married, they had brought two babies home from the hospital here. This is also the place where Maddy was sick and all of the treatments were done here and the place she lived when she died. It had brought a lot of good memories along with some bad ones now it was time to make new memories.

 **What do you think of Seth buying a new house and starting a new life ? What do you think will happen next?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Wow thank you to all for the wonderful comments and all of the follows and favorites. I hope that you will continue to leave your reply. Again I want to give a shout out to Sweet Elizabeth 28 and to Pineyprincess for their continued support of this story.**

Seth had a cake decorated by catering with the words keep it tight on it for Up Up Down Down's 1-year anniversary, this was Xavier Woods YouTube gaming channel and Seth was the 2 time Madden World Champion. He had left the kids with Emily in catering with Roman and Dean who were excited to see them. He walked into the room that Xavier was in filming an episode with Kofi Kingston and Big E Langston he surprised Xavier with the cake.

"To the man who started it all happy one year anniversary of Up Up Down Down and Keep it Tight" Seth said with a smile as he pushed the cake in Xavier's face.

"I thought you were going to do it but I wasn't sure" Xavier said as he wiped the cake off his face as Seth started to turn around and that's when Xavier threw the cake and hit Seth in the back and in the neck. Seth laughed and slid down the floor he hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

"We are going to go down to the ring so we will take Tyler with us" Dean said as he put the little boy on his back to give him a piggy back ride.

"I don't know if Seth want's him down in the ring" Emily replied a little unsure of letting Tyler go with the two men.

"Trust me he doesn't care Tyler is used to going to the ring with us" Dean said as Tyler shook his head yes.

"I go with Uncle D and Uncle Ro " Tyler said as he laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Come on buddy you can go with Uncle D" Dean said as he started down the hall with Tyler

"I promise Seth won't be mad and if he is he can talk to us" Roman said with a smile as he walked off.

Renee went into the locker room when she heard Xavier call out her name and saw the cake mess on the floor and the cake all on Xavier's face and he told her what Seth had done, she then went into the bathroom and saw Seth with his shirt off wiping cake off his chest and neck.

"Woods got me in the neck and back" Seth said with a laugh

"Boys will be boys, I'm glad you had fun" Renee said with a laugh.

"Are the kids with Emily?" Seth asked as he showed her his shirt covered in icing.

"Kensi is but Dean and Roman took Tyler down to the ring and she wasn't sure that was such a good idea, Roman told her it was fine with you" Renee replied.

"She should know that the kids can go anywhere with you, Dean and Roman I don't care" Seth said as he tried to shake the icing off of his shirt.

"I think you need to reassure her that's ok" Renee said.

"I will" Seth replied

"I also think you need to think about letting her stay at home with them sometimes now that you have the new house, they don't always need to be on the road " Renee added

"I don't know if I'm ready for that yet" Seth said as he folded up his dirty shirt.

"Sweetie it's something you really need to think about, I love those kids like they were my own but this travelling is going to take its toll on them soon and Tyler is now 4 and needs to be with kids his own age" Renee said with a sincere smile.

"I know and I have signed him up for baseball that is going to start next month" Seth replied

"I've got to go and get ready I will see you later" Renee said as she winked at him.

Seth went back to the locker room to find another shirt to change into when he saw Emily in there trying to lay Kensi down for her nap but she was not cooperating.

"McKensie Grace Rollins stop the crying right now you know not to give Emily a hard time" Seth said as he walked over to the pack n play where Kensi was sitting up in crying. Kensi lifted her arms up for Seth to pick her up but he shook his head no.

"It's nap time baby girl so lay down and go to sleep" Seth said as he leaned down and covered her up with her blanket and gave her passy to her and rubbed her back.

"Thanks for the back up" Emily replied with a smile.

"Your welcome I know she has had a bit of an attitude lately and I'm trying to stop it now" Seth replied as he realized that he was standing there without a shirt on.

"Tyler went down to the ring with Dean and Roman they said that it would be ok" Emily said as she tried not to be embarrassed.

Seth went over to his bag and grabbed a shirt and threw it on "It's fine both kids can go with Renee, Dean and Roman anytime"

"I feel better now" Emily replied as she sat down on the couch.

"Don't ever worry about me getting upset because I trust you with my kids otherwise you wouldn't be allowed to take care of them" Seth said with a smile.

Seth went down to the ring and saw Roman and Dean playing with Tyler and he smiled "Daddy" Tyler said as he saw Seth and waved for him to come join him in the ring.

"Are you having fun champ?" Seth asked as he picked up Tyler and spun him around the ring.

"Uncle D and I beat Uncle Ro" Tyler said with a smile.

"Did Uncle D cheat?" Seth asked with a laugh

"Doesn't' he always" Roman replied with a laugh.

Seth sat down in the ring "Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Shoot Uce" Roman replied as he leaned against the ropes

"Should I start thinking about not bringing these two on the road?" Seth asked as he pointed to Tyler who was sitting in his lap drinking from Seth's water bottle.

"That's got to be up to you bro, you have to do what you're comfortable with" Roman said.

"I for one having the little one's around but you have to do what is right for you bro" Dean added.

 **Tell me what you think Seth should do with the kids? Should he let them stay at home or continue to bring them on the road? I need your opinions please**


	35. Chapter 35

Faithfully 35

 **I have been at the beach this week so I haven't had a chance to update I hope you enjoy this one. Tell me what you think of Seth and Emily? too soon or not? Thanks for all of your support for this story it means the world to me.**

Seth had a rare Sunday Off so he was going to take Tyler to a Chicago Bears game and he knew that Emily was a big bears fan so he thought about inviting her. He called Brandon and asked if he and Megan wanted to and they said yes and Brandon thought it was a great idea to invite Emily. Tyler was way beyond excited especially since his little sister wasn't going and it was just going to be him and his daddy. He was all decked out in his bears gear and couldn't understand why his daddy wasn't ready to go yet.

"Daddy we need to go" Tyler said in an exasperated voice

"We will son we just have to wait on Uncle Brandon and Aunt Megan then we are going to pick up Emily." Seth said with a smile at his sons enthusiasm.

"Kensi isn't going is she?" Tyler asked as he watched Seth make his coffee.

"No she is going to stay with Papa and Mimi" Seth replied with a laugh. Tyler loved his little sister but since she was now mobile she followed him around and now got into his stuff so he wasn't thrilled with her at the moment.

"She's too little to go to Bears game" Tyler said with a smile as he took a drink of his chocolate milk from his big boy sippy cup.

"Why don't you go and get yogurt for you and her from the fridge ok champ" Seth suggested as he looked over at Kensi who was sitting in her high chair drinking milk from her sippy cup.

Seth had made eggs for himself and the kids while they were eating their yogurt and now he was cleaning up their mess when he heard a knock on the front door.

"I get it" Tyler said as he got up from the couch where they were watching TV

"No you don't answer the door you know better" Seth said as he walked out of the kitchen and opened the front door to see Brandon and Megan.

"You know better than to answer the door buddy" Brandon said to Tyler as he picked him up and started to tickle him and Tyler squealed with laughter.

"There is my little girl" Megan said as Kensi toddled over to her and held her hands up to her.

"I up" Kensi said to Megan

"Please" Seth said to her as he closed the door.

"Peas" Kensi said with a smile as Megan picked her up and hugged her.

"I thought she was going over to dad's" Brandon said as he put Tyler down on the ground.

"We are going to drop her off on the way to pick up Emily" Seth replied.

"Cool" Brandon said with a nod.

"By the way why is Emily going and not staying to watch her?" Megan asked as she sat down on the couch with Kensi

"Because she is a big bears fan and I thought she would like to go" Seth replied as he started to gather backpacks for the kids.

"Are you ready to go to watch the Bears?" Brandon asked Tyler.

"I'm a big boy and can go but Kensi can't " Tyler beamed with pride.

"I know and I'm glad you get to go with Uncle B" Brandon said as he ruffled the little boys hair

They had arrived at the game and Seth had gotten them special passes to go to the sidelines before the game. He was doing a interview with one of the local news stations and had Tyler with him. Brandon, Megan and Emily hung back while he was doing the interview.

"Is it always like this when he goes somewhere in public?" Emily asked.

"Not in Davenport but usually if he is at a public event somewhere else" Brandon replied with a smirk.

They were sitting in their seats and enjoying the game, Tyler was sitting in between Brandon and Seth with Megan on the other side of Brandon and Emily on the other side of Seth. The beer man came around and Seth got beers for all but Emily who was drinking a bottle of water. It was almost halftime and Tyler was getting antsy so Seth decided to take him to get something to eat and walk around for awhile. "I'll take him and you can watch the game" Emily said as she took Tyler by the hand.

"I need to stretch my legs anyway but come on with us, "Do you guys want anything?" Seth asked Megan and Brandon.

"Bring back a couple of hot dogs" Brandon winked at Seth.

After they left Megan turned to Brandon " I think she likes Seth"

"I would hope so since she works for him" Brandon laughed.

"Not like that I men more than friends" Megan replied as she took a sip of her beer.

"Their friends babe and if they happen to like one another then I think it's great, she loves the kids and they obviously like her" Brandon said.

"It's hard seeing him with anyone but Maddy" Megan replied as she lad her head on Brandon' shoulder.

"I know babe but he has to move on I'm not saying that's what this is but he can't be alone forever" Brandon said as he kissed her temple.

While they were in the concession stand line waiting to order "Thanks for inviting me I haven't ever been to an actual game before" Emily told Seth.

"Wow, I'm glad you accepted my offer then" Seth replied with a smile as he held onto Tyler's hand.

"I'm really having a good time and your brother is funny" Emily said with a smile.

"He has his moments but I'm glad your having fun" Seth replied with a smile.

They had returned to their seats and the game was halfway through the fourth quarter when Tyler had climbed up in Seth's lap and snuggled into his daddy.

"Give him 10 minutes and he will be asleep I bet" Emily said to Seth as she looked at the little boy in Seth's lap.

"He likes to think he is too old for naps but he still needs them" Seth mouthed to Emily.

Sure enough in a few minutes Seth looked down at his son and saw him asleep and he rocked him in his arms. What they didn't realize was that someone had been taking pictures of them and posted them online with the #who is Seth's new girlfriend

Renee had seen them and had showed them to Dean and he laughed he knew that Seth was going to have a field day with this when he saw it and had to answer all of the questions about Emily.

"I think they make a cute couple" Dean said to Renee who just smirked.


	36. Chapter 36

Faithfully 36

Thanks to all for continuing to read or follow this story, your the reason I continue to write.. Please leave a comment for me!

It was the battleground ppv and Seth was in a match with Dean and Roman for the WWE Championship and all three former shield members were excited about the match. Seth had some press to do that morning it was be a dad campaign video that WWE was doing so Tyler and Kensi were going to be in the video with him. Then he was going to go workout at a local crossfit box. He told Tyler that he could go with him to crossfit since he was getting older if he behaved. It took a little bit longer to do the video than they had expected because Kensi apparently wasn't feeling the best and didn't want to cooperate but finally did in the end when Seth promised her ice cream. She had been tugging on her ear and now apparently had a fever when Seth felt her head. He had given her some Tylenol and was going to have Doc Amin check her out when they got to the arena. Emily had decided to take her back to the hotel while Seth and Tyler went to crossfit.

"Seth, she will be fine the Tylenol has made her sleepy so all she is going to do is nap anyway" Emily said as she put Kensi in the stroller.

"Call me if you need me and I will drop you off at the hotel first " Seth replied as he leaned down and kissed Kensi on the temple.

Seth had taken Tyler to the Crossfit Gym and let Tyler use some 1 lb dumbbells/weights while he was doing his program. "Look daddy " Tyler said with excitement as he was working with the dumbbells.

"I see that son, you're doing great daddy is proud of you" Seth said as he toweled off the sweat and took a drink of his water.

Back at the hotel Emily was trying to calm down a very whiney upset little girl it seemed that he fever had spiked and she kept pulling at her ear. Emily had taken a warm washcloth and pt it up to Kensi's ear hoping that would help soothe the earache but apparently that wasn't working. Kensi kept calling for her daddy through the tears.

"I know you want daddy sweetie he will be here soon I promise" Emily said as she tried to rock the little girl to see if she would go to sleep. Emily had texted Seth a couple of times but knew he probably didn't have his phone on him since he was working out.

Seth had gone back to the locker room and got his phone out of his bag and saw the messages from Emily and felt like crap that he just now saw them he quickly called Emily.

"Hello" Emily said as she was walking the floor with Kensi who was still crying but not as loud as before and Seth could hear his daughter.

"Its Seth sorry my phone was in my bag, how is she? I can hear her crying" Seth said as he was gathering up all of their stuff quickly so he could get them back to the hotel.

"I think she has a ear infection her fever has spiked and she keeps pulling at her ear" Emily replied.

"I'm going to call Dean and see if he is still at the hotel and if he is I'm going to have him take her to see Dr. Amin at the arena" Seth said as he handed Thler his water bottle and motioned for him to come with him.

"Ok, daddy is going to call Uncle Dean for him to come and get you baby" Emily said as she hung up the phone and rubbed Kensi's back.

Seth called Dean as he was putting the bag in the SUV and then having Tyler climb up in his booster seat so he could buckle him in.

"What's up bro" Dean asked as he answered the phone.

"Are you still at the hotel?" Seth asked as he closed the door and went to get in the drivers side of the suv

"Yeah, I just got back from doing some press stuff why?" Dean asked

"I need you to go and get Kensi and take her to Dr. Amin she has a fever and a earache and I'm at the gym and can't get there in time she's in a lot of pain" Seth said as he started up the SUV

"I'm on my way is she with Emily?" Dean asked as he grabbed his roomkey and headed out the door.

"Yes" Seth said as they pulled out of the crossfit parking lot

"Don't worry about her dude I will get it taken care of" Dean replied.

"Thanks man I appreciate it" Seth said as he looked back at Tyler in the backseat.

Dean knocked on Seth's hotel room door and Emily went to answer it "Hi baby girl" Dean said to Kensi who reached out for him with her arms and he took her and she put her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her back and kissed her on the temple.

"She feels really hot" Dean said as he walked into the room to get her bag.

"Her fever has spiked and I can't give her any more Tylenol yet" Emily said as she handed the bag to Dean.

"I'm going to take her to Dr. Amin I guess Seth told you" Dean said as he rocked the little girl in his arms against his chest.

"Yeah he called me do you want me to go with you?" Emily asked.

"It's ok you can wait for Seth and Tyler to get back and then head on to the arena" Dean replied as he headed towards the door.

"What about a carseat? Seth has hers in the SUV?" Emily said to Dean.

"Renee and I always get a rental with a carseat because of her and Tyler" Dean replied with a smile to assure Emily.

"Good thinking" Emily replied with a smile.

Dean got Kensi all buckled into the car seat when his phone started ringing "I bet that is your daddy" he said to Kensi who was sucking on her fingers and holding on to her blanket.

"Hey brother" Dean said as he answered the phone and went to get in the car.

"How is she?" Seth asked

"She's really hot man i think her fever has spiked" Dean said as he started up the car.

"I'm on my way to the arena I will meet you there" Seth said worried.

"Ok and calm down and don't wreck, I've got this" Dean replied.

Dean got to the arena and found Dr. Amin "I have one sick little girl with a high fever" he said to Dr. Amin

"Is she hurting anywhere?" Dr. Amin said as he felt Kensi's forehead.

"Seth said that she has been tugging on her ear he is on his way to the arena and should be here anytime now" Dean replied.

"Let's look and see whats wrong sweetie" Dr. Amin said as he started to look in her ear and Kensi screamed and turned her head and hugged Dean's neck.

"Shh, Kensi it's ok baby girl he is just going to look in your ear Uncle D won't let him hurt you" Dean whispered calmly to her and rubbed her bacj,

"Dr. Amin looked in her ear quickly and shook his head "She has one hell of an infection going on in that ear no wonder she is miserable, has she had any Tylenol or motrin?" he asked

"Seth said she had but they couldn't give her anymore yet" Dean said as he rubbed Kensi's back.

"I'm going to give her some more now and I'm going to call in a prescription for antibiotics to the local pharmacy" Dr. Amin said as he took a cupful of Tylenol and gave it to Dean to give to her.

"Come on baby girl drink it and Uncle D will give you a cookie" Dean said as he held the cup up to Kensi's lips "good girl".

"Cookie" Kensi mumbled into Dean's shirt.

"Yes baby girl Uncle D will get you a cookie" Dean replied as he kissed her on the head.


	37. Chapter 37

Faithfully

 **I want to say a big thank you for all of the readers who have stuck with me on this journey! Please leave a comment to let me know what you think.**

Seth. Dean and Roman were putting on the best match they have had in a long time and they were having fun more fun together once again. Tyler had fell asleep before their match on the couch in the dressing room with Renee who had been rocking Kensi who was miserable. Stephanie had seen Kensi earlier and knew what ear infections did to little girls and had put some cotton in her ear because that always helped her daughters and she had made sure that Kensi had some pedalyte to help with the fever. Seth and Dean came back to the locker room and Roman had gone to the main locker room to shower.

"How is my baby girl?" Seth asked as he took her from Renee and Kensi felt warm to his touch and was still whimpering when held her to his chest.

"She still feels like she has fever and Steph gave her some pedalyte to see if that would help keep her hydrated" Renee replied as she went over and gave Jon a kiss.

"I'm going to take her back to the hotel do you think you and Dean can pick up some pedalyte for me please ?" Seth asked

"Not a problem and we will bring Tyler back with us since he is sleeping" Renee said as she kissed Kensi on the head.

"You're the best sweetie" Seth said as he winked at Renee

"You go and get that shower I'll be here with Tyler " Renee said as she kissed Jon and then slapped him on the ass.

"I guess you can't join me to celebrate" Dean said with a wink.

"We can celebrate win we get back to the hotel" Renee replied with a smile.

Seth had gotten Kensi back to the hotel and had gotten her changed into some pj's and washed her face with a cool washcloth. She still felt hot to his touch. He was holding her on the couch getting her to drink some water until they got back with the pedalyte and Tyler. He heard a knock on the door and went to answer it and saw Roman carrying a sleepy Tyler and had a bag with the pedalyte inside along with some other stuff.

"Thanks man I thought Dean and Renee had him" Seth replied as Roman went and put Tyler down on the bed in the bedroom part of the suite.

"I told them I would take him since I was showered and I knew what to get at the pharmacy, I got the pedalyte along with some apple sauce and some of the gogurt that Jackson likes I will put it in the fridge" Roman smiled.

"You are a live saver I know she hasn't eaten much today"" Seth replied as he rocked her in his arms.

"Seth, her cheeks are awfully red have you taken her temperature?" Roman asked as he brushed back Kensi's hair.

"Not lately but she does feel warm" Seth said as walked over to get the thermometer and place it in Kensi's good ear and it read 104.3

"Dude that's way to high when has she last had Tylenol?" Roman asked as he rubbed the little girls back.

"I have her some a couple of hours ago" Seth said as he noticed the rash that was now appearing on Kensi's face.

"I don't think its working I think you probably need to take her to the ER I will stay with Tyler if you want me too" Roman suggested.

"Emily is next door i can get her to stay with him" Seth replied

"I don't mind he is already asleep I will just watch tv in here, I think it would be a good idea if she went with you, I don't think you should drive" Roman said

Seth had texted Emily and he had grabbed a shower and changed clothes while Roman was there, Kensi loved the attention from her Uncle Roman.

"Let me know what is going on Tyler will be fine so don't worry about him" Roman said as he gave a cranky little girl to Seth.

"We will and thanks uce for all your help" Seth replied as they headed out the door.

Roman had texted Dean to let him know what was going on and said that he would text him when he heard something from Seth.

Seth and Emily had gotten to the ER and had checked Kensi in and they were waiting to be called back to triage.

"Thanks for coming with me" Seth said as he rocked Kensi in his lap and gave her the sippy cup of Pedylate to drink.

"I'm glad you asked me I feel like its my fault for not recognizing her ear infection sooner" Emily replied as he ran her hands through Kensi's hair.

"If anyone is to blame it would be me because I'm her daddy I should have taken her to get it checked out when she first started to get cranky and pull on it" Seth replied as he leaned down and kissed the top of Kensi's head.

"Mackenzie Rollins" the nurse called out and Seth got up and walked over to the triage center and Emily was going to stay in the waiting area but he told her that she could come with them.

"So you must be the dad, are you her mom? I don't see any of your information filled out on this form" the nurse asked.

"I'm just her nanny, her mother passed away recently" Emily replied quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to here that" the nurse said as she began to take Kensi's temperature

"She is much more than the nanny she is a friend and helps out with both of my kids" Seth replied with a smile.

"Sounds like a good arrangement" the nurse said as she looked at the rash on Kensi's face.

"I think so" Seth replied

"I'm going to have you two go to exam room 5 and the doctor will be in with your shortly" the nurse said as she had them follow her to a exam room.

While they were waiting on the doctor Seth checked Kensi's diaper which was dry and he was worried with all of the liquid that she had been drinking.

"Thanks for what you said to the nurse" Emily said as she watched Seth with Kensi.

"It was the truth I consider you a good friend and you take care of both of my kids and I wouldn't be able to travel with WWE if you didn't" Seth replied.

The doctor came in and did some tests on Kensi, looked at the rash and inside her ear and told Seth that Kensi needed to be admitted so they could get her fever down and give her some IV's with stronger antibiotics and fluids. She appeared to have scarlett fever along with the ear infection that was what was causing her fever to spike. They got Kensi all settled into a room and hooked up to the IV's which was hard for Seth to watch because it reminded him of when she was a preemie in the hospital. She wouldn't lay in the bed by herself so Seth had to climb in bed with her and she was lay on his chest and was finally asleep. Emily had gone back to the hotel because there wasn't anything she could do at the hospital. Seth had texted Roman and he agreed to spend the night with Tyler and he told Seth not to worry about it.


	38. Chapter 38

**To all of you that have been following this story, so it's taken a little while to update I've sort of had writers block with this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter so please let me know by leaving a comment.**

 **Kensie** had been released from the hospital and was doing much better, Seth had missed Smackdown and the house shows over the weekend he had made it to RAW but flew out on a redeye back to Iowa as soon as it was over. Megan was staying with Tyler and Kensi at their house overnight so they could sleep in their own beds. She slept on the couch in Seth's office/game room. He had a tv set up in there with xbox so that the kids could play while he was in there doing work for WWE or Black and Brave. It was around 4:00am when Seth pulled into the garage and walked into his house which was very quiet, he put his bag down in the living room and walked down the hall to Tyler's room and peeked in and saw that he was sleeping and then he walked to the bedroom beside it and saw that Kensi was asleep in her toddler bed and he walked in and covered her up with her blanket. He then walked across the hall to the office and saw that Megan was asleep on the couch and he smiled. He went to his bedroom and took of his clothes and grabbed a shower he always felt like showering after he had been on a plane. He then crawled in bed and finally fell asleep around 5:00am. He had only been asleep a couple of hours when he felt someone shaking him awake and he wiped his eyes and saw his beautiful light brown hair daughter's bright hazel eyes staring back at him.

"Daddy" she said as she snuggled up to his chest and was hugging him for dear life.

"Hi, baby girl" Seth said as he hugged her back and kissed her on the top of the head and he saw Megan pop her head in the room obviously looking for his daughter.

"Kensi, you weren't supposed to come and wake up your daddy" Megan said as she walked inside of the room to take her from Seth.

"It's ok you can leave her in here, is Tyler up?" Seth asked as he rubbed Kensi's back.

"He is up and eating breakfast he has to be at Pre-School at 8:00" Megan replied

"Shit I forgot about that, I will get up and take him" Seth said as he sat Kensi down on the bed.

"No No No" Kensi said as she looked at her daddy.

"Go with Megan and get breakfast and Daddy will be there in a minute I have to get dressed" Seth replied as Megan walked over and picked up a irritated little girl.

"Mackenzie Grace, stop the tantrum now" Seth said in his best daddy voice.

"She is quite the little diva isn't she" Megan replied as she smiled and walked out of the bedroom.

"She is going to give me gray hair" Seth said out loud as he got out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as he made his way to the bathroom to put his hair up and brush his had started Pre-K he went 3 days a week Tues, Weds and Thurs the days that Seth was supposed to be at home.

"Daddy, are you taking me?" Tyler asked as Seth came in the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"Yes Champ I'm going to take you if that's ok?" Seth replied with a smile.

"Yay" Tyler replied

"Gee thanks Tyler, Aunt Megan feels the love" Megan said with a laugh

"I love you Aunt Megan" Tyler said as he went and hugged her.

"I love you too buddy" Megan replied as she kissed him on top of the head.

Kensi are you going with me to take Tyler to school?" Seth asked as he was putting cream into his coffee.

"Da Da go" Kensi said as she clapped her hands.

"I can drop her off at Michael's on the way to work if you need me too" Megan said

"It's ok I'm going to nap when she naps and Emily is coming over this afternoon so I can go to Black and Brave" Seth replied.

Seth drove to the private school that Tyler was attending Pre-K and helped his son out of the jeep with his backpack then he grabbed Kensi from her car seat and put her on his hip as they headed into the school. They found Tyler's class and Seth walked him in and signed the check in sheet and helped Tyler put his backpack on his cubby hook. "I'll pick you up after nap time champ" Seth told Tyler as he went to p

lay with the Lego's at one of the tables

"Ok daddy" Tyler said as he began to talk to one of the little boys at the table.

Seth had taken Kensi to his favorite coffee shop for breakfast on the way home when they got home he was working in the office for a little while as Kensi was plaing on the floor with some of her toys until it was nap time. Seth then took her and was going to put her in her bed with her passy but she threw a big tantrum until he let her sleep with him in his bed. Emily had let herself inside the house with the keys that Seth had given her and noticed the house was very quiet and she didn't see Seth or Kensi in the living room or kitchen. She walked down the hall and peeked in Kensi's room and she wasn't there so she walked down to Seth's room and saw them cuddled up on his bed fast asleep and she smiled. She saw his bag by the door and picked it up and headed to the laundry room off the kitchen she took his dirty laundry out and sorted it and the colored load on to wash and headed to the kitchen to make some lunch for when they woke up from their nap. Seth woke up when Kensi started to shake him

"Da Da up" Kensi said as she patted her daddy on the arm.

"Daddy's up" Seth said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes ad yawned, he got up and carried Kensi to the kitchen where he saw Emily making lunch.

"Hi, hope you don't mind I came a little early because I thought you might needed some sleep" Emily said as she cut up the chicken tenders for Kensi along with some cheese cubes and some grapes.

"No that's fine and thanks for making lunch and are you doing my laundry?" Seth asked as he heard the washing machine going

"Yes, I saw your bag when I went and checked on you and Kensi" Emily said as she put some milk in Kensi's sippy cup and took Seth's Ice Age Meal out from the microwave.

"It reminds me how well you used to keep up with things when Maddy was around, thanks again" Seth said.

"I enjoy doing it" Emily replied with a smile.


	39. Chapter 39

Faithfully

 **Thank Everyone for sticking with the story it has been a journey, a special thanks to sweet Elizabeth 28 for helping me with some ideas. Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think I know this is short but I will make up for it with the next chapter.**

Seth and Marek were standing by the ring apron watching the students take bumps when Seth decided to ask Marek a question that had been bugging him the last couple of days.

"Let me ask you a question to see what you think?" Seth asked

"Shoot" Marek replied as he looked over at Seth

"What do you think if I asked Emily out on a date?" Seth asked as he looked at one of the students and told him what he was doing wrong in the ring.

"I think that's a great idea" Marek replied with a smile

"You don't think it's too soon?" Seth asked unsure of the idea.

"No, I think if you like her then go for it and it's only a date it doesn't have to progress into anything else until your ready" Marek replied.

"Thanks bro" Seth said as he got up in the ring to show the students what he wanted in a bump."

Seth came home and the house was quiet and smelt like an Italian restaurant and saw that there was lasagna on the stove that he couldn't wait to get his hands on. He walked down the hall and peeked in Tyler's room and saw that he was fast asleep in his bed and then went to Kensi's room where he saw Emily rocking his daughter in the rocking chair his daughter. He just stood and leaned against the door frame and watched Emily with his daughter and smiled she really did love his daughter and although he loved Kensi he knew that she needed a woman in her life and so did Tyler and he was glad that Emily and Megan were there to help with that. Emily looked up and saw Seth at the doorway and he held his finger up to his mouth. He then walked over to the rocking chair and picked Kensi up and kissed her on the temple and laid her down in the toddler bed and made sure she was covered up and motioned for Emily to follow him out of the room.

"Have you eaten yet?" Seth asked as they walked down the hallway to the kitchen

"No I was busy with the kids, I had a snack while I was cooking" Emily replied.

"Why don't you eat with me because I'm starving and this smells so good" Seth said with a smile as he grabbed a couple of plates from the cabinet.

"Sure" Emily said as she went to refrigerator and grabbed a beer for Seth and a diet coke for her to drink.

"I know Tyler likes Lasagna did Kensi eat any?" Seth asked as he put the plates in the microwave to warm them up.

"I got her to try it but she ended up eating some of the noodles cut up and some applesauce" Emily replied.

"At least you got her to try it, she is much pickier about trying things then Tyler ever was" Seth said with a smile.

"That's because she has her daddy wrapped around her finger and he gives in too quickly" Emily replied with a laugh.

"That's true" Seth said with a grin.

After they were done eating and putting the dishes in the sink Seth asked her to join him in the living room so they were sitting on the couch

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime" Seth asked nervously as he wiped his hands on his shorts. He hasn't done this in over 10 years and he forgot how awkward it could be.

"On a date?" Emily asked she thought her heart was going to pound out of her chest.

"Yes, it's ok if you don't I promise " Seth replied

"I would love to go out on a date with you" Emily said with a smile

"There is a Day to Remember Concert coming to Chicago soon would you like to go to that? I happened to know the guitar player and can get us VIP Passes. Seth said with a shy smile.

"That sounds like a lot of fun and I would love to go with you" Emily replied.

Seth leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips and Emily relaxed into the kiss until they broke away for air. "I hope you didn't mind" he whispered

"Not at all I've been wanting to do that for a long time" Emily replied


	40. Chapter 40

Faithfully

 **Everyone seemed to like the idea of Seth and Emily so here is their first date, I hope you llke it and let me know what you think so please leave a comment. Who else enjoyed Seth on RAW last night?**

Seth had asked Emily if she would like to go to the fall festival for the day being held in Davenport he loved fall and the changing of the weather and the leaves. Emily was excited about getting to spend some time alone with Seth without the kids being around although she loved them with all of her heart, she wanted to get to know Seth better. Tyler was excited about going to his Papa's because he had promised to take him and Kensi to Chuck E Cheese's for the day although Kensi was thrilled that her daddy was leaving her.

"Daddy will be back in a couple of hours you will have fun with Papa and Mimi" Seth said to Kensi as he got her out of the jeep then helped Tyler out of his booster seat.

"I go with you" Kensi said as she held onto her daddy's hand as they walked up the driveway to his dad's house.

"Not this time sweetie" Seth said as he tried to not laugh at the look on his daughter's face, he was getting better at not caving into her moods or tantrums lately.

"I will help Papa take care of her" Tyler beamed with pride as he looked up at his dad as they walked up on the porch.

"I know you will Champ, that will help Papa" Seth smiled at his son as they walked into his dad's house.

Seth had gone to Emily's duplex and picked her up and they headed out to the fall festival "How were the kids today?" she asked as Seth drove the jeep.

"Good, my dad was going to take them to Chuck E Cheese so Tyler was excited, Kensi on the other hand wasn't too thrilled about me leaving her" Seth said with a smile as he looked over at Emily.

"She has gotten rather clingy to you lately" Emily replied as she took a drink of her water bottle.

"I know and I'm not really sure why" Seth replied as he turned into the parking lot to find a parking space.

"I think it just may be her age and your the constant person in her life and she is adjusting to life on and off the road" Emily said as they started to get out of the jeep.

They walked hand in hand and looked at all of the display's and they ate corn on the cob and they stopped and ate candied apples and they were having a really good time. They saw a table with all of these cute hair bows for little girls and Emily picked out some for Kensi then they found a table with some toy trucks made out of wood so they bought one for tyler to paint. They had been there a couple of hours and Seth decided he was hungry for real food and asked Emily if she wanted to go to his favorite burger joint and she agreed. They went inside and sat at a booth and ordered burgers and beer and waited on their food

"I've had a really good time today, thank you" Emily said with a smile

"I have too thanks for coming with me" Seth said as he took a drink of his beer

"Want me to come over tomorrow night and I can cook dinner for you and the kids?" Emily asked hoping she wasn't overstepping her boundaries.

"Tyler has a baseball game would you like to come to that? we always go for pizza afterwards" Seth replied

"That sounds like fun" Emily said with a smile

"My dad and step mom will be there and Brandon and Megan" Seth said as he put his arm around Emily on the back of the booth

"I'm not so sure Megan will want me there" Emily replied as she leaned back against the booth

"Megan likes you she is just adjusting to seeing me with someone other than Maddy, give her time" Seth replied as he winked at Emily

"It seems like her and Brandon are getting serious" Emily said as she took a drink of her water

"They are good for one another I bet Brandon moves in with her pretty soon" Seth replied as their food was brought out to them. After they ate Seth drove Emily home and they were sitting in the jeep in her driveway.

"I hate a good time tonight and i'm looking forward to tomorrow night" Seth said to Emily as he held her hand up and kissed her knuckles.

"I did too we have to do this again soon" Emily replied with a smile and Seth leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips and it turned into a deep kiss and they pulled away for air.

"I need to let you go inside while I can, I have to go and pick up the kids" Seth said as he pecked her lips one more time

"Good night Seth, give the kids a hug and kiss for me" Emily said as she got out of the jeep and walked up to her door and Seth watched her as she went inside.

He got to his dad's house and Tyler was awake playing on the Ipad but Kensi was asleep on the couch " Did you have fun today with Papa and Mimi?" Seth asked Tyler.

"Yes, i got lots of tickets, Papa helped me" Tyler said with a huge smile

"Papa is good at that" Seth replied with a smile as he picked Kensi up from the couch and rocked her in his arms.

"She fell asleep about a hour ago " Michael said to Seth

"Thanks for today dad, it was nice to have some adult time " Seth said.

"How did it go?" Michael asked as he helped Tyler put his ipad into his backpack

"We had a good time and she is going to come to Tyler's ballgame tomorrow night" Seth replied with a smile.

"I'm glad she is a nice woman and she loves these kids" Michael replied.

"I'm just not ready to rush into anything but it does feel good to care about someone again" Seth said as he started to walk towards the door with the kids.

"You can take it one day at a time son" Michael replied as he helped Tyler into the jeep.


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank You to all who continue to read this and for all of the comments/follows/favorites you are the reason I keep writing!**

Seth was going on a overseas tour and he didn't want to take the kids because it was going to be a lot of traveling he had asked Emily to stay with them at his house. He had Brandon, Megan and his dad as backups because he was going to be gone a week that was the longest he had been away from the kids since Maddy had died. He was sitting on the plane next to Roman well a seat was in between them and had put his headphones on his neck and he had just texted Emily that they were about to take off and he would text her when they landed. Roman looked over at his friend and smiled he was glad that he was taking some time for himself he needed it and the kids needed to have a sort of normal home life also and he thought Emily was the perfect person to fill that role while Seth was working/traveling.

"How is it going with Emily?" Roman asked

"Good, we are taking it slow, I just hope she can handle the kids for a week, Kensi threw a big tantrum right before I left" Seth replied as he adjusted his ball cap.

"Dude, she has your temper, Tyler might look like you but Kensi is your little mini me" Roman said with a chuckle

"I know she gives me a run for my money, my dad said that I'm getting payback for what I put him in my mom through as a kid" Seth smiled as he leaned his head back on the headrest.

Emily had the kids in the backyard playing on the jungle gym that Seth had put up after they bought the house it was a nice day and she didn't want the kids to be cooped up inside all day.

"Is my Papa or Uncle B coming over to spend the night?" Tyler asked as he was swinging on the swing.

"Oh" Tyler said as he got off the swing and went and climbed up in the tree house part of the jungle gym. Emily decided to let him have some alone time she wasn't going to push. They had been outside for awhile and it was getting hot so she decided to take them inside and get them something cold to drink and a snack.

"Tyler do you want apple slices or yogurt?" Emily asked as she had sit Kensi down in the booster seat.

"Apples" Tyler said as he sat down in the chair on his knees and Emily took a baby wipe and wiped off Kensi's hands and went to wipe off his and he protested and said he could do it himself. After their snack Emily had put Kensi down for a nap and was letting Tyler watch a movie as long as he promised to sit on the couch and rest she was hoping maybe he would fall asleep.

Seth had landed and they had gotten to the arena for RAW that night and he headed off to catering after he had dropped his stuff off in the locker room. He was sitting with Roman, Cesaro and Kevin Owens when he got a text from Emily asking if they had landed yet.

"Shit" Seth said out loud as he looked at his phone

"Everything ok?" Roman asked

"I forgot to text Emily when we landed" Seth replied as he typed out a quick text to her telling her he was sorry for not texting when they landed

"Dude, you can't forget to text her, I would get my ass whipped if I didn't text Katie before we even get off the plane" Kevin said with a chuckle.

"I haven't had to keep anyone informed in a while I'm out of practice" Seth replied with a smirk.

Emily had fed the kids dinner give them their baths and Kensi was now asleep it was time for RAW and Tyler wanted to watch it he had talked to Seth earlier and he told Tyler he could watch the beginning then he had to go to bed because he had school in the morning. They were sitting on the couch when RAW came on and when Seth's music hit she could see the excitement in Tyler's face and it made her smile he loved his daddy and Seth was such a wonderful dad to both of his kids. She had finally gotten Tyler in bed and she went into Seth's bedroom to get ready for bed he told her to sleep in his bed since she was going to be there for a week. She sort of felt uncomfortable with the idea until he told her it was fine and that he wanted her to be comfortable while she was staying there. She had climbed into bed and turned on the tv to see the last bit of RAW and she had to admit she did love seeing Seth without a shirt and in those tight black pants. It wasn't long after RAW had gone off that she heard her phone vibrating she looked and saw that it was Seth so she answered.

"Hello" she answered with sort of a blush

"Hey, just wanted to check on you and the kids tonight before I have to get on the damn plane for 16 hours" Seth replied as he toweled off his sweat.

"Both kids are in bed asleep" Emily said

"Are you in my bedroom?" Seth asked

"Yes, you have a big comfy bed" Emily replied as she blushed again and her heart started racing

"Good, enjoy it while your there and give the kids a hug and kiss from me and I promise I will call you when I land this time" Seth said with a chuckle.

"Be safe and you better " Emily replied.

Sometime during the night Tyler had woken up and had went and searched for Emily and she wasn't in the office like she usually was so he walked back to his daddy's bedroom and saw her asleep in his daddy's bed and that made him angry. He walked over and shook her awake "What's wrong Tyler?" Emily asked startled.

"Why are you in my daddy's bed?" Tyler asked

"Your daddy told me to sleep in here while he was gone" Emily replied

"Your not my mommy so you can't sleep in my daddy's bed" Tyler said in a angry tone.

"Tyler, I'm not trying to be your mommy because she loved you very much, I'm just helping your daddy take care of you but I do love you and your sister" Emily said as she picked the little boy up and sat him on the bed beside her.

"My daddy loves my mommy" Tyler said as his anger was now turning into tears

"Yes he does love your mommy he will always love your mommy and you will always love your mommy but that doesn't mean that I can't love you too because I do love you and Kensi" Emily said as she took a Kleenex and wiped the tears away and had him blow his nose.

"I miss my mommy" Tyler said as he continued to cry

"I know you do sweetie it's ok" Emily said as she pulled the little boy into her lap and hugged him tightly.

 **How do you think that Seth is going to feel about this? How should Emily respond?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Wow thank you to all for the wonderful comments and all of the follows and favorites. I hope that you will continue to leave your reply. This one is a little short sorry I hope you are enjoy reading it as much as I am writing it.**

Emily had gotten the kids up dressed and fed breakfast now they were on their way to drop Tyler off at Pre-K and then she had to run by the grocery store to get a few things that she would need. Tyler didn't want to hold her hand as they walked into his classroom she told the teacher who she was and that she would be picking him up and that she should be on the pick up list. She had Kensi on her hip and waved bye to Tyler who was off in one of the centers playing with his friends. She had gotten Kensi out of the Jeep that Seth was letting her drive because it was easier getting them in and out of that then her car. She had put her in the shopping cart and had her list as they went to pick up the things that she needed. She was going down the breakfast aisle when Kelly who was Maddy's best friend approach her.

"Oh my look at how much she has grown since the last time I saw her, she is looking more and more like her mom every day" Kelly said as she smiled at Kensi who was eating some goldfish crackers

"She is getting to be a big girl?" Emily replied with a smile as she stood by the shopping cart.

"Where is Tyler?" Kelly asked

"He is at Pre-K" Emily replied as she gave Kensi her sippy cup to drink.

"So I take it he isn't going on the road with Seth anymore?" Kelly asked as she brushed her hands through Kensi's hair.

"They do usually but Seth was on a overseas tour this week" Emily replied she was kind of uncomfortable around Kelly.

"I see Megan and Brandon sometimes and they try to keep me up to date with the kids but I do miss seeing them, It's nice to see that you're still their nanny" Kelly said.

"It was good to see you, we need to run we have a lot of errands to run before we pick up Tyler" Emily said as she started to push the cart down the aisle. She had gotten her shopping done and they were home and she had put Kensi down for her morning nap. She didn't know why but the meeting with Kelly didn't sit well with her for some reason, I guess she really wanted to tell her that she was dating Seth that she just wasn't the nanny but she knew that it would only stir up trouble. She started on her routine around the house and tried not to think of it until she got a text from Megan asking her if everything was ok that Kelly said she had run into her at the store. She replied that everything was fine she didn't know what Kelly was worried about.

Seth was tired it had been a very long couple of days and they had just finished a house show in London and they had to board another plan for a show in manilla and all he wanted to do was sleep. He got situated in his first class seat with his headphones on and texted Emily because it was mid morning there to see how things were going.

"Hi, things are ok here ran into Kelly at the store" Emily texted back

"How did that go?" Seth texted back as he yawned.

"Awkward, then she texted Megan and she of course wanted to know if everything was ok" Emily replied.

"Kelly is just being noisy she probably knows that we have gone out and was on a fishing expedition, don't let it worry you or upset you" Seth said as he leaned his head back on the seat.

"Tyler is missing you, he got upset last night because I was in your bed" Emily texted

"Is ok? Is he at school?" Seth hurried and texted back

"He is ok and yes he is at school, I have to pick him up soon" Emily replied.

"Tell him I love him and I will call him in the morning, if you need any help please call Brandon or my dad" Seth texted

"I will and get some sleep I know you must be tired" Emily replied

"I am tired but I miss my kids" Seth texted

"They miss you too I will send you a video when you land" Emily said with a smile

"Thanks and I will talk to you when we land" Seth replied.

Emily had gone and picked up Tyler from Pre-K and his teacher said that he was very quiet today that he didn't act like himself today and Emily told her that his dad was out of town and that he was missing him that hopefully he would be better by in the morning. She had gotten him and Kensi into the Jeep and realized that Tyler had a ballgame that night and he was probably upset that Seth was going to miss it. She decided to text Brandon and see if he could be at the game and spend some time with Tyler.


	43. Chapter 43

**Wow, thanks for all of the** comments **on the last chapter and the follows and favorites. I couldn't do this without your input so please keep it coming!**

Emily had called Brandon and asked if he could be at the baseball game that night that Tyler was really missing Seth and could use his Uncle Brandon's support. Since Tyler hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before Emily had convinced him he needed a nap before his baseball game and she had put Kensi down for her afternoon nap. Emily was busy getting snacks together for the team when she got a text from Seth asking how Tyler was doing.

"He is taking a nap, his teacher said he was really quiet today" Emily texted back.

"What do you think is wrong?" Seth asked as he ran his hands through his hair he had a match tonight.

"I think he is missing you " Emily replied as she finished getting the snacks in the cooler.

"I feel like shit now" Seth texted as Roman came in the locker room and saw the worried look on Seth's face.

"Don't do that Seth, you can't help your out of the country, he is going to be ok Brandon is coming to his game tonight" Emily replied.

"I miss my kids" Seth said as he texted Emily and looked over at Roman.

"I will make a video of them at the game tonight for you" Emily said as she went to check on the kids.

"Thanks please hug them and tell them I love them and I miss them" Seth texted.

"What's up Uce" Roman asked as he looked over at Seth and could tell that he was upset.

"Emily said that Tyler is upset and is having trouble with me being away" Seth replied as he wiped his face with his hands.

"I'm sure she is handling it she is good with the kids, you have your dad and Brandon there to help out" Roman replied as he sat down on the bench beside Seth.

"This is the longest I have been away from them since Maddy died and I'm having trouble with it myself" Seth said as he looked at his phone.

"You're a great dad and it's normal to miss them I miss Jo Jo and Jackson I even miss Galina a little" Roman said with his famous smile.

"Don't say anything but I miss Emily too" Seth said with a shy smile.

"I think that's a good thing Uce" Roman said as he patted Seth on the shoulder.

Emily had decided to meet Brandon and Megan at the pizza place before the baseball game to see if that would help Tyler's mood. Tyler was sitting at the table coloring and Kensi was sitting in a high chair drinking from her sippy cup when Brandon and Megan walk inside.

"Uncle B" Tyler said with excitement as Brandon walked over and Tyler practically jumped in his arms.

"Hey buddy, how was school today?" Brandon asked as he sat down next to Tyler and held him in his lap.

"Good, we are working on the letter D and I told Ms. Melanie that the was for Uncle Dean" Tyler said with a smile.

"I'm sure Uncle Dean will love that" Brandon said s he ruffled the little boys hair.

"How are you sweetie?" Megan asked Kensi as she kissed her on the head

"Hi" Kensi said as she waved her hand hi to Megan.

"She has done really well, I'm very proud of her" Emily said to Megan with a smile.

"Good job Kensi" Megan said as she tickled the little girl and she laughed out loud.

"I hear little man is missing someone" Megan said as she looked over at Tyler who was now sitting in his chair showing Brandon what he was coloring.

"Yes, I think I triggered it last night because I was sleeping in Seth's bed and he didn't like that, but Seth insisted that I sleep there while he was gone" Emily replied.

"It's all new to him and I think it's a lot for a 4 year old to understand and plus he is missing Seth this is the longest that they have been away from him since Maddy died" Megan said as she gave Kensi a toy to play with that she had dropped.

"I told him that I wasn't trying to take his mommy's place and I'm not Maddy will always be his mom but I would like the chance to be able to love him also" Emily said as she took a drink of her water.

"I take it that you and Seth are giving this dating thing a go then?" Megan asked as she took a drink of her beer as the pizza arrived and Brandon got Tyler a piece and was getting him situated.

"Yes we are giving it a try, we really like one another but we are taking it one day at a time" Emily replied as she tore up a few pieces of pizza and put them on Kensi's tray.

"No wonder Tyler is upset that he saw you in Seth's bedroom" Megan said as she looked over at Tyler.

"Tyler doesn't even understand that we are dating he knows that Seth and I are friends, we don't hold hands are anything around them yet" Emily replied with a little hurt in her voice.

"Megan, I think that's enough" Brandon said as he was listening to the girls conversation and leaned over and wiped the pizza sauce off of Kensi's face.

"Why? it's obviously upsetting my nephew?" Megan said as she took a drink of her beer.

"Your nephew is missing his dad nothing more so lets not go there right now please" Brandon said as he gave Megan a look to please stop.

 **What does everyone thing about Megan? what about Emily? was Brandon right?**


	44. Chapter 44

Faithfully,

 **Who is excited to watch Clash of Champions tonight? I can't believe that you all are still enjoying this story, I hope it was worth the wait? what do you think about Seth and Emily? Tell me what you think about Tyler's reaction? Thanks again for all the support and please continue to leave a comment.**

It had been a long six days not only for the kids but for Seth, he was ready to be home sleep in his own bed and hug his kids. Seth wanted to surprise Tyler so he told Emily that he was going to pick him up from school so after she dropped him off that morning she and Kensi went to the airport to pick him up. Emily had taken Kensi to the baggage claim to wait on Seth his plane should be arriving any minute. She could tell that the wheels were turning in the little girls head as to why they were there. Then all of the sudden she saw Kensi jump down and almost run to the gate because she had spotted Seth she got up and hurried after the little girl but she was yelling "Da Da" until Seth spotted her and scooped her up and hugged her tightly. "I have missed you baby girl" Seth said as he hugged her tightly and kissed her on the temple she wrapped her little arms around his neck and was holding on for dear life. "Da Da" Kensi kept repeating as she laid her head on his shoulder and Seth just rocked her in his arms. "I've got you baby girl, daddy's here" Seth said as he rubbed the little girls back and just took in the moment, Emily had tears in her eyes as she looked at Seth and his daughter she decided to take a picture with her phone because it was one of the most sweetest moments she had seen in a long time. Seth looked up and saw Emily and smiled as he walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips "I missed you too".

"I'm glad because I missed you also" Emily replied as she put her hands on his hip.

"I'm ready to go get Tyler, I know school is not going to be out but I want to see him" Seth said as he adjusted Kensi on his hip but she wasn't going to let go.

"Let me get your bag off the carousel" Emily said as they walked over to baggage claim

"It's to heavy for you, I'll get it" Seth said as he pulled it off the carousel with one arm because Kensi wasn't going to let him go. He then pulled the handle up and wheeled it to the Jeep. He got Kensi all buckled into her seat but she wasn't happy because she didn't want her daddy to let her go.

"Brandon told me what happened with Megan and I'm sorry she acted that way, he said that he had a talk with her about it and I'm going to talk to her about her behavior also" Seth said as he drove to the school.

"It's done its over with don't worry about it, its a lot of change and we ae going to have to learn to deal with it" Emily replied as she looked out the window.

"No, I am going to discuss it with her so it doesn't happen again, I know she is Maddy's sister but she is going to have to learn to live with me dating you" Seth said as he looked over and took Emily's hand and laced their fingers together.

"You're also going to have to have a talk with Tyler because he is also having a hard time with it" Emily replied as she looked at Seth.

"What happened?" Seth asked with a confused look on his face.

"He didn't like the fact that I was sleeping in your bed and that I wasn't his mommy, I tried to explain that I wasn't trying to take Maddy's place but I loved him too. He still misses her Seth and he doesn't quite understand our relationship yet." Emily replied.

"I will talk with him I promise" Seth said as he looked back at Kensi who had fallen asleep.

They arrived at Tyler's school and Emily said she would stay in the Jeep with Kensi who was asleep so that they didn't have to wake her up and give Seth some alone time with Tyler. Seth went inside and told the office that he was going to pick Tyler up early so they said it was fine and he walked down to Tyler's room, he peeked in through the window of the door and saw that they were sitting at a table working on something and he just watched him for a minute. He definitely was his mini me with the brown curly hair and the brown eyes he even had some of Seth's facial expressions. The teacher saw him and motioned for him to come inside and he opened the door and Tyler immediately saw him and ran over to him and Seth picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy, did you come to get me?" Tyler asked as he hugged Seth's neck tightly just as Kensi had done earlier.

"Yes, I have missed you so much. let's get your stuff and go home " Seth replied as he hugged him back and put him down on the floor and Tyler went over to his cubby and got his backpack and handed it to Seth. He then took Tyler's hand and they walked out to the Jeep together.

"Your staying home right daddy?" Tyler asked as he held on to Seth's hand tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere for a couple of days Champ I promise" Seth said as he looked down at his son.

Seth and Emily had gotten the kids home and all settled she decided that he needed some time with the kids so she was going to sort out his laundry then start making lunch. Kensi didn't want to go back to sleep but Seth had convinced her to sit in his lap and he rocked her while Tyler sat next to him on the couch and they watched TV. It wasn't long before Kensi had fallen back to sleep since she hadn't gotten her nap out so he laid her down on the couch next to him and then let Tyler climb in his lap.

"I heard you and Uncle B hung out while I was gone" Seth said to Tyler as he rubbed the little boy's back.

"I missed you so Uncle B let me spend the night at his house" Tyler replied as she snuggled up to his daddy's chest.

"Uncle B is pretty special, daddy missed you while I was gone, I hear that you got upset with Emily though because she was sleeping in my bed" Seth said.

"She's not posed to sleep there she isn't my mommy" Tyler replied

"Daddy told her that she could sleep there while I was gone, and no she isn't your mommy but she loves you and Kensi a lot. Your mommy loved you with all of her heart and I know you miss her because so does daddy and I will always love your mommy and it's ok to miss her. I just want you to know that Emily isn't trying to take her place, she helps daddy take care of you just like mommy did when I'm at work. Emily is daddy's special friend and she loves you and Kensi " Seth said as he ran his fingers through his son's curly hair.

"I don't want you to go away daddy" Tyler said as he hugged his daddy a little tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere Tyler I promise when I do go away its for work and daddy will always come back" Seth said as he leaned down and kissed his son on the head.


	45. Chapter 45

**I want to thank everyone for the comments, follows and favs for this story, I couldn't do it without you..**

Seth was at Quad City Fitness he was needing to work out so he invited Brandon to join him because he wanted to get his input on a few things. Seth was getting ready for his first set when his brother walked in to the gym. He gave him a nod and Brandon walked over to where Seth was sitting on the weight bench, What's up?" Brandon asked.

"Trying to work out some stress most of which happens to be my sister in law and your girlfriend" Seth replied.

"We got into a heated discussion about Emily the other day. I'm trying bro" Brandon said as they began their sets.

"I love Megan she is part of my family but she is going to have to learn to be nice to Emily are not be around her and that's going to be Megan's loss because Emily is great for my kids and I like her. I don't know where this whole couple thing is going to go but I'm willing to give it a try so does Megan" Seth said as he took a drink of his water.

"I agree with you man, I keep telling her that, I think we all need to have a sit down and talk it out" Brandon replied as he finished his set.

"I think you both need to come over for dinner and we are going to talk to her" Seth said as he started doing some chin ups

"Is Emily going to be there?" Brandon asked as wiped the sweat off with his towel.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend " Seth said as he sat down and toweled off with a half smile.

"Ok what are we going to eat then?" Brandon asked with a smirk

"I'm going to make spaghetti because Tyler has been asking for it" Seth replied as he took a drink of his water.

"I'll bring the beer" Brandon said as he finished his set.

"We play some Madden" Seth replied as he finished his water.

Seth had picked the kids up from his dad's and Kensi was cranky so he put her down for a nap and he was watching TV with Tyler when Emily arrived to help make dinner.

"Hey boys, how ae you?" Emily asked as she walked in and sat down on the couch next to Tyler who had his head resting on his daddy's chest.

"We're good, watching the new WWE Scooby Doo movie" Seth replied with a smile.

"Is this the one you were wanting to see Ty?" Emily asked as she ran her fingers through his brown curly hair.

"Yes, daddy brought it home" Tyler said as he smiled.

"Your daddy is pretty special" Emily said as she winked at Seth after they finished watching the movie Emily went to start on the spaghetti while Seth went to check on Kensi.

"Did you have a good nap baby girl?" Seth asked Kensi as he picked her up from her crib and put her on the changing table to check her diaper and change it.

"All dry now" Seth said as he picked her up and put her on his hip and carried her down to the kitchen where he got her a sippy cup of juice to drink.

"Hey princess did you have a good nap" Emily asked as she walked over and kissed her on the temple.

"My daddy" Kensi said as she leaned her head down on Seth's shoulder.

"Can you share?" Seth asked Kensi who shook her head no.

"Are you hungry sweetie? do you want a snack?" Emily asked Kensi who was drinking her sippy cup and she shook her head yes.

"Want oranges or applesauce?" Seth asked her as he walked over to put her in her high chair.

"anges" Kensi replied

"Oranges it is then baby girl" Seth said as he walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a cup of mandarin oranges and peeled off the top and drained the juice out of it and took it over and sat it down on the tray. He then walked over to Emily who was stirring the sauce and asked for a taste and she gave him one "Good job babe" Seth said as he kissed her softly.

"I'm glad you like it" Emily replied as Seth went over to the counter and started to pour the salad into a big bowl as he heard a knock on the door.

"Uncle B and Aunt Megan" Tyler said as he answered the door and Brandon picked him up and started to tickle him.

"What is all the noise about?" Seth asked as he walked into the living room to see Brandon tickling Tyler and him squealing with laughter.

"Your brother is causing it" Megan said with a smile as she walked over and hugged Seth.

"He is a trouble maker" Seth replied as he watched his brother with his son.

"You got that right" Megan said with a laugh.

"I smell something good, is it spaghetti?" Brandon asked as he ruffled Tyler's curly hair.

"Yes, my favorite" Tyler replied with a huge smile.

"I thought pizza was your favorite?" Megan said as she winked at Seth.

"No sghetti is" Tyler replied as she leaned against Seth.

"He's 4 it changes on a weekly basis" Seth said with a laugh.

"Where is my niece?" Megan asked as she sat her purse down on the couch.

"She's in the kitchen with Emily" Seth replied

"I'm going to go and say hi" Megan said as she headed towards the kitchen

"Do you want a beer?" Brandon asked as he picked up the beer that he had sat down on the coffee table

"Do you even need to ask?" Seth replied as he took one of the beers and then headed to the kitchen with the others.

He walked in and saw that Megan was sitting at the table with Kensi in her lap and Emily finishing up the spaghetti

"Need some help babe?" Seth asked as he put the beer in the refrigerator

"If you want to get the plates down I think we are ready to eat" Emily replied with a smile.

"It does smell good I'm sure it will taste just as good" Megan said as she bounced Kensi on her leg.

Dinner went really well with some light conversation and laughter and some ice cream for the kids and madden for the boys. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Emily asked Megan as she gave Tyler his bowl of ice cream and told him to not spill it as he headed towards the living room and sat it down on the coffee table.

"Sure" Megan replied as she was wiping Kensi's hands off with a wet wipe as Emily then brought a bowl of ice cream over to Kensi and sat it down on her tray then she carried two bowls over for herself and Megan and sat them down on the table.

"I just want to say, that I understand that this whole relationship between Seth and I must be hard on you, I'm not trying to take your sister's place in the kids lives she will always be their mom, I just want a chance to love them also and see where things head with Seth"

"I know I haven't been the nicest lately and I do apologize for that, Seth and Brandon have both spoken to me about my behavior and I'm sorry" Megan replied.

"Thanks that means a lot to me" Emily replied as she looked over at Kensi who had ice cream all over her face.

"Uncle B your losing" Tyler said as he watched his daddy and his uncle play the video game.

"It's because your daddy always has to be the Bears" Brandon replied

"That's because I'm the Madden Champion of the World" Seth said with a laugh.

Later that night after Brandon and Megan had left and the kids were asleep Seth and Emily were sitting on the couch watching tv as Emily had her head on his shoulder and he was rubbing her back.

'I think tonight was a success" Seth said

"I would say so, Megan apologized to me while you and Brandon were playing your game" Emily said.

"Wow, that's great baby" Seth replied as he leaned down and kissed her on the temple.

"Now, if we can just get Tyler on board we will be doing good" Emily said as she snuggled into Seth.

"I talked to him about us I told him you were my special friend and that you loved him and Kensi" Seth replied.

"Thanks sweetie" Emily said as she looked up into his brown eyes.

"It's just going to take some time" Seth replied as he leaned down and kissed her softly


	46. Chapter 46

Faithfully

I Want to give a big thank you to SweetElizabeth 28 for helping me with this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it and please leave a comment!

Seth had decided to take Emily and the kids on this trip to Canada they had flown to Canada and then had rented a bus to travel in he thought it would be better for the kids and Roman had decided to ride with them and Tyler was super excited about that. He missed seeing his Uncle Roman and Uncle Dean and Aunt Renee that was the bad part of the split was that they didn't get to see each other as much as they had in the past. They had arrived at the arena and the bus was there so Seth decided to take everyone and put their stuff on the bus. Tyler was excited and immediately went to claim his bunk there were 6 bunks 3 on each side so Seth had decided to sleep on the top bunk and put Tyler and Kensi in the middle and Emily on the bottom bunk and Roman was going to sleep on the other side. Tyler wasn't thrilled with having to sleep with Kensi but Seth told him that she was too little to sleep by herself and their wasn't enough room for her to sleep with him or Emily. They then went up to the kitchen area and it had a full refrigerator, pantry already stocked and microwave and in the living room area where two couchesm and a flat screen tv. Seth had decided that this was a great decision and it was going to make it a whole lot easier for the kids to be on the road with him. They headed to the arena for lunch with Roman and Kevin Owens before he had to go to a production meeting then work on the match for the live event that night he had with Kevin. Tyler was so excited when he saw Roman sitting at the table and ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"How is my little man?" Roman asked as he sat Tyler down on his lap

"I'm good you should see the bus Uncle Ro its cool" Tyler said with excitement

"I saw pictures of it I can't wait until we get to ride in it tonight are you going to be my bunk buddy?" Roman asked with a laugh

"No, daddy says I have to sleep with Kensi" Tyler said with a disgusted look on is face

"Well that's what big brother's have to do sometimes, I used to have to sleep with my sisters when we were on vacations when I was your age" Roman replied and Seth gave mouthed a "thank you" to Roman. Kensi was getting cranky and it was time for her afternoon nap so Emily suggested she take her to the bus and let her take a nap there so she would be more comfortable. Tyler wanted to stay with Seth and go down to the ring with him and Seth agreed that it would be ok so Emily took Kensi to the bus. Seth and Kevin were going over their match and when they were done they let Tyler get in the ring for a little while. It was now time for the show and Tyler really wanted to sit in theK front row but Emily knew that Kensi wouldn't sit still for that long so they compromised and she took him out for Roman and Seth's matches which were the last one's of the night. It was now time to get on the bus and head out for the next town it was going to take about 4 to 5 hours and Kensi was already asleep so Seth put her pj's on her and put her in the bunk and sat down on the couch with Tyler so they could watch a little tv together before he had to go to bed they had decided to watch the new Scooby Movie again because Roman hadn't seen it yet. Emily was taking a shower and was getting ready for bed when Seth looked down and saw that it hadn't taken long before Tyler was asleep he got up and put him in the bunk with Kensi. He grabbed a couple of beers from the refrigerator and grabbed some trail mix and handed Roman a beer. Emily came out and sat next to Seth in her pj's and he smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm glad to see you two together I think you are perfect for one another" Roman said with a smile.

"Thanks Uce I think we are too" Seth replied with a smile.

It had been an uneventful night and everyone sleep well as the driver got them to the next town and had them set up at the arena it was going to be a big day planned. Seth and Emily were going to take the kids ice skating since they were in Canada.

It was a clear cool afternoon with a light steady breeze from the north making in feel a bit colder than it really was. It was the perfect day to visit the local outdoor ice skating rink. Seth and Emily bundled up the kids and headed out for a family afternoon outing before the show that night.

Once they got there music was playing over the outdoor sound system. As they waited in line to pay and rent skates they noticed it wasn't just one type of music that played. It was actually a mixed variety from old classics soft rock to modern day hiphop. Ten minutes had passed before they reached the front of the line and were able to pay for the hour session and rent skates.

Once they were ready and their skates on Emily stepped on the ice followed by Tyler, and then Seth with a scared little girl attached to hip with her arms locked tight around his neck.

"You wanna skate with me, Kensi?" Emily asked with a smile. She held her arms out towards the little girl as she skated backwards, forward, and around Seth and the kids. A shy smile painted the little girl's face as she watched Emily skate so gracefully. Even Tyler and Seth seemed a bit impressed.

"What'cha say baby girl?" Seth asked looking over at his daughter who was still smiling but had her head still lying down on her daddy's shoulder. She bashfully shook her head, but kept her eyes on Emily.

"Okay, well maybe later then?" Emily replied as she looked over at Tyler who was struggling too. He was hanging onto the edge slowly moving his feet as if he were trying to rollerblade. "What about you Tyler?" She asked as an upbeat song began playing over the sound system. "It'll be fun." She smiled as she began to dance on ice with shimmys and shakes. Tyler smiled slightly as he looked over his shoulder at Seth as if he was asking for his daddy's permission.

Seth nodded, "Go on son, have fun." He encouraged as he placed a hand on the small of his son's back gently pushing him towards Emily who was still dancing.

Once the boy was in reaching distance Emily reached out and took his hands. It was a quick spin she did before she and Tyler were in the middle of the rink. Seth and Kensi stood by the edge watching as Emily spun her and Tyler around a couple times and skated quickly around the ring still holding his hands as she continued to shimmy and shake Sith the music, and as the song came to an end she turned around so her back was to the boy and quickly pulled him underneath her and with a spin she and Tyler were standing next to Seth and Kensi.

"That was fun." Tyler smiled.

"Yeah?" Emily replied. "I thought you'd like it." She smiled.

"Em, that was incredible." Seth complimented as Kensi now sat straight up and was just as surprised as the rest of her family. "I didn't know you were so good."

She shrugged, "I used to do a lot of skating and I always would have my music with me and I'd make my own dances."

"Gen! Gen!" Kensi clapped as she was excited to see what else Emily could do.

"You want to go this time sweet girl?" She asked reaching out for the little girl. With a nervous smile and after receiving a reassuring nod from Seth she reached over and let Emily take her.

The music had slowed down again. It was the perfect rhythm for Kensi. Seth watched as Emily did alot of the same moves she did with Tyler minus the pulling under her legs and back out. He couldn't help but smile at the beautiful scene unfolding before him. He was also happy to see the kids enjoying Emily's company especially Tyler. As the song ended she spun the little girl back into her daddy's arms. The little girl reached out and hugged Emily as a form of thanking her for the dance before wrapping her arms back around Seth's neck and holding him tight. They had picked up the pace with a classic hip-hop song, cha-cha slide.

Emily smiled once the song started. "I got to do this guys." She said as she joined the rest of the participants in the dance who were lining up center rink.

"Whats this?" Tyler asked looking up at his dad briefly before turning his attention back to Emily who was now doing the cha-cha slide.

"A dance from a long time ago, son." He replied as all three of them watched Emily front and center getting every move right without a flaw.

As the song finally came to an end they all looked at Emily highly impressed as she glided over towards them. "How do you do it?" Seth asked still amazed by the performance he just saw.

"Practice." She shrugged.

"That was super cool ms. Emily." Tyler smiled as Kensi clapped her hands.

"Well thank-you." She smiled.

The last thirty minutes of the session was calmer and both Seth and Emily took turns holding Kensi and skating with Tyler. Once the session ended Seth had promised them some hot chocolate with lots of marshmallows. They were back on the bus so Seth could get ready for tonight's show and he was amazed that both kids were down and out for a nap. "Thanks for today, It was good to see Tyler smile and laugh with me" Emily said as she leaned up and kissed Seth.

"I enjoyed it and hopefully we will have many more days like today" Seth replied with a smile.


	47. Chapter 47

I **hope you all are still interested in this story, this is for Sweet Elizabeth 28 who requested it... Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment.**

It was now the week of Thanksgiving and Tyler had a Thanksgiving Program and Lunch with parents and grandparents at school. Emily was going to stay at home with Kensi because Tyler wanted to have his daddy and papa to himself for a change.

"Give Daddy a bye kiss and hug and maybe when Daddy gets back and if you had your nap we can watch Cinderella or Frozen" Seth said as Kensi laid her head down on her daddy's shoulder.

"I go wif you?" Kensi asked as Seth leaned down and kissed her on the temple.

"Not this time baby girl, you are going to stay here with Emily and I think she is going to make cookies" Seth said as he rubbed the little girls back.

"Yes, we are going to make cookies sweetie and daddy won't be gone very long" Emily said as she walked in from the kitchen to the living room.

"I will see you soon baby girl and daddy loves you" Seth said as he kissed her on the temple and handed her to Emily and grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Michael and his wife Cindy arrived at the school before Seth did and saw Tyler waiting with his class and waved to him. They took their seats and waited on Seth who had just texted his dad that he was pulling into the parking lot to save him a seat. Seth made it inside and found his dad and step mom and sat down beside them and they pointed to where Tyler and his class were sitting.

"I had a little trouble leaving Kensi this morning" Seth said softly to his dad.

"She has been rather clingy lately" Michael replied

"I know and I don't know why" Seth said as he waved to Tyler

"I think she is adjusting to being at home more with Emily than being on the road with you" Michael suggested.

"That's true I don't want her to grow up on the road, Tyler didn't and I don't want her to either, that's why I'm grateful for Emily being able to stay at home with her" Seth replied.

"I know you two are dating I hope it doesn't interfere with her relationship with the kids and being their nanny" Michael said as she adjusted in his seat.

"It hasn't so far and I don't think it will" Seth replied as Tyler's class was getting on the stage for their program. Seth got his camera ready and took some pictures then he walked down to the front so he could get a video and he couldn't have been more proud. After the program they went to the cafeteria and sat down for their lunch and Tyler was beaming with pride as he sat down next to his daddy and across the table from his Papa and Mimi.

"I'm really proud of you champ you did awesome up there" Seth said with a smile and hugged Tyler.

"Good job buddy, Papa is proud of you too" Michael said with a smile.

"So is Mimi" Cindy also stated.

Emily was in the kitchen getting the stuff ready to make cookies but Kensi was not really in the mood to make cookies. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Emily asked as Kensi was holding her blanket and standing next to her at the island.

"Miss Daddy" I know you do but he will be home soon I promise and if we make this cookies then he will be home even sooner" Emily said as she picked up the little girl and sat her down on the island.

Seth had come home with Tyler and called out for Emily who came into the living room

"How did the program and lunch go?" Emily asked

"Tyler did a really good job and I got a video" Seth replied with a smile.

"I can't wait to see it, want to go and change clothes buddy?" Emily asked Tyler.

"Did you make the cookies?" Tyler asked as she was taking off his jacket.

"Yes we did and you can have some for snack later" Emily replied as she helped him with his jacket.

"Where is Kensi?" Seth asked as he took of his own jacket and lay out on the chair.

"She is in your bed watching TV, she was missing you this morning" Emily replied.

"I'm going to go check on her then I will help Tyler change his clothes" Seth said as he winked at Emily and headed off to his bedroom.

Seth walked back to his bedroom and saw Kensi laying on his bed covered up with one of the blankets holding her blanket and watching Sesame Street.

"Whatcha doing baby girl?" Seth asked as he walked in and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Daddy" Kensi said with a huge smile and climbed up in his lap.

"Did you and Emily have fun making cookies?" Seth asked as she ran his hands through her light brown hair.

"I missed you" Kensi said as she snuggled into her daddy's chest.

"I missed you too and I love you" Seth replied as he rubbed his daughters back and leaned down and kissed her on the head.

Seth was in the living room watching Frozen with Kensi who was cuddled up in his lap and Tyler was sitting beside him playing on the Ipad when he heard his phone buzz. He looked down and saw that it was a text from Brandon wanting to know if he could swing by after work he needed to discuss something with him. Seth texted back that would be fine that he would be home that they didn't have any classes at Black and Brave this week.

Seth was in his office working on some paperwork for Black and Brave and going over his schedule for the weekend. Kensi had finally given in and was taking a nap a rather late one and Tyler was playing with his Lego's in the office with Seth. Brandon let himself in and called out for Seth and he told him he was in the office to come on back. Brandon walked back and Tyler got up and Brandon hugged him but didn't tickle him because Seth put up his fingers to be quiet.

"Kensi must be asleep" Brandon said

"Yes, she fought it for awhile" Seth replied as he leaned back in his chair as Brandon sat down on the couch with Tyler.

"How was your program today buddy?" Brandon asked Tyler who was sitting in his lap.

"Good, daddy has a video" Tyler said with a smile.

"I'll watch it in a minute, I need to talk to daddy first" Brandon replied.

"Hey Champ why don't you go to Daddy's bedroom and you can watch tv while I talk to Uncle B ok" Seth suggested as Tyler climbed off Brandon's lap and Seth took him to his room and turned on the tv for him to watch one of his programs.

"What's up bro?" Seth asked as he walked back into the office and sat down and took a drink of his coffee.

"I bought a ring and I'm thinking about asking Megan to marry me" Brandon replied nervously.

"Fu*k dude that's awesome" Seth said with a huge smile

"You don't think it's too soon?" Brandon asked as he leaned his head back on the couch.

"Hell no, it's almost been a year" Seth replied

"Do you think she will say yes?" Brandon asked as he fiddled with the string on his jacket.

"I think so will, have you talked about marriage, the future at all?" Seth asked

"Yes, she want that and a family like you have" Brandon replied

"Then I say go for it she is already family dude" Seth said as he took another drink of his coffee.


	48. Chapter 48

**I know it has been forever since I have updated this story, life got in the way and I had some writers block. If any of you are still interested please let me know and I hope you enjoy it.**

Seth had been really busy at work lately with the new Shield Reunion and being Tag Team Champs with Dean, Black and Brave had expanded into a clothing line and accessories. Tyler had just finished his first year of Kindergarten and Kensi was now a beautiful little girl who kept everyone on their toes especially Emily. The relationship between Seth and Emily was going really well and Emily had moved into the Rollins house since she was thee most of the time anyway and waiting on the birth of their baby girl that was due in just a few short months. Their daughter was a surprise but they considered her a blessing in disguise and couldn't wait for her to arrive. Brandon and Megan's wedding was coming up soon and they were busy with last minute plans.

Seth was sitting backstage texting Emily when Roman walked up to him "What's up Uce?"

"Apparently my daughter is giving Emily a run for her money tonight" Seth said as he shook his head.

"My money is on baby girl" Roman said as he laughed

"I'm worried that Emily isn't going to be able to handle both Kensi and the baby once she gets here" Seth said as he ran a hand over his face.

"Give Emily credit Uce, she knows how to deal with Kensi she actually handles her tantrums better than you do" Roman replied.

"How am I going to handle another little girl? Kensi already has my number " Seth said with a smirk

"Since day one Uce since day one, this new baby is going to do the same thing, there is just something about daddy's and daughters" Roman said with a smirk as he shook his head. Galina had recently given birth to twin boys, Jacob and Jordan who were 5 months old.

"How are the double J's doing?" Seth asked as he finished sending a text to Emily.

"Jacob is trying to crawl already and Jordan is laid back as ever" Roman replied.

"We are going to have to get Dean and Renee in on this parenting thing, it's time they joined the fun" Seth laughed.

Seth had arrived home around after midnight and went to Tyler's room and saw that he was asleep then he walked over to Kensi's room and saw that the bed was empty and he smirked. He walked to his and Emily's bedroom and saw Kensi snuggled up on his side of the bed and smiled. He then went over and gently picked her up and kissed her on the temple and carried her back to her room and placed her in her bed and covered her up "Night princess daddy loves you" he whispered. He walked back into their bedroom and got ready for bed and climbed in and Emily felt the bed shift and opened her eyes to see Seth.

"Hi beautiful, I didn't mean to wake you" Seth said as he kissed her softly

"It's ok, I'm glad you did, I have missed you" Emily replied as she felt the baby kick her "Your daughter knows her daddy's home" she laughed as he rubbed her rounded tummy.

"Daddy loves you too baby girl" Seth said as he rubbed Emily's tummy.

"Where is Kensi? she was in bed with me?" Emily asked as she yawned.

"I took her back to her room, I guess she talked you into sleeping in here" Seth said.

"She started out in her bed then she woke up and came in here and I didn't have the energy to argue so I just let her sleep in here" Emily replied.

"I'm worried about you babe, I think you are going to need some help when the baby gets here" Seth said as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"I'll be fine baby" Emily replied as she yawned again

"We will take about it later, lets go to sleep I know your tired babe" Seth said as she rolled over and snuggled up to his chest and he put draped his arm on her belly and they drifted off to sleep.

Seth had taken Tyler and Kensi to Black and Brave with him so Emily could take a nap and enjoy some alone time he was letting them play in the ring as he got ready for the class that night.

"The new recruits keep getting younger or we keep getting older" Marek laughed as he watched the kids play in the ring.

"I'm going with them getting younger one" Seth replied with his smirk.

"I take it your giving Em a break tonight?" Marek asked as he leaned up against the ring.

"She needed one and Tyler begged for me to bring him tonight" Seth replied as he looked up to the ring just in time to see Tyler standing on the top rope

"Tyler I know your not about to jump down from their onto your sister" Seth said in a very stern voice as Marek turned around and laughed to himself.

"She said I couldn't do it like you daddy and I told her I could" Tyler replied

"You know the rules of the ring, we don't jump from the ropes unless I'm in there with you" Seth said as he walked over and pulled Tyler down off the ropes.

"Kensi, you know better than to tell him to do this shit" Seth said to her as he put Tyler down on the floor.

"Daddy, you said a bad word" Kensi replied as she gave him a shake of the head

"You know not to repeat what I say and now it's time for you to get out of the ring too" Seth said as he waved her over to the ropes.

"She has your number dude" Marek laughed.

"Since day one" Seth replied with his smirk.


End file.
